My Little Sweetheart
by Rachael137
Summary: -Chapter 11 is UP! and It's Complete!- Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun mempertahankan Sungmin dari Donghae? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kecil] - KYUMIN - BL - Older!Min - Kid!Kyu -
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : My Little Sweatheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae ; Heechul

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other... ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, Typos, Much so Older!Sungmin ( Bener gak nieh inggrisnya? )

**Summary** :

Sudah setahun sejak Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun kecil sebagai kekasihnya. Dan ternyata hubungan ini tidak berjalan seperti yang Sungmin kira. Bagaiman Sungmin menghadapi ke-possessive-an kekasih kecilnya? Dan bagaimana Sungmin berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae bisa akrab? [ Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –Semacam Sequel dari _**'Is it Wrong or not?'**_]

_**By : Zen~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah, apakah anak itu sudah pergi?" bisik Donghae dari balik pintu dapur tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berada saat ini. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan dari makhluk kecil menyeramkan yang belakangan ini mengganggunya. Sungmin menatapanya prihatin kemudian menghampirinya dengan santai.

"Dia sudah pulang. Heechul hyung meneleponnya untuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dulu. Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi." kata Sungmin sambil menepuk ringan bahu Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil puding cokelat yang kemarin dibelinya.

"Aish...kenapa anak itu menyeramkan sekali sih? Salah apa aku padanya?" tanya Donghae heran pada Sungmin yang kini sudah duduk di meja makan. Tangannya sedang sibuk menyuap puding cokelat tadi kedalam mulutnya. Donghae melakukan hal yang sama pada puding cokelat yang sudah Sungmin siapkan untuknya.

"Kau selalu saja menggodanya, makanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu padamu. Berusahalah mengambil hatinya, aku yakin dia pasti akan baik padamu." Jawab Sungmin ditengah-tengah kesibukannya mengunyah puding. Tidak peduli jika puding yang ada didalam mulutnya sewaktu-waktu bisa pindah ke wajah tampan Donghae. Sedangkan pria dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengannya itu memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan jijik.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak lihat? Dia itu bersikap baik hanya padamu! Ingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Hyukkie? Aisshhh.. apa yang kau berikan padanya hingga dia bisa begitu baik padamu?" sanggah Donghae. Dia ingat ketika Hyukjae dan dirinya berkunjung kerumah Sungmin untuk membahas soal kegiatan club dance mereka.

Saat itu sore hari dan Hyukjae sedang membantu Sungmin untuk merenggangkan otot pinggangnya yang agak terkilir karena latihan dance saat disekolah tadi ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalamnya. Tanpa bertanya dulu Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Hyukjae dengan muka masamnya kemudian menggigit telinga Hyukjae. Jelas saja Donghae dan Sungmin langsung berusaha melepaskan Hyukjae dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memegangi Kyuhyun dan Donghae berusaha untuk menarik Hyukjae tanpa membuat telinganya putus. Dua menitpun terasa begitu lama bagi keduanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan giginya dari telinga Hyukjae yang sensitif itu. Setelah akhirnya Donghae berhasil menyelamatkan sahabatnya dari terkaman Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung membawanya ke dokter untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada virus apapun yang masuk kedalam telinganya. Sedang Sungmin sibuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia dan Hyukjae lakukan hingga keduanya berada dalam posisi yang dilihat Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku hanya memberikannya cinta Donghae... cintaaa~" Jelas Sungmin dengan nada bercanda dan sukses membuat Donghae tersedak pudingnya sendiri. Buru-buru dicarinya gelas dan mengambil jus jeruk yang Sungmin bawa bersamaan dengan puding cokelat tadi. Donghae memukul pelan dadanya untuk membantu puding yang dimakannya tadi turun ke perutnya.

"Kau tahu Sungmin-ah, kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama televisi!" cibir Donghae sebal. "Monster kecil itu beruntung karena Hyukjae tidak kehilangan telinganya." Tambah Donghae yang kini sedang bersandar pada kursi kayu itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Ya! Kyuhyun khan sudah meminta maaf padanya! Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi sih?" seru Sungmin yang mulai kesal karena Donghae kini sudah berubah mirip dengan bibi penjaga supermarket di dekat sekolah mereka yang cerewet itu.

"Ara..Ara! Aishh...kenapa monster kecil itu cemburuan sekali sih? Lagipula, mana mungkin aku dan Hyukkie tertarik pada orang yang menyeramkan sepertimu." gumam Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan sukses membuat sendok yang dipegang Sungmin mendarat tepat di dahi mulus Donghae.

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat benda bulat kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum-jarum pada benda itu tepat menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Sambil bergumam kecil dia mengikat tali sepatu kets putih miliknya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah. Dikuncinya pintu mahogani itu dan berlari kecil menuju bangunan di sebelah rumahnya.

Didepan gerbangnya sudah berdiri seseorang yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria. Dia melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sungmin sudah berada dihadapannya. Dibelakang pria itu Sungmin bisa melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan playstation portable berwarna hitam dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau jadi mengajak anak manja ini keluar rumah rupanya?" tanya pria itu setelah membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk kehalaman rumahnya. Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja Heechul hyung. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun."

"Anak ini semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang saat kau bilang akan mengajaknya ke teman bermain." Heechul tersenyum sambil mengelus sayang rambut Kyuhyun namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi kutukan ketika dia merasakan sakit pada tulang kering kakinya. "Ya! Kenapa kau menendangku?" seru Heechul yang kini sibuk memegangi kakinya tepat pada tempat yang di tendang Kyuhyun tadi.

"Karena hyung berbohong! Hyung bilang tidak akan mengatakannya pada Minnie!" Kyuhyun menatap galak kakaknya kemudian menendang tulang kering Heechul yang satu lagi. Dan sukses membuat Heechul berteriak frustasi. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menarik Kyuhyun agak menjauh dari Heechul, takut akan terjadi pertumpahan darah diantara adik kakak ini.

"Ya! Aku itu hanya membantumu terlihat cute didepan Sungmin! Kenapa kau malah menendangku?!" balas Heechul ketika rasa sakit dikaki kirinya sudah mulai berkurang dan berusaha untuk berjalan menggapai Kyuhyun yang kini bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sungmin. "Ya! Jangan menghalangiku Sungmin-ah!"

"Hyung, kami sudah harus berangkat sekarang. Annyeong!" potong Sungmin yang kini sudah berhasil keluar dari pagar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Heechul yang masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dikakinya. Heechul berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membuat pembalasan pada Kyuhyun malam nanti.

.

.

.

Taman bermain itu sudah mulai ramai ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menginjakkan kaki mereka didalamnya. Satu-satu orang didalamnya sudah mulai asik merencanakan untuk menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada didalam taman bermain ini. Suara-suara yang berasal dari beberapa wahananya pun sudah mulai terdengar dan membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam sambil berjalan disampingnya. Tangan kecil itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat seperti takut akan terpisah darinya. Namun ada yang salah dengan pemandangan ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tersenyum sejak tadi. Hari ini Sungmin belum melihat senyuman polos yang biasa Kyuhyun tunjukan padanya. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Sungmin merasa tidak bersemangat sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Dia belum melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~ kenapa kau cemberut saja?" tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun terlihat ceria sedikit, tapi Kyuhyun seperti tidak mendengarnya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Kyu, apa kau tidak suka datang ke taman bermain bersama Minnie?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Dan kali ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Kenapa Minnie berfikir seperti itu? Tentu saja Kyu senang!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat senang satu detik yang lalu." Jelas Sungmin. Kali ini dia mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Kyuhyun. Melihat hal itu Kyuhun langsung memeluknya, meskipun pelukannya itu hanya mencapai sebatas pinggang Sungmin saja.

"Kyunnie senang pergi bersama Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun. Tangan kecilnya masih berjuang untuk memeluk penuh pinggang Sungmin. Dan Sungmin balas memeluknya sebentar, kemudian ditepuknya puncak kepala Kyuhyun perlahan, berusaha untuk membuat anak kecil manis ini memandang kearahnya. Dan begitu ia mendapati mata cokelat yang nampak sedikit sedih itu, Sungmin tersenyum tenang. "Nah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai kencan kita!". Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menunjukan senyum pertamanya hari ini. Membuat debaran di dada Sungmin berubah tidak beraturan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menggoda. Sedangkan orang yang dipandangnya berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada object lain yang bukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan ada seseorang yang terus memandangnya dan karena Sungmin sudah mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dari tiga tahun, dia tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang memandangnya. Lima detik kemudian, Sungmin merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan Sungmin tahu benar siapa orang itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menaiki wahana itu!" seru Sungmin. Kali ini dia berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Ini adalah utamanya kenapa dia tidak ingin berkunjung ke taman bermain. Dia tidak terlalu suka ketinggian. Dan diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat diatas udara adalah hal yang ingin dialaminya saat ini.

"Tapi Minnie~ Kyunnie ingin naik itu!" rengek Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan memaksanya sampai dia setuju untuk menemaninya . Kali ini dengan semangat yang tersisa, Sungmin berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kyunnie~ kita coba naik yang lain saja ya! Lagipula ini bukan wahana untuk anak kecil!" bujuk Sungmin lagi. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan mudah dibujuk. Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau menaiki wahana ini. Meskipun kini mereka sedang berdebat didalam antrian dan sialnya sebentar lagi adalah giliran mereka.

"Kyunnie bukan anak kecil Minnie! Kyunnie sudah memenuhi syarat tinggi badan minimalnya, jadi Kyunnie bukan anak kecil!" bantah Kyuhyun lagi. Sepertinya benar-benar tidak sadar akan maksud lain yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sungmin.

"Ayolah Minnie~ demi Kyunnie?" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Sungmin tidak pernah bisa menolak jika Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan wajah seperti anjing yang terbuang seperti itu. Dengan nafas berat yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak tadi, akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang kedua dihari ini.

"Tenang saja Minnie, Kyunnie akan terus memegang tangan Minnie saat kita naik _Jetcoaster_ nanti... seperti ini... dan Kyunnie tidak akan melepaskannya." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencium tangan Sungmin dengan sayang tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada anak ini? Semoga saja apa yang sedang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar dan tidak membuatnya menyesal.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Dari jarak sepuluh meter pun dia bisa merasakan bahwa Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam posisi siaga dan siap untuk menyerang. Diperhatikannya tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang begitu dia melihat Donghae yang kini sedang berjalan santai kearah keduanya.

"Hae! Sedang apa kau didepan rumahku?" tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk terlihat ceria dan tidak sadar dengan keadaan yang mencekam diantara keduanya. Donghae balas tersenyum kepadanya dan dengan hati-hati bergeser kesebelah kanan Sungmin, tempat yang jelas bukan teritori Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan Sungmin-ku yang manis!" jawab Donghae dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sungmin sengaja agar anak kecil yang tengah memandangnya sinis itu melihat ke 'intiman' nya dengan Sungmin.

Donghae sudah kandung kesal dengan anak ini. Sejak Kyuhyun menendang tulang keringnya tahun lalu, Donghae sudah menuliskan dalam kehidupannya bahwa anak kecil menyebalkan ini akan menjadi musuh abadinya. Dan ditambah dengan peristiwa digigitnya telinga Hyukjae oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia tidak boleh takut dengan anak kecil ini. Karena seberapa menyeramkannya dia, Kyuhyun tetaplah hanya seorang anak kecil dan dia tidak boleh kalah olehnya.

Sungmin yang menyadari sikap kekanakan sahabatnya itu berusaha untuk membuat kontak mata dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menyalah artikannya, karena kini Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar menyeramkan untuk seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya.

"Mau apa kau ikan badut?!" tanya Kyuhyun galak. Tangannya sekuat tenaga berusaha menarik Sungmin menjauh darinya, karena dia benar-benar tidak suka ketika orang lain menyentuh miliknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak suka ketika Heechul –kakaknya- membicarakan Sungmin terlalu berlebihan.

Donghae hanya tersenyum sinis dan berusaha untuk menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menghindarinya. Dari semua hal yang tidak disukainya didunia ini, dia paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Walaupun dia sendiri menyadari bahwa dia memang anak kecil, tapi dia benar-benar benci ketika seseorang memperlakukannya seperti itu seolah dia tidak akan mengerti.

"Bukankan sudah kubilang bahwa aku merindukan Sungmin-ku? Apa kau tidak mendengarnya anak kecil?" jawab Donghae dengan nada menggoda. Membuat genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangan Sungmin mengerat. Sedang Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Donghae. Memang sulit jika harus mengurus dua anak kecil sekaligus, batin Sungmin.

"Minnie itu milik Kyunnie, ikan badut! Jangan sembarangan mengakui sesuatu yang bukan milikmu!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Kali ini Sungmin mengirim tatapan mata berbahaya pada Donghae dari belakang Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae sepertinya tidak menangkap maksudnya. Hal ini membuat Sungmin frustasi, karena Kyuhyun itu benar-benar possesisive.

"Oh ya?" tanya Donghae menantang. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang kini sedang memandangnya galak, tapi Donghae sedang menjalankan misisnya saat ini. Dan dia yakin kali ini rencananya pasti berhasil.

"Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau masuk duluan dan meninggalkan kami berdua disini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anak kecil ini." Pinta Donghae pada Sungmin yang masih berdiri diam dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Iya Minnie, lebih baik Minnie segera masuk kedalam, karena Kyunnie dan ikan badut ini punya urusan antar lelaki." Tambah Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius. Dan Donghae harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencubit pipi anak yang menggemaskan ini.

"Baiklah, bilang padaku jika dia membuatmu menangis okay!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Heechul yang sedang berdiri dibalik gerbang tinggi rumahnya yang tengah memperhatikan adik kecilnya dari jauh dan Sungmin yakin benar bahwa Donghae saat ini sedang berusaha untuk tidak memeluk Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa tidak merasa bangga pada kekasih kecilnya. Karena sadar atau tidak Sungmin merasa diingikan dan dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

-End Of Chapter 1-

.

.

.

A.n : Ngumpet dibalik dorm Suju... XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

**Title** : My Little Sweatheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae ; Heechul

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other... ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, Typos, Much so Older!Sungmin ( Bener gak nieh inggrisnya? )

**Summary** :

Sudah setahun sejak Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun kecil sebagai kekasihnya. Dan ternyata hubungan ini tidak berjalan seperti yang Sungmin kira. Bagaiman Sungmin menghadapi ke-possessive-an kekasih kecilnya? Dan bagaimana Sungmin berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae bisa akrab? [ Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –Semacam Sequel dari _**'Is it Wrong or not?'**_]

_**By : Zen~**_

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang kosong pada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. Udara diakhir musim semi ini sudah mulai terasa hangat dan membuat orang-orang yang Sungmin perhatikan saat ini sepertinya sudah mulai merubah cara berpakaian mereka. Yang semula masih menggunakan jaket yang agak tebal, kini jaket-jaket itu sudah tergantikan oleh cardigan yang berbahan lebih tipis dan ringan.

Serupa dengan orang-orang itu, kini Sungmin mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja berwarna pink lembut kemudian dia padu padankan dengan swater putih yang terlihat hangat. Rambut hitam berkilaunya kini sengaja diatur acak hingga menimbulkan kesan santai tetapi tetap terlihat tampan. Kakinya yang dibalut dengan sneaker hitam itu nampak bergoyang-goyang sedikit guna mengikuti alunan musik yang berasal dari headphone-nya.

Untuk sebagian orang mungkin Sungmin kini terlihat seperti seorang model saat sedang melakukan pemotretan dan mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka. Karena saat ini beberapa dari mereka berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikannya yang kini sedang asik mendengarkan musik sambil bersandar pada tembok tinggi sekolah itu. _Seharusnya aku tidak memilih tempat yang mencolok seperti ini untuk menunggu seseorang,_ gumam Sungmin pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Kadang-kadang dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat ceroboh dan hal itulah yang membuatnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sungmin menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata sedang terarah kepadanya saat ini, hanya saja dia pura-pura tidak tahu. "Oppa! Apa yang oppa lakukan disini? Menunggu Sunny?" teriakan seorang gadis kecil membuatnya sedikit terkejut hingga hampir saja dia mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang sangat tidak manly untuk didengar. Usahanya untuk bersikap acuh ternyata tidak berhasil kali ini. Dilihatnya gadis kecil cantik itu sambil mengusap-usap dadanya untuk menormalkan kembali irama jantungnya yang sedikit tidak teratur karena terkejut tadi.

"Sunny-ah, jangan mengagetkan oppa seperti itu lagi, ne?!" tegur Sungmin ramah pada gadis kecil yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar dan wajah yang menggemaskan. Membuat Sungmin sangat ingin mencubit pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat siapa saja dalam radius lima meter darinya bisa meleleh seketika dan mungkin tidak terkecuali dengan Sunny.

"Kyaaaa~ Oppa! Sunny kangeeen~" seru Sunny senang saat Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya agar bisa setara dengan tubuh kecilnya. Tanpa ragu Sunny langsung memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat sambil terkikik senang ketika Sungmin mengangkat tubuh kecilnya hingga kini Sunny berada dalam gendongan Sungmin. "Oppa sudah lama tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah Sunny lagi!" tambah Sunny dengan nada merajuk. Sunny sangat merindukan Sungmin karena sekarang Sungmin sudah tidak pernah lagi bermain dengannya.

"Aigooo~ Oppa juga rindu dengan putri kecil oppa! Bagaimana kabar putri kecil Oppa?" jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang sama menggemaskannya seperti nada Sunny tadi. Dipandangnya wajah gadis kecil itu yang kini sedikit memerah. _Mungkin karena udara yang sudah mulai hangat_, pikir Sungmin.

"Lihat saja Sunny sudah tumbuh sebesar ini! Tentu saja Sunny sangat sehat!" Keluh Sunny sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaan yang Sunny dapatkan dari Sungmin saat mereka masih sering bermain bersama. Sungmin menepuk puncak kepala Sunny dengan sayang, sadar bahwa kebiasaannya itu sedang ditiru oleh gadis kecil ini.

"Sunny-ah!" Panggil seseorang dengan sedikit terengah, membuat dua orang yang sedang berinteraksi itu menoleh ke asal suara berada. Yang satu karena merasa namanya dipanggil sedang yang satu lagi karena dia merasa mengenali suara itu. Dari kejauhan Sungmin bisa melihat Donghae sedang berlari kearahnya bersama dengan Hyukjae. Keduanya terlihat seperti baru saja bermaraton ria karena Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa tetes keringat yang menetes dari dahi Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Donghae Oppa!" Teriak Sunny saat dia menyadari bahwa pria yang memanggilnya tadi tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupu kesayangannya. Senyum Sunny makin lebar ketika dia mendapati Hyukjae berada disebelah sepupunya. Sedikit tadi Sungmin merasa kesal karena sepertinya Sunny sekarang jauh lebih akrab dengan Hyukjae ketimbang dengannya. Biar bagaimanapun, Sunny sudah dia anggap sebagai adik perempuan kesayangannya.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin curiga dan Donghae hanya tersenyum penuh arti sedang Sunny kini sudah berada dalam gendongan Hyukjae. Membuat Sungmin merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang mereka rencanakan untuknya.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil itu menegang ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Sejak pagi tadi dia sudah mempunyai perasaan gelisah yang membuatnya enggan untuk keluar rumah guna menjalani pelajaran tambahan sabtu ini. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak pintar karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, tapi karena dia dipilih langsung oleh sang kepala sekolah untuk mewakili sekolahnya mengikuti olympiade matematika. Jadi dengan berat hati dia terpaksa pergi kesekolah untuk menerima berbagai macam pembekalan dan penambahan materi untuk keperluan kompetisi itu.

Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri dalam kompetisi ini. Dan justru hal inilah yang membuatnya sangat tidak ingin untuk berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi bertaraf nasional ini. Ada satu alasan yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Sunny adalah alasan itu.

Gadis kecil yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu memang menggemaskan dan cantik. Dia juga pintar dalam berbagai hal. Semua orang juga sangat suka padanya karena pribadinya yang energic dan easy going untuk anak seumurannya. Sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak punya maksud jahat pada gadis kecil itu, hanya saja firasat yang dirasakannya sekarang terbukti benar dan membuatnya ingin sekali membuat lubang yang tak terlihat pada kepala gadis kecil itu.

Karena saat ini gadis kecil itu sedang berada dalam gendongan Sungmin-nya. Dan itu benar-benar hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh menyentuh miliknya. Tanpa terkecuali. Ya... Kyuhyun memang possessive seperti itu. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang takut kehilangan miliknya yang berharga dan hanya cara seperti itulah yang dia tahu untuk melindungi apa yang memang miliknya.

Baru saja hendak berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih menggendong Sunny, langkah Kyuhyun kembali terhenti oleh kedatangan dua orang yang sudah sangat Kyuhyun kenal. Walaupun terlihat lelah tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu menikmatinya. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun melihat kedua orang itu sedang tersenyum senang pada Sungmin yang kini menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Haruskah Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka? Kalaupun dia datang saat ini mungkin Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat keributan yang tidak penting. Tapi jika dia tidak datang, siapa yang tahu ikan badut dan ikan asin disampingnya itu akan membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang dirinya dihadapan Sungmin. Dan apa maksud Sunny yang kini terlihat makin lengket pada Sungmin-nya. Bagusnya sedetik kemudian Sunny sudah berpindah kedalam gendongan si ikan asin itu. Jadi, untuk sementara Kyuhyun akan berdiam dulu disini dan menunggu tiga orang pengganggu itu pergi dari Sungminnya.

_Aish, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi orang dewasa!_ Gumam Kyuhyun kesal setelah sesaat tadi teringat akan obrolannya bersama Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja tanpa melepaskan matanya pada Sungmin yang kini masih dikerumuni oleh kuman-kuman nakal.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie~ kenapa lama sekali?" keluh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu. Wajahnya kesalnya kini berubah menjadi raut wajah khawatir saat kekasih kecilnya itu balas memandangnya dengan tidak bersemangat. "Apakah pelajaran kali ini sangat sulit?" tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa detik berlalu tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil dan nampak sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Melihat itu Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan dengan wajah penuh tanya, matanya mencari mata Kyuhyun, tapi anak kecil berambut cokelat gelap itu nampak enggan membalas tatapan Sungmin karena kini dia hanya memandang tanah dihadapannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau murung seperti itu Kyunnie? Bukankah kita hari ini akan makan ice cream di toko yang baru buka itu?" tanya Sungmin, sekali lagi mencoba untuk membuat mood Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya kosong sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada object lain disebelah kanannya. "Tidak mau! Ice cream itu makanan anak kecil! Lagipula aku tidak suka makanan manis." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dan sukses membuat Sungmin bengong.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa mendadak dia tidak suka makanan manis? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun menghabiskan Pancake Strawberry buatannya dengan sangat lahap. Dan yang merengek untuk mencicipi ice cream di toko yang baru dibuka itu juga Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie... ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin berusaha untuk menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kyuhyun dan sebelum anak itu menghindari matanya, Sungmin sudah menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lumayan besar itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun masih menghindari tatapannya, setidaknya kali ini kepalanya terarah padanya. "Kyunnie..." Sungmin mencoba lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Minnie. Kyunnie hanya lelah karena belajar seharian." Jawab Kyuhyun asal dengan wajah yang dibuat se-innocent mungkin. "Sungguh?" Tanya sungmin lagi, kedua matanya kini menyipit dan memandang Kyuhyun curiga. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memandang Sungmin yakin dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, kita makan ice cream!" Sungmin mencoba untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pada rencana awal.

Hey.. itulah alasan mengapa Sungmin menawarkan diri pada Heechul untuk menjemput Kyuhyun hari ini. Untuk mengajaknya makan ice cream. Lagipula, Sungmin juga ingin menyicipi ice cream di toko itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae bilang, ice cream di toko itu enak. Karena mereka sudah mencobanya bersama Sunny beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Minnie~ sudah Kyunnie bilang, Kyunnie tidak mau makan ice cream! Itu makanan anak kecil!" protes Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah sambil menginjak jalan dibawahnya dengan kesal. _Ah~~lucunya!_ Batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak mencubitnya, karena Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau tahu Kyunnie? Ice cream itu mengandung banyak susu dan kalsium yang bisa membantumu agar cepat tumbuh besar!" Jelas Sungmin saat tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu muncul dipikirannya. Dan tepat seperti apa yang diharapkannya, kini Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyum yang terkembang sempurna.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Bagi Kyuhyun, apapun yang bisa membuatnya tumbuh besar adalah sesuatu yang harus dimakan atau diminumnya. Setidaknya itulah tujuan utamanya saat ini. Untuk melindungi Sungminnya, pertama-tama dia harus tumbuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Sungmin.

Dan pria dihadapannya yang kini berusia delapan belas tahun itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan matanya sedikit kearah Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat dan menuntunnya menuju toko ice cream itu setelah sebelumnya sempat memeluk Sungmin sejenak.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang anak berusia sepuluh tahun dihadapannya dan tangan mereka yang terkait. Entah bagaimana, Sungmin merasakan perasaan bahagianya seperti membuncah dan seolah ingin membuat jantungnya tidak bisa menahan debaran ini lagi. Dan hanya seorang Kyuhyun kecil yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Kyu-oppa!" Panggil seorang gadis kecil dari ujung lorong. Suara tinggi dan hentakan kaki kecilnya ketika dia berlari membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan membuat ekspresi yang seolah terganggu. "Kyu-Oppa~" panggil gadis itu lagi. Kali ini sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membereskan sampah plastik didepan kelasnya untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah di seberang halaman sana.

"Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku sudah mendengarnya!" protes Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal yang sedang dilakukannya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar dan memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan ketika dia sudah sampai dihadapan kelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu kenapa bersikap seperti itu padaku? Aku ini sudah bersikap baik karena mau menegurmu! Aisshhh..." balas gadis itu. Sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. "Aku tidak memintamu menegurku!" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman! Aku salut dengan Sungmin-oppa yang bisa berteman denganmu!"

"Minnie bukan temanku! Dia itu kekasihku!" Ralat Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan galak. Membuat Sunny, gadis itu, mundur selangkah karena perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian Sunny menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Karena suara tawa Sunny itu bisa membuat siswa lain disebelah kelas Kyuhyun ini keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya, Oppa! Jika Sungmin Oppa itu kekasihmu, maka aku adalah istrinya! Aishhh...Kadang kau itu sungguh lucu, oppa!"

"Aku serius Sunny-ah!" gertak Kyuhyun kali ini dia benar-benar berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan memandang Sunny dengan tatapan yang serius. "Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin-ku!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Matanya masih menatap tajam Sunny yang kini mulai hilang suara tawanya.

Sunny berdeham sejenak, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sama seriusnya. "Oppa, Sungmin oppa itu laki-laki dan Oppa juga laki-laki. Jadi tidak mungkin kalian itu pacaran! Sungmin oppa itu hanya menganggap dirimu sebagai adik kecilnya!" Tatapan Sunny kini tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sunny sedikit takut pada Kyuhyun, karena menurutnya Kyuhyun itu orang yang unik. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengobrol santai dengan Kyuhyun adalah Seohyunnie, adik kelasnya yang juga satu kelompok dengan mereka untuk olympiade matematika nanti. Dan Kyuhyun juga hanya bersikap normal padanya.

"Kau itu masih kecil, tidak akan mengerti meskipun aku jelaskan panjang lebar!" balas Kyuhyun setelah dia menghela nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Lagipula buat apa menjelaskan semuanya pada orang lain? Yang penting Sungmin tahu perasaan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Sungmin rasakan terhadapnya. Tapi benarkah apa yang dirasakan Sungmin sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya?

"Ya! Aku ini hanya satu tahun lebih muda darimu!" Protes Sunny, namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan protesnya dan kembali melanjutkan tugas piketnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Lagipula sejak awal dia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah belajar untuk menutup mata, hati dan telinganya dari pendapat orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A.n :

1. Umur Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaut delapan tahun disini. Umur Sungmin delapan belas tahun dan Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun. Satu tahun sejak _**'Is it wrong or not?'**_

2. RnR jusseyo~ XD

3. Dhee~ Thanks for the support! We should make Rachael to post something here! XD *evil plan*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **: My Little Sweatheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae ; Heechul ; Sunny; Hyukjae

**Rating** : K to T

**Genre ** : Romance ; Fluff ; Slight!Angst to come

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other... ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, Typos, Much so Older!Sungmin Kid!Kyuhyun.

**Summary ** :

Sudah setahun sejak Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun kecil sebagai kekasihnya. Dan ternyata hubungan ini tidak berjalan seperti yang Sungmin kira. Bagaiman Sungmin menghadapi ke-possessive-an kekasih kecilnya? Dan bagaimana Kyuhyun mengusir orang-orang yang ingin mengambil Sungmin darinya? [ Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –Semacam Sequel dari _**'Is it Wrong or not?'**_]

_**By : Zen~**_

**A.n : KYUMIN IS REAL!**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk disini, memajukan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Diayunkanya kaki pendek yang tidak bisa menyentuh lantai marmer dibawahnya itu secara asal. Dia kesal karena saat ini semua rencananya berantakan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa menahan semua ini dan meninggalkan orang-orang menyebalkan dihadapannya saat ini juga. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya, karena Sungmin ada disini. Dan hal terakhir yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah meninggalkan Sungmin dengan kuman-kuman nakal dihadapannya.

Diminumnya pelan-pelan jus jeruk yang dipesannya tadi berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal yang saat ini sudah menjalar disetiap aliran darahnya. Mata galaknya tidak lepas memandang Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol senang dengan teman-temannya itu, berharap bahwa Sungmin menyadarinya dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin-nya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga sepertinya pria manis itu melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja jus jeruk yang sedang diminumnya itu menjadi lebih asam dari sebelumnya.

"Sungmin Oppaa!" panggil seseorang. Suaranya yang agak tinggi dan sedikit berisik itu membahana keseluruh cafe yang siang ini masih agak sepi pengunjung. Semua orang yang sedang berada didalamnya menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Dan setelah melihat pemilik suara itu, saat ini juga Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengajak Sungmin ke cafe ini. _Semua ini karena Ice Cream sialan ini!_ Runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sunny!" balas pria disebelah Sungmin dengan begitu bersemangat saat mengetahui gadis kecil kesayangannya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Membuat Sungmin memandangnya tidak senang. "Ya Hyukjae! Sunny itu menyapaku, bukan dirimu!" Protes Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hyukjae yang kini bersentuhan dengan bahunya. Posisi Hyukjae yang duduk disudut membuatnya sulit untuk menggapai gadis kecil favoritenya.

"Hyukkie Oppa!" panggil Sunny lagi dan membuat Hyukjae tersenyum puas kearah Sungmin. "Dengar, dia juga memanggil namaku!" seru Hyukjae bangga. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah bisa melihat Sunny berada diantara Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Sedang sepupu gadis kecil itu kini duduk dengan tenang disebelah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menggali lubang tidak kasat mata dikepala gadis kecil tidak berdosa dihadapannya.

Apa maksud gadis berisik ini? Memangnya tidak ada tempat duduk lain apa sampai harus berhimpitan dengan Minnie? Lalu apa yang dipikirkan ikan badut ini sampai dia harus duduk disebelahku? Kyuhyun membuat berbagai macam pertanyaan dikepalanya. Tanpa sadar kini dia makin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengayunkan kakinya makin kencang saat dia melihat Sungmin, Sunny dan Hyukjae berinteraksi dihadapannya.

Orang-orang ini benar-benar menganggapku tidak ada rupanya? Cih, ternyata ikan badut ini serius dengan ancamannya. Pikir Kyuhyun lagi. Entah mengapa pemikiran ini membuatnya tersenyum sedikit dan sekali lagi dia berusaha untuk tidak menggali lebih dalam lubang yang sudah ada dikepala Sunny saat ini, ketika Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin sedang mengelus sayang rambut ikal gadis kecil itu.

Well, Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sunny masuk rumah sakit hanya karena berbagai macam kutukan yang sedang dia lontarkan padanya dalam diam saat ini. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menjambak rambut gadis itu secara langsung. Hey... itu kan rambut yang baru saja dielus oleh tangan lembut Sungmin-nya?

.

.

.

Mata indah itu memandang seseorang dihadapannya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sedang tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut rambut cokelat terang seseorang yang kini sedang berbaring dipangkuannya. Matanya kembali terpejam, persis seperti mata sang pemilik rambut cokelat itu. Sementara kepalanya kini bersandar pada kursi putih itu.

Berbagai pikiran kini bermunculan dalam kepalanya, membuat Sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan menatap kosong tempok putih dihadapannya. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, namun anehnya dia sendiri tidak mengetahui hal apa yang sebenarnya menganggunya.

Kyuhyun. Satu kata itu bisa menimbulkan seribu arti baginya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Sungmin adalah pribadi yang ceria dan hangat juga ramah pada siapapun. Tapi jauh didalam ruang sempit itu yang disebutnya sebagai hati, dia kesepian.

Sungmin adalah anak satu-satunya dari Lee Chun Hwa seorang pengusaha properti yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Mungkin orang lain akan merasa bangga akan hal itu, tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Dia justru tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Dia benci ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Dia benci ketika setiap orang disekolahnya dulu mengejeknya sebagai seorang kaya manja yang hanya membanggakan kekayaan orang tuanya.

Hingga ketika Donghae datang dan membuatnya percaya bahwa teman sejati itu memang ada. Sungmin berusaha untuk menjalani hari-harinya dengan senang dan berusaha untuk selalu membuat ayahnya bangga. Sekedar hanya agar satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya itu bisa melihatnya. Tulus dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Lalu keluarga Cho pindah kesebelah rumahnya. Ketika itu hal pertama yang ada dalam pikirannya saat bertemu dan menyapa keluarga itu adalah keceriaan yang hangat. Kakak beradik itu terlihat saling menyayangi, meskipun keduanya menunjukannya dengan cara yang unik. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin sudah menyukai keluarga itu, meskipun dua minggu setelahnya barulah Sungmin tahu bahwa kakak beradik Cho itu tidak lagi memiliki orang tua.

Dan entah mengapa sejak kali pertama Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun, dia merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Entah karena dia merasakan perasaan sepi yang sama sepertinya atau karena merasa bahwa mereka berdua mempunyai nasib yang sama. Sendirian. Atau dalam kasus ini, Kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan Heechul.

Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, Sungmin sendiri yakin perasaan itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih intense. Perasaan itu berkembang jauh melebihi apa yang diharapkannya. Cinta? Entahlah, Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Sampai saat inipun Sungmin belum pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun itu masih sangat kecil untuk mendapatkan pengakuan seperti itu dari Sungmin. Lagipula, Sungmin itu seharusnya memberikan contoh yang benar pada anak ini, setidaknya tidak ada laki-laki yang mencintai laki-laki lain. Apalagi dengan perbedaan umur ini, Sungmin tidak yakin dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Namun, kenapa anak ini begitu yakin akan hal itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun seolah berusaha untuk menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya? Apakah Kyuhyun tahu apa itu cinta dan sayang? Dan kenapa harus Sungmin?

Aiiissshhhh! Kenapa sih aku harus menjadi orang yang rumit seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti orang lain yang tidak peduli? Selama ini orang-orang itu melihat Kyuhyun dan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak dan adik. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Sungmin kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas dalam pangkuannya. Wajah kecilnya terlihat sangat tenang dan seperti malaikat polos. Jauh dari kesan nakal dan menyebalkan yang biasa ditunjukannya pada orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Anak ini benar-benar tampan. Dan jantung Sungmin kini berubah tidak beraturan lagi.

Arrgghh..persetan dengan semua pemikiran orang dewasa ini! Aku ingin menjadi anak-anak lagi dan mengikuti apa yang hatiku inginkan! Gumam Sungmin sambil terus mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak memikirkan hal yang sulit seperti ini, lagipula siapa juga yang peduli dengan apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini?

.

.

.

_**We walk while matching our feets, holding our hands. I want to lean on your shoulder and tell you 'Thank you, I love you, i will only give you happiness'**_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar senang. Akhirnya dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua dengan Sungmin-nya. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, Sungmin sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolahnya, meskipun Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi dia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis kecil berisik itu untuk pelatihan olympiade matematika.

Kyuhyun akan berterima kasih pada Seohyun karena membuat Sunny berkonsentrasi pada pelatihan itu daripada berbicara soal bagaimana dia merindukan Sungmin dan bahwa dulu Sungmin selalu menemaninya sampai tertidur. Hello...kemarin baru saja Sungmin menemaninya tidur sambil memeluknya! Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meneriakkan itu di telinga Sunny, tapi nanti bukannya belajar mereka malah bertengkar.

Dan kini Kyuhyun sedang berjalan membelah jalan setapak menuju taman kota tanpa sedikitpun mengendurkan otot bibirnya sedikit. Masa bodoh jika nanti begitu dia sampai rumah otot-otot itu akan menegang.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia selain hal yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Dengan riang, dia berusaha menyamakan langkah-langkah kecilnya dengan langkah Sungmin sambil diayunkannya tangan mereka yang kini saling menggenggam. Berusaha menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa pria disebelahnya ini adalah miliknya.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya hingga kini dia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat begitu melihat Sungmin juga memandangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Kyuhyun tahu pria ini sedang berusaha untuk memperlambat langkahnya agar Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti sedang berlari untuk mengejar langkahnya.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin ketika pria manis itu tersenyum malu padanya. Jika saja Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya, mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun sudah memeluk bahunya dan menyembunyikan wajah yang sedang tersipu itu dengan tubuhnya. Tidak ingin wajah sempurna itu dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kyunnie~ kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman? Disinikan tidak ada siapa-siapa." Tanya Sungmin sedikit protes dengan ide Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya kesini. Sungmin tidak suka tempat yang sepi karena menurutnya suara angin yang hanya terdengar ketika tidak ada suara lain itu sedikit menakutkan. Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan wajah yang masih terus tersenyum. Ini memang rencananya, memonopoli Sungmin hanya untuk dirinya.

Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin dengan erat dan menuntunnya kearah bangku taman cokelat itu, kemudian Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sandwich dan minuman kaleng yang dibelinya di cafetaria sekolah sebelum dia pulang tadi. Sungmin memandangnya takjub dengan kedua mata yang kini membulat sempurna. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan cute didepannya ini.

"Setidaknya tidak akan ada kuman-kuman yang mengganggu kita nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan memandang Kyuhyun kesal. "Kenapa kau egois sekali sih?" gumam Sungmin setelah menerima minuman kaleng dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya...aku memang egois! Karena aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan orang lain." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengayunkan kakinya dan meminum minuman kaleng miliknya. Berjalan dari sekolah ke taman kota itu memang sedikit melelahkan. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus lebih sering melakukan olah raga seperti yang Heechul sarankan padanya.

Melihat betapa possessive-nya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu ingin memonopolinya seorang diri. Jika dilihat baik-baik, tidak ada orang lain yang membuatnya tertarik seperti bagaimana Kyuhyun membuatnya.

"Kyunnie, aku tidak sedang tertarik pada orang lain." Kata Sungmin berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasih kecilnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap dan memandang Sungmin dalam dan mantap. "Masalahnya bukan pada dirimu Minnie, masalahnya adalah orang lain banyak yang tertarik padamu. Dan aku harus melindungi dirimu dari kuman-kuman itu."

Sungmin menghela nafas sambil mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan yang sangat disukainya sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun menyapanya tiga tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya ketika Sungmin memperlakukannya seperti itu, walaupun Kyuhyun mengingkarinya, Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang sangat suka bila dimanja. Apalagi orang itu adalah Sungmin yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kyunnie, egois dan possessive itu adalah hal yang bagus, karena itu tandanya Kyunnie sangat menyayangi Minnie. Tapi, jika hal itu menjadi terlalu berlebihan, itu akan sangat menakutkan. Apakah Kyunnie mau Minnie tidak punya teman karena mereka takut saat Kyunnie selalu memandang mereka dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh?" jelas Sungmin tenang sambil terus mengusap ringan puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang hangat anak didepannya yang kini balas memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Kyunnie lakukan untuk menjaga Minnie agar selalu bersama Kyunnie!" balas Kyuhyun. Nadanya tidak semantap tadi, seperti ada ketakutan bahwa tindakannya selama ini justru membuat Sungmin-nya sedih. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Bukankan selama ini Minnie masih bersama Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kali ini Sungmin yakin dia akan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengurangi sifat egoisnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu namun melihat mata Sungmin yang memandangnya seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

Melihat hal itu, Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun untuk mencium puncak kepalanya, membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona merah.

.

.

.

_**I feel happy with your joking kiss. Even if you have a cute and innocent expression. Without knowing like a lady my lips are calling your name.**_

"Minnie, bolehkah aku mencoba sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun dan sibuk dengan sandwich yang Kyuhyun bawa tadi. Melihat tidak ada protes dari Sungmin-nya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berlutut pada bangku taman itu. Pelan-pelan dia memajukan dirinya kearah Sungmin dan tepat ketika Sungmin menoleh kearahnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memajukan bibirnya berusaha untuk meraih bibir plum milik Sungmin. Namun sayang, bibir Kyuhyun malah mendarat tepat dihidung mancung milik Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah. Dilupakannya mayonise yang kini bertebaran disisi-sisi bibirnya. Kyuhyun pun ikut mematung. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena gagal mengaplikasikan hal yang sudah dilatihnya selama beberapa hari ini. Kyuhyun saat ini ingin sekali segera menghilang dari peredaran untuk beberapa waktu.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya dari hidung Sungmin dan berusaha untuk melemparkan senyum yang dia buat se-innocent mungkin. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini, jadi dengan cekatan dia memandang Sungmin sebentar dan membetulkan poni Sungmin yang agak berantakan karena tertiup angin tadi. _Alasan yang aneh Kyuhyun, sungguh alasan yang aneh. _Maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_**When i kiss you while closing my eyes, my cheeks turn red. I have already fallen for you, in my chest you can hear my heart beating.**_

Dalam diam Sungmin berusaha untuk mengatur debaran hatinya. Sejenak tadi dia berfikir bahwa dia sudah mati. Tidak pernah dalam pikirannya satu kalipun bahwa Kyuhyun akan berbuat seperti ini. Mungkin dia pernah berfikir sekali untuk menciumnya, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terlalu polos untuk hal seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Sungmin salah.

Anak kecil dihadapannya ini ternyata tidak se-innocent yang Sungmin kira. Namun entah apa yang membuat Sungmin melakukan tindakannya sekarang, Sungmin juga tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, saat ini Sungmin sudah memegang pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, jantung Sungmin seperti terhenti lagi ketika bibir kecil itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Lembut dan penuh dengan keyakinan.

.

.

.

Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman sederhana. Hanya kedua bibir mereka yang menempel dan tidak lebih. Rasa ciuman itu seperti rasa mayonise. Mungkin untuk beberapa saat mayonise akan menjadi saus favorite Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin yang memerah setelah itu membuatnya ingin mencium pria itu lagi dan lagi, namun dia memilih untuk mencium pipi lembut Sungmin dan mengelusnya sayang.

Hingga saat ini Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa berhenti terseyum jika mengingat peristiwa itu. Kelakuan Kyuhyun ini sempat membuat Heechul takut pada adiknya. Kyuhyun selama ini selalu menyatukan kelakuan alisnya jika bertemu dengannya. Namun hari ini lain, adiknya itu tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Bahkan hari ini Kyuhyun mencium pipinya sebelum berangkat kesekolah bersama Sungmin. Apa yang lebih menakutkan dari hal itu coba?

Tidak berbeda dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak menunjukan wajah galaknya padanya hari ini ketika mereka berpapasan pagi tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memukul ringan pinggang Donghae sebelum dia pamit pada Sungmin menuju sekolahnya dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Donghae memandang Sungmin dengan penuh tanya, namun Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menghindari tatapan Donghae. Donghae yakin sekilas tadi dia melihat wajah Sungmin memerah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi dan Donghae harus tahu apa sesuatu itu. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, dia berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Dari balik gerbang sekolah itu, Kyuhyun menatap keduanya. Tapi kini tidak lagi dengan tatapan galak dan tubuh yang menegang. Setidaknya Sungmin sudah menciumnya dan hey... bukankah itu artinya Sungmin juga mencintainya? Setidaknya itulah yang tersirat dalam berbagai macam film yang Heechul punya dirumah. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada Heechul saat dia pulang nanti. Mungkin memandikan Heebum akan membuatnya terhindar dari masalah karena diam-diam meminjam film-film itu.

.

.

**-End Of Chapter 3- **

.

.

.

A.n :

1. Well, maaf buat fluff yang gagal diatas... #Ngumpet dibelakang Umin.

2. Maaf baru bisa posting diakhir minggu ini, karena lagi banyak kerjaan T_T Semoga masih ada reader yang mau baca ff abal ini.

3. Kata-kata yang diblock hitam diatas itu translate dari lagu SNSD 'Kissing you'

**Thanks for all the reviewers : **

**Park Min Rin** : Sorry, bukan oneshot. Karena tanganku gak bisa berenti waktu ngetik ini :p dan berhubung cerita ini sudah update sampe Chapter 3, masih penasarankah?

**KuyuPuyuh137** : Sudah dilanjut! beneran deh Kyuhyun itu masih innocent lho! Dia gak mesum Y_Y

**Zahra Amelia** : Iya nieh, emang Kyuhyun masih kecil aja udah kaya gini. Mudah-mudahan nanti pas udah gede dia bakal sadar, eh? || Eeeuumm.. apa ya yang sebenarnya diomongin Hae ke Kyu? :p

**Pumkincho** : Sudah dilanjut sampai Chapter . Iya Kyu emang nge-gemesin /

**Nene **: Iya Kid!Kyu is Loved / mudah-mudahan jangan jadi setan, kasian Uminnya.

**ChiKyumin** : Kyu emang ngegemesin / Udah lanjut ya

**Nezta** : Sudah aku jelasin di chapter 2 ya perbedaan umur Kyu sama Min

**Tika** : Iya, aku juga biasa baca yang Uminnya masih kecil. Pengen sekali-kali Kyu yang jadi anak kecil, karena nyari gak ada, akhirnya jadi bikin sendiri deh lol

**Gee gee** : AAAAhhh.. Makasiiihhh! /peluk sudah aku lanjut ya Gee, semoga tidak mengecewakan di dua chapter ini, karena jujur aja agak gak pede pas nge-post ini. #Curhat Eerr.. Sequel 2? #ketawa miris.

**AIDASUNGJIN** : Sudah dilanjut!

**Baby Joy 137**, **137137137 **: AAA... Makasih udah nyempetin baca FF ini /terharu.

**Hyuknie** : Thank you~

Dan terima kasih untuk semua reviewers yang belum disebutin satu-satu. ^_^ #berasa tenar.

Last but not least, makasih untuk semua orang yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini. Semoga di next part bisa lebih panjang ya #berdoa buat diri sendiri sebenarnya. Keep on RnR ya guys, karena tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa. Setidaknya dapat semangat karena ada yang bersedia baca FF ini.

**And Oh... KYUMIN IS FOREVER REAL, Mind You! Who's agree with this? Well, I am!**

See you in the next part, Pyong! ^_^ _**Zen~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Sunny; Hyukjae

**Rating** : K to T

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff; Slight!Angst to come

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : KyuMin is REAL!**

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi setinggi ini?" Tanya Sungmin pada orang dihadapannya. Walaupun sedikit takjub, namun nada tersindirlah yang terdengar lebih dominan dalam suaranya. Seingat Sungmin, dia hanya seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun karena harus mengikuti kompetisi dance antar sekolah. Tapi anak kecil ini – walaupun Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibilang anak kecil lagi – sudah berubah menjadi setinggi ini.

Tinggi Kyuhyun kini hampir mencapai pundaknya. Apa minuman dan makanan yang dikonsumsinya hingga dia bisa tumbuh secepat ini hanya dalam waktu satu minggu? Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Dunia kadang sungguh tidak adil! Tanpa sadar dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara kedua matanya masih memandang dengan cermat kaki Kyuhyun. Ya…mungkin saja Kyuhyun menggunakan insole yang tidak terlihat, batinnya lagi.

Melihat ekspresi Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Gigi putihnya terlihat begitu cemerlang dimata Sungmin. Rasanya dia tenang, karena pada akhir minggu ini Sungmin bisa melihat senyum yang dirindukannya. Sedikit banyak Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Heechul karena menitipkan Kyuhyun diakhir pekan ini adanya. Dan mungkin Sungmin akan berterima kasih juga pada Hangeng atas ide festival drama yang dicetuskannya. Setidaknya itulah yang membuat Heechul –dengan sangat berat hati- menitipkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Mungkin sejak Minnie memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyunnie seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat serius. Matanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang –menurut Sungmin- sedikit mengintimidasi untuk seorang yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Hey, bukan salah Sungmin jika kompetisi dance antar sekolah itu diadakan selama seminggu penuh diluar Seoul.

"Ya! Alasan macam apa itu? Mana ada orang yang ditinggal pergi hanya satu minggu mendadak bertambah tinggi secepat ini?" Protes Sungmin, tidak terima dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Buktinya selama seminggu ini sepertinya dia tidak bertambah tinggi sedikitpun. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir indah miliknya. Membuat Kyuhyun berusaha keras mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ini kenyataan! Sejak Minnie bilang akan pergi selama seminggu penuh, Kyunnie jarang sekali keluar kamar!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Kini tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, menunjukan bahwa dia memang benar-benar serius akan jawabannya. Sungmin sudah mengenal Kyuhyun cukup lama untuk mengetahui semua maksud dari bahasa tubuh Kyuhyun. Kadang Sungmin merinding sendiri saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bertambah tinggi dan mengurung diri dikamar?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, berusaha untuk mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Tentu saja ada! Selama Kyunnie dikamar, Kyunnie minum susu hingga lima karton sehari! Lalu paginya Kyunnie skipping! Kemudian sore harinya Kyunnie berenang! Semua itu Kyunnie lakukan agar bisa menghilangkan rasa rindu Kyunnie pada Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang serius dan yakin.

Setidaknya itu adalah cara orang untuk menghilangkan perasaan rindu pada orang yang mereka sayang. Itulah yang Kyuhyun lihat pada film-film yang dimiliki Heechul. Walaupun dalam film itu orang dewasa memilih untuk meminum bir atau wine, tapi karena Kyuhyun belum cukup umur, jadi dia memilih untuk meminum susu saja. Untuk kegiatan yang lain, Kyuhyun yakin dia sudah mencontohnya dengan benar. Meskipun tidak semua hal itu berhasil karena pada akhirnya dia tetap saja memikirkan Sungmin-nya sebelum dia tertidur.

Disisi lain, Sungmin hanya bisa menganga lebar mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Pipinya tiba-tiba saja menghangat ketika menyadari maksud dari Kyuhyun. _Anak ini benar-benar pintar bicara_, cetus Sungmin dalam hati. "Ya! _You're such a sweet talker_!" Seru Sungmin akhirnya sambil menepuk ringan kepala Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Sungmin tidak juga menghilang sementara dia yakin rona merah dipipinya semakin kentara karena kini dia merasakan pipi chubby-nya itu semakin terasa panas. Sungmin tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan sangat senang mendengar sesuatu seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Namun, jika ditilik lebih jauh, hanya dengan melihat anak ini tersenyum saja Sungmin sudah merasa bahagia. Apalagi jika Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat romantis seperti itu padanya. Jika saja dia perempuan, mungkin dia sudah berteriak karena terlalu senang.

"Ah, apa itu _Sweet talker_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "apakah itu sejenis cake kesukaan Minnie?" tambah Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah polosnya. Melihat itu, Sungmin benar-benar ingin memeluk anak ini, jadi daripada Sungmin menyesal karena tidak melakukannya, cepat-cepat dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan dengan sangat erat. Membuat Sungmin tercekat sesaat, namun pada akhirnya balas memeluk Sungmin erat. Hey, siapa yang bisa menolak pelukan dari seorang bidadari?

"_Sweet talker_ itu artinya kau pandai bicara, Kyunnie." Jawab Sungmin yang masih erat memeluk Kyuhyun di atas sofa putih yang ada diruang tamunya. Sejak Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya dirumah Sungmin pagi tadi, mereka belum juga beranjak dari ruang tamu sama sekali. Mereka memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu disini karena suasananya benar-benar nyaman. Suara televisi tiga puluh dua inch itu sengaja dibiarkan agar menimbulkan kesan sedikit ramai, tapi tidak mengganggu keduanya.

"Kyunnie memang sudah pandai bicara sejak umur dua tahun, Minnie!" Protes Kyuhyun yang kini mengendurkan pelukannya dan memandang Sungmin lekat. Sedikit tidak terima karena Sungmin baru memuji soal itu saat ini, ya, walaupun memang mereka tidak saling mengenal dulu, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa pujian Sungmin itu sungguh aneh.

"Kyunnie, maksud Minnie kau pandai bicara bukan dalam konteks sebenarnya. Tapi itu kiasan yang berarti kau pandai bicara hingga membuat seseorang senang."Jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung, lalu Sungmin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menambahkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengerti. "Hingga membuat Minnie senang."

"Jadi, Kyunnie membuat Minnie merasa senang?!" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Kedua bola mata hitamnya kini mendadak berbinar cerah, membuat orang yang dipandangnya sedikit tersipu. Sungmin mengangguk mantap, sedetik kemudian Sungmin merasakan tulang-tulang rusuknya seperti retak karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dan terlalu kencang.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Matanya kini menunjukan bahwa dia sedikit kesal pada makhluk menggemaskan dihadapannya. Sudah tiga menit mereka berada dalam posisi ini, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak merasakan aura kesal yang kini terpancar jelas dari wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan _**'lovable'**_ dan celana training hitam itu malah fokus pada buku tebal dihadapannya. Bibir penuhnya sibuk mengerucut sementara gigi putihnya kini mengatup dan menggigit pensil yang digenggamnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mengerti bahasa inggris dasar, sedangkan anak ini hampir fasih berbahasa jepang? Aish, Sungmin hampir frustasi untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengerti rumus dasar _Simple Present Tense_. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak semenggemaskan ini, Sungmin sudah menyerah untuk menjadi tutor-nya sejak detik pertama mereka memulai session ini.

"Aish! Kenapa didunia ini harus ada bahasa Inggris? Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea saja untuk berkomunikasi?" Keluh Kyuhyun saat dia tidak sanggup lagi menyerap semua hal yang sudah diajarkan Sungmin tadi. Lagipula, belajar adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun jika sedang bersama Sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu banyak protes, Kyunnie. Cepat pelajari! Lima menit lagi aku akan memberikanmu _quiz_!" Seru Sungmin. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun galak, sedang yang dipandang hanya mendengus kesal tanda tidak setuju. Tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang timbul dibenak Kyuhyun. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Minnieee~ ayolah! Kita main _playstation_ saja atau kita pergi ketaman bermain lagi! Kyunnie tidak ingin belajar!" rengek Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menunjukan aegyo-nya. Jika saja Sungmin bukan Sungmin, mungkin dia akan menendang jauh Kyuhyun saat ini karena anak ini benar-benar tidak cocok ber-aegyo.

"Tidak Kyunnie! Ingat perjanjianmu dengan Heechul hyung tadi?" tanya Sungmin. Berusaha untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan janjinya pada Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak ingin Heechul hyung melarangmu bermain denganku kan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, kemudian menggeleng, kemudian berhenti lalu menggeleng lagi. _Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakek tua itu melarangku bertemu dengan Minnie! _Teriak Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah Minnie, ajari aku lagi apa itu _Present Tense_! Sepulangnya dia dari kegiatan club drama-nya itu, aku pasti sudah menguasai apa yang dia minta. Jadi dia tidak punya alasan untuk mengganggu kencan kita!" seru Kyuhyun antusias. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. Kadang sangat mudah untuk membujuk anak ini melakukan suatu hal. Dan Heechul hyung sepertinya sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

"Okay! Coba kau buat kalimat dengan menggunakan _Simple present tense_! Ingat rumus yang sudah aku ajarkan padamu tadi bukan, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin. Dia menjepit poninya keatas menggunakan binder klip dan kacamata dengan frame bening itu bertengger manis pada hidung mancungnya. Benar-benar seperti seorang guru. Guru yang sangat menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun memandangnya lekat. Walaupun saat ini Sungmin terlihat sangat serius, tapi kenapa dia tetap terlihat tampan dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bisakah seorang laki-laki terlihat seperti itu? Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, jika orang itu adalah Lee Sungmin maka hal apapun pasti menjadi mungkin. Pandangan Kyuhyun yang semula fokus pada rambut dan kacamata Sungmin, kini turun kearah bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki bibir seindah itu? Dengan warna merah muda dan bentuknya yang seperti huruf M, benar-benar sempurna. Lalu tanpa sadar Kyuhyun teringat peristiwa itu. Detik dimana dia merasakan bibir itu.

"_You're so georgeus!_" gumam Kyuhyun namun terlalu kencang hingga Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang kini masih sibuk memandangnya, tapi pandangannya tidak fokus, seperti orang yang sedang melamun. Dan melihat kini Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sendiri, Sungmin yakin tebakannya benar. Anak ini sedang melamun.

"Ya! Kyunnie! Jawab pertanyaan Minnie!" seru Sungmin sambil menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Sungmin tepat di manik matanya. Pipinya memerah karena tiba-tiba saja pikiran tentang ciumannya dengan Sungmin mampir lagi keotak innocent-nya. Oke Kyuhyun, jangan berfikir yang tidak benar! Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu!

"Kyunniee~ " Panggil Sungmin. Sekali lagi berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"_You're so georgeus!_" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Berharap bahwa jawabannya ini benar kalimat _Present Tense._ Setidaknya dia bisa memuji Sungmin dan menjawab pertanyaannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Well, sekali dayung, dua, tiga pulau terlewati.

"Kau yakin itu jawabannya?" tanya Sungmin, memastikan bahwa kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali kedunia nyata. Walaupun kalimat itu memang jawaban yang benar, tapi Sungmin tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan detakan jantungnya.

Hanya karena kata-kata sederhana dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa merasa sangat bahagia. Sebesar inikah efek dari seorang Kyuhyun untuknya? Jika saja Sungmin tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, mungkin Sungmin sudah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan pada anak dibawah umur. _Geez, Sungmin kenapa kau berfikiran yang tidak-tidak? Ingat Sungmin, Kyuhyun itu masih kecil!_ Sungmin berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Euhhhmmm… sepertinya itu jawaban yang benar." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu ketika dia memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. "Karena Minnie memang sangat menawan." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Pipi Sungmin memerah. Dalam diam dia mencoba untuk menghentikan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena jawaban Kyuhyun. Sungmin bukan orang yang mudah untuk menerima pujian. Atau dalam hal ini orang lebih sering menyebutnya rayuan. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat Siwon, anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya, memuji bahwa dirinya adalah seorang malaikat yang sedang menyamar. Alih-alih senang, Sungmin malah berfikir bahwa Siwon adalah orang aneh.

Tapi kenapa semuanya berbeda ketika Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya? Apakah karena wajah polosnya? Atau karena Kyuhyun memujinya dari dalam hati? Apa yang membuat semua hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Sungmin? _Aissh, Lee Sungmin, get a grip!_ Serunya pada diri sendiri.

"Coba buat kalimat lain dengan menggunakan kata kerja." Pinta Sungmin. Sengaja untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia pikirkan saat ini. Detak jantungnya pun kini mulai kembali normal.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "_Donghae go to the sea to meet his friends._" Sungmin memandangnya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Kyunnie, jika kau menggunakan subject orang ketiga tunggal, kau harus menambahkan artikel_** –es**_ atau _**–s **_dibelakang kata kerja. Karena Donghae adalah subject orang ketiga tunggal atau seorang _**He**_, maka dibelakang kata _**go**_, harus ditambahkan dengan _**–es**_." Jelas Sungmin. Berharap bahwa kali ini penjelasannya itu bisa diserap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus ditambahkan _**–es**_ ? Kenapa bukan _**–s**_ ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Matanya kini nampak terkejut karena jawabannya salah. Well, setidaknya dia tidak ingin Heechul melarangnya bermain dengan Sungmin. Jadi, dia harus bisa menyelesaikan level ini dengan baik.

"Karena kata kerja yang Kyunnie pilih itu berakhiran huruf vocal, maka kita menggunakan _**–es**_. Jika kata kerja yang dipilih Kyunnie berakhiran huruf konsonan, maka artikel yang digunakan adalah _**–s**_. Namun tidak semua kata kerja yang berakhiran dengan huruf vocal harus diakhiri dengan _**–es**_."

Mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, kepala Kyuhyun mendadak berputar-putar. Kyuhyun tidak mengira bahwa bahasa Inggris bisa sesulit ini. Pertama, huruf yang digunakan jauh berbeda dengan Hangeul. Kedua, cara pengucapannya juga sangat sulit. Ketiga, struktur kalimatnya berbeda jauh dengan bahasa Korea. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengutuk siapapun itu penemu bahasa Inggris dan membuatnya menjadi bahasa International.

Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bingung. Siapa yang tidak? Saat pertama kali mempelajari bahasa Inggris, Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Namun, ibunya dulu selalu melatihnya dan memaksanya untuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris dasar selama dia berada dirumah. Jadi, sedikit banyak Sungmin mulai menguasainya.

Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih mencerna penjelasan Sungmin barusan sambil menulis beberapa _note_ pada buku tulisnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sungmin mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan melihat kearahnya. Tatapan Kyuhyun hangat dan menenangkan. Meskipun ada sedikit kebingungan didalamnya, namun Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa dia mulai tenggelam dalam tatapan itu.

Sungguh sangat dasyat efek Kyuhyun padanya. Tangan Sungmin kini berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja jarak mereka berdua kini menjadi lebih dekat hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun diwajahnya.

Dan saat Kyuhyun sudah mengubah posisi kepalanya agar hidung mereka tidak bersentuhan, pensil yang dipegang Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menusuk tangan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin berteriak dan menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun darinya, lalu Kyuhyun pun terjatuh. Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menopang tubuhnya tadi disentak oleh Sungmin. Hingga wajah Kyuhyun kini tepat menabrak buku tebal yang terbuka lebar pada meja kayu yang memisahkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, sementara Sungmin hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Pemandangan tadi sungguh sangat lucu. Apalagi ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun. Tidak, Sungmin tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini jika scene tadi terus berulang dikepalanya.

"Minnie! Kenapa Minnie tertawa? Kyunnie sedang menderita disini." Protes Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang kini mulai memerah. Dipandangnya Sungmin dengan tatapan jengkel. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak merasakan kesakitan yang berarti pada hidungnya, hanya saja perasaan malu karena tidak berhasil mencium Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya membuatnya menunjukan bahwa seolah hidung kebanggaannya itu terluka. Sementara itu Sungmin masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Kejadian tadi benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Maksudnya, ya, Sungmin memang berniat untuk mencium Kyuhyun tadi, tapi Kyuhyun justru malah berakhir dengan mencium buku bahasa Inggris yang dibencinya itu. _Ini benar-benar lucu_, seru Sungmin dalam hati.

"Minnie~" rengek Kyuhyun. Kini semua wajah Kyuhyun memerah, bahkan sampai kedua daun telinganya pun ikut memerah. Wajah Kyuhyun kini sudah mirip kepiting rebus yang sering dimakan oleh Heechul.

"Hahaha..ah..Ma..ha..maafkan aku…" Sungmin berusaha untuk menjawab Kyuhyun dalam tawanya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam lalu dikeluarkannya perlahan. Dia mengulanginya sampai tiga kali hingga tawanya benar-benar berhenti. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Hidungku sakit!" seru Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi nampak kesakitan. Kemudian Sungmin melihat titik yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun padanya. Hidung Kyuhyun benar-benar merah dan hal itu membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah karena malah menertawakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Maafkan Minnie, Kyunnie!" Sungmin memandang hidung Kyuhyun sambil mengusapnya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya untuk melihat apakah ada memar disana, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menempelkan bibir plum miliknya pada hidung Kyuhyun dengan maksud untuk membuat rasa sakitnya menghilang.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?" tambah Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Sambil mengedip genit kearah Kyuhyun, membuat mulut Kyuhyun menganga lebar dan pikirannya mendadak _blank_. Dipandangnya Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu tiba-tiba saja ide itu muncul dikepalanya.

"Disini juga sakit, Minnie…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Namun bukan ciuman yang didapatkannya, malah bantal sofa yang sukses mendarat diwajahnya.

Aiggoo~Kyuhyun tidak mengira bahwa begini berat cobaannya untuk menguasai sebuah _**Simple Present Tense.**_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sejak satu menit yang lalu kedua matanya masih saja menatap tajam pria itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Baru saja semalam dia bisa merasakan indahnya hari karena dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin seharian penuh. Tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Kyuhyun tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan harus mempercepat kebahagiaannya dengan mengirimkan makhluk setengah ikan kerumah Sungmin hari ini.

Sementara itu, orang yang dipandang Kyuhyun malah balik memandangnya dengan tatapan polos dan senang. Kedua matanya seolah berbinar dibawah sinar matahari pagi yang sudah mulai meninggi. Kedua tangan pria itu sibuk menggenggam tas ransel hitam miliknya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dan senyumannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah! Kau datang?" tanya Sungmin dari balik punggung Kyuhyun. Berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang sedikit terasa mengerikan. Well, jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang bersama, maka kata yang ada dipikiran Sungmin hanya satu, yaitu mengerikan. Donghae mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin kemudian mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk kerumah Sungmin dengan sedikit menyentuh –dengan cara yang sangat tidak gentle- Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengutuk Donghae dalam fikirannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin ketika mereka sudah berada diruang tamu. Sungmin sedang menyiapkan makanan dan minuman di dapur. Tubuh Kyuhyun nampak tenang, tapi fikirannya tidak. Kyuhyun sudah berbaik hati padanya belakangan ini. Hey, Kyuhyun sudah mengizinkan Donghae untuk menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu penuh dengan Sungmin ketika mereka ikut kompetisi dance bukan? Buat apa ikan badut ini kembali mengunjungi Sungmin-nya hari ini? Dengan menggunakan tas ransel pula. Kyuhyun mempunya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya memandangnya kesal. Kali ini wajahnya tidak tersenyum. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan wajahnya ketika Sungmin berada bersama mereka. "Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil!" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau itu menggangguku dan Minnie!" balas Kyuhyun lagi. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat didepan dadanya. Sementara Donghae hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak tertarik dari atas kepala hingga keujung kaki Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tersindir. _Ikan badut ini benar-beanr cari mati_, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapanya? Kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku bermain kerumah temanku! Lagipula boleh atau tidaknya aku berkunjung kerumah Sungmin itu bukan keputusanmu! Itu hak Sungmin!" balas Donghae tidak mau kalah. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. _Sepertinya ikan badut ini berbeda dari yang biasanya_, pikir Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja aku berhak. Karena aku adalah pacarnya!" seru Kyuhyun mantap. Well, Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa hanya itulah senjatanya yang paling utama. Bukankah Donghae sudah tahu tentang hal itu?

"Itukan hanya pemikiran sepihak darimu. Pernahkah Sungmin bilang bahwa dia mencintaimu atau bahwa dia menyukaimu?" tanya Donghae. Membuat Kyuhyun berfikir keras. "Dari ekspresi wajahmu, aku fikir Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakannya." Tambah Donghae. Pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap itu hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang kini terdiam ditempatnya. Ekspresi percaya diri yang ditunjukannya semula mendadak menghilang tergantikan dengan wajah khawatir.

Jika Kyuhyun ulang kembali dari awal kedekatannya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak ingat bahwa pria manis itu pernah mengatakan suka ataupun cinta padanya. Selama ini selalu Kyuhyun yang menyebutkan hal itu pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingat, Sungmin sudah sering menolak ungkapan perasaannya. Bersikeras bahwa hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang salah. Tapi apa salahnya ketika kau mencintai seseorang? Bukankan menujukannya adalah hal yang benar?

Lalu bukankah Sungmin sudah menciumnya? Bukankah itu adalah tanda bahwa Sungmin juga mencintainya? Beribu pertanyaan kini hinggap didalam fikiran Kyuhyun. Semuanya karena Donghae membuatnya tersadar bahwa selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Sungmin mencintainya. Selama ini hanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha keras sendiri.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang paling menakutkan yang pernah Donghae dapatkan dari orang lain. Dan saat orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sepertii itu adalah seorang anak kecil, Donghae merasakan bulu-bulu halus dalam tubuhnya berdiri. Namun Donghae tidak boleh menunjukan hal itu pada anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku padamu waktu itu?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang tidak kalah serius dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun mantap. "Aku akan mengambil Sungmin darimu!"

.

.

**-End Of Chapter 4-**

**.**

**.**

A.n :

1. Ayo kita acak-acak Donghae!

2. Maaf baru bisa posting akhir minggu, karena jadwal lagi banyak kerjaan T_T sedih rasanya gak bisa berjumpa dengan si unyu Kyu disini…. #sigh well, at least cerita ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai masuk ke konflik utamanya :D Dan semoga Chapter ini cukup panjang ya…

3. Dhee punya FF fantasi baruuuuu~ /peluk

4. Mudah-mudahan bisa update cepat! #berdoa dalam hati

**Thanks for all the reviewers :**

1. Maaf gak bisa balesin review satu-satu. Tapi terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah support dan review, follow maupun jadiin cerita ini favorite kalian. That means a lot for me, really! Dan kalau aku sudah ada waktu, mungkin aku akan balesin review kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk support cerita ini, walaupun baru Chapter 4.

2. And Oh! Cerita ini cerita KyuMin. Bukan MinKyu. Jadi buat semua reviewers yang tanya siapa yang jadi uke siapa yang jadi seme, _**well, for me Kyu is forever on top!**_

3. Trus untuk yang tanya apakah cerita ini akan berlangsung sampai Kyu dewasa? Well, it depends. Tergantung nanti bagaimana progress dari cerita ini. Outline-nya sendiri sudah jadi, please looking forward for this story :D

4. Btw, sebagai bonus untuk penantian para readers, aku posting satu oneshot untuk kalian sebagai permintaan maaf :p

Please enjoy!

**And… KYUMIN IS FOREVER REAL! **

See you in the next part, Pyong! ^_^ **Zen~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Sunny; Hyukjae

**Rating** : K to T

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff; Slight!Angst to come

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : KyuMin is REAL!**

.

.

.

.: Sebelumnya :.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang paling menakutkan yang pernah Donghae dapatkan dari orang lain. Dan saat orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sepertii itu adalah seorang anak kecil, Donghae merasakan bulu-bulu halus dalam tubuhnya berdiri. Namun Donghae tidak boleh menunjukan hal itu pada anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku padamu waktu itu?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang tidak kalah serius dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun mantap. "Aku akan mengambil Sungmin darimu!"

.

.

.

**- Chapter 5-**

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada saat dimana dia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Tiga tahun mengenal Kyuhyun dan hampir delapan tahun mengenal Donghae seharusnya bisa membuatnya terbiasa dengan kelakuan dua orang anak kecil ini. Ya, Sungmin lebih senang menyebut Donghae sebagai anak kecil. Karena walaupun umurnya sama dengan Sungmin, tapi kelakuan Donghae itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun dalam berbagai hal Sungmin mengakui bahwa –mungkin- Kyuhyun sedikit lebih dewasa daripada Donghae.

Contohnya adalah pagi tadi ketika Donghae baru saja datang kerumahnya. Sungmin mendengar mereka beradu mulu saat dia sedang berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makanan ringan dan cokelat panas untuk keduanya. Tadinya, Sungmin ingin membiarkan mereka hingga Kyuhyun dan Donghae kehabisan tenaga dengan sendirinya. Namun, mendengar perdebatan mereka yang semakin tidak jelas akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera melerai keduanya.

Jika saja Sungmin terlambat satu menit saja, Sungmin yakin dia akan melihat beberapa rambut Donghae berserakan pada lantai marmer putih miliknya. Karena saat Sungmin bergegas dari dapur untuk kebali ke ruang tamu, dia melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang sudah tepat berada dipangkuan Donghae sedang tangannya menarik keras rambut Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari monster itu dengan mencubit keras pinggangnya. Hebatnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan karena dia terus saja berkonsentrasi pada rambut Donghae. Hey, harga diri! Harga diri!

Dan butuh tiga kali teriakan dengan nada tiga oktaf dari Sungmin untuk menghentikan keduanya. Kedua anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak bisa berada ditempat yang sama. _Lagipula pada film Finding Nemo, ikan hiu dan ikan badut tidak bisa diletakkan dalam satu kawasan yang sama, bukan?_ Fikir Sungmin absurb.

.

.

.

"Minnie, bisakah kau mengajariku soal ini?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah yang –dibuat- serius. Akhirnya setelah satu jam berusaha untuk menenangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun agar tidak menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang sangat tidak penting itu, Sungmin bisa juga memulai kegiatannya.

Alasan utama kenapa Donghae datang kerumahnya adalah untuk mengejar ketertinggalan mereka selama seminggu ini. Terima kasih kepada Profesor Park atas tugas essay yang dia berikan sebagai hadiah kemenagan team mereka. "Aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan rumusnya." Tambah Donghae lagi masih dengan wajah serius yang sama. Sementara Sungmin menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah serius dari pria dihadapannya. Kemudian berusaha menerangkan kembali pada Donghae materi yang masih tidak dia mengerti.

Sedangkan yang diterangkan hanya meletakkan tangannya diatas meja kayu cokelat itu untuk menopang dagunya, kemudian Donghae memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kagum bercampur mendamba. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang diterangkan Sungmin. Donghae hanya perlu bertanya agar dia bisa membuat pria yang mengenakan kaos berwarna merah muda dengan gambar kelinci terlukis di bagian dadanya itu menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Rasanya Donghae tidak akan bosan hanya dengan memandang Sungmin seharian. Apalagi pria yang hanya beberapa centimeter lebih pendek darinya ini sedang memakai kacamatanya. Donghae tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan dan benar-benar terlihat _cute_.

Ingin sekali rasanya Donghae mencubit pipi Sungmin yang chubby itu. Ditambah dengan cara Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika dia sedang serius, seolah mengundangnya untuk mencicipi sedikit rasa kulit tipis itu. Donghae bersyukur bahwa sepertinya Sungmin terlalu fokus menerangkan hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sedang memandangnya dan tidak memperhatikan.

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Donghae berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari buku dihadapannya.

"Hmm…" Jawab Sungmin yang kemudian menatap Donghae dengan wajah cutenya.

"Should I be your glasses?" Tanya Donghae. Wajahnya serius namun ada senyum tersungging disudut bibirnya. Sungmin memandangnya bingung sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya. "Why?"

"So that I could stare at you right into your eyes everytime I want." Jawab Donghae dengan masih memandang Sungmin tepat dimanik matanya. Well, Donghae sengaja menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan tujuan agar Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya. Agar anak kurang ajar itu tidak mengganggu usahanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae barusan, Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dan mengulum senyumnya. Sejak kapan sahabatnya ini berubah menjadi orang yang _cheesy_ seperti ini? Hal ini membuktikan bahwa terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Hyukjae dapat menyebabkan kadar keromantisan seseorang menjadi sedikit berlebihan. Hey, Hyukjae itu gemar sekali merayu siapa saja. Bahkan Sunny!

"Donghae-ah, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Hyukjae. Lihat apa yang dia lakukan padamu sekarang?" tanya Sungmin, lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Membuat Donghae secara tidak sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Sepertinya rayuannya tidak berhasil, Sungmin itu memang tidak mudah dirayu dengan cara seperti ini_, Donghae berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku serius soal itu!" seru Donghae.

"Aku juga serius soal itu! Berhentilah bermain dengan Hyukjae atau kau akan berubah menjadi seperti dirinya. Playboy!" balas Sungmin. Kemudian tanpa sadar keduanya larut dalam tawa dan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling mereka.

Sementara di sudut lain ruang itu, tak jauh dari Sungmin dan Donghae berada, Kyuhyun –untuk yang kesekian kalinya- memutar bola matanya kesal. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Donghae, tapi dari kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Donghae sedang berusaha merayu Sungmin-nya. _Alasan klasik! Bilang saja terus terang kalau kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan Minnie-ku! _ Protes Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin memberikan penjelasan pada Donghae setelah tadi sempat terganggu dengan rayuan Donghae. Sungmin memang tidak pernah bisa berhenti membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum –meskipun Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi- dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan Sungmin yang sedang seriuspun terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuknya. Jika saja Donghae tidak menjadi penghalang diantara mereka saat ini, mungkin saja Kyuhyun sudah mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi untuk mencium Sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah soal hal itu.

Dari balik buku bahasa Inggris tebalnya, Kyuhyun masih saja mengawasi Sungmin dan Donghae dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae menyadari bahwa mata Kyuhyun sedang terfokus padanya, tapi sepertinya makhluk jelmaan ikan itu memilih untuk tidak peduli. Dan itu justru membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati. Pokoknya, biar bagaimanapun perhatian Sungmin harus lebih banyak untuk Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, apakah Minnie punya kamus?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketika dia melihat Sungmin semakin mendekat kearah Donghae hingga membuat kedua siku mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae menghentikan sesi tanya jawab mereka kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya sejenak tanda bahwa dia sedang berfikir, sedangkan Donghae hanya memandang Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. _Cih! Anak ini selalu punya waktu yang tepat untuk mengganggu ke'intiman' kami,_ maki Donghae dalam hati.

"Bukankah kau punya kamus elektronik?" tanya Donghae datar dan nampak tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namun matanya memandang langsung ke manik mata Kyuhyun yang jelas sekali sedang menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, ikan badut!" Protes Kyuhyun. Hey, Kyuhyun bertanya pada makhluk menggemaskan dan lucu yang ada dihadapan Donghae, bukan bertanya pada ikan di laut. Errr…maksudnya ikan badut yang terdampar dihadapannya.

Donghae memutar matanya kemudian melanjutkan menulis apa yang tadi diterangkan oleh Sungmin pada buku catatannya, takut-takut dia akan lupa nanti. Menurut Donghae, adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun sama saja berlari keliling lapangan sepakbola dua kali putaran. Melelahkan!

Jadi daripada dia kesal sendiri, lebih baik dia menganggapnya tidak ada dan mencoba keberuntungannya lagi nanti. Maju terus pantang mundur!

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae dari sudut matanya kemudian berteriak senang dalam hati. _Jika kau ingin perang secara terang-terangan, baiklah! Ayo kita bertarung secara adil!_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Donghae! Biar bagaimanapun, Donghae itu jauh lebih tua darimu, jadi panggil dia 'Hyung', mengerti?" terang Sungmin yang jelas sekali tidak menyukai cara Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae. "Lagipula Donghae benar, bukankah Kyunnie punya kamus electronik sendiri?" tambah Sungmin, menyetujui pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sedikit kemudian memaki Donghae dalam hati ketika dia melihat manusia setengah ikan itu menyeringai dari balik buku tebal miliknya. Lalu Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat seolah memohon agar Sungmin tidak membagi perhatiannya pada siapapun. Namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan malah balik memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kamus elektronik itu sepertinya sudah tidak _up-to-date_ karena dia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang Kyunnie cari." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lelah dan sedikit kecewa. Hal itu membuat Sungmin merasa khawatir pada kekasih kecilnya ini. Apakah dia terlalu keras pada Kyuhyun? Tapi ini semua kan untuk kebaikannya juga.

Kyuhyun memang pandai dihampir semua mata pelajaran, kecuali pada bidang bahasa asing ini. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin disebut sebagai penyebab itu semua oleh Heechul. Meskipun Heechul adalah orang yang baik, tapi Sungmin tahu benar bahwa pria itu bisa lebih menakutkan daripada ayahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu sebaiknya Sungmin tidak mencari masalah pada anak tertua keluarga Cho itu.

Dibuangnya nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya itu perlahan sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sofa putih. Kemudian Sungmin duduk disebelahnya dan mengusap sayang rambut Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat senang melakukannya, rasanya tenang dan nyaman. Sungmin rela jika harus menghabiskan waktu selama apapun hanya dalam posisi seperti ini.

Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk dan sibuk memandang permadani cokelat yang berada dibawahnya seolah benda itu adalah benda paling menarik didunia. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun membuat pola-pola abstrak untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada belaian Sungmin.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau cari Kyunnie? Mungkin Minnie bisa membantu?" tanya Sungmin lembut, nyaris seperti bisikan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Anak kecil itu dapat merasakan bulu halus di bagian belakang lehernya berdiri ketika merasakan desiran nafas Sungmin. _Sejak kapan udaranya jadi sedingin ini?_ gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, apa yang sedang Kyunnie cari?" tanya Sungmin lagi ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih terdiam, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan memandang mata Sungmin lekat. Meskipun Sungmin menggunakan kacamatanya saat ini, Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihatnya dimanapun. Ya, dia dapat melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam manik cokelat itu. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Kyunnie ingin mencari arti Minnie dalam kehidupan Kyunnie. Apakah Minnie punya kamus atau buku yang dapat menjelaskan hal itu?" Jawab Kyuhyun polos. Membuat Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun karena mendadak saja jantung Sungmin seperti ingin meledak dan wajahnya berubah merah seperti baru saja berjemur dibawah terik matahari musim panas.

Padahal Donghae tadi jelas-jelas berusaha merayunya, tapi dia tidak merasakan perasaan apapun kecuali keinginan untuk tertawa. Tidak ada perasaan senang, tidak ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didalam perutnya dan jantungnyapun tidak berdegup sekencang ini. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun mempunyai pengaruh yang berbeda? Padahal mungkin saja Kyuhyun hanya bertanya tanpa ada maksud merayunya? Sungmin, sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada anak ini! seru Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Donghae yang entah mengapa nampak tersedak sesuatu. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya barusan? Lagipula, sejak kapan ikan bisa tersedak? _Well, mungkin ikan badut itu sudah mulai ditolak oleh habitatnya sendiri, makanya dia mengungsi kerumah Sungmin-nya, _Kyuhyun menyimpulkan sendiri dengan wajah polosnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Donghae memutuskan bahwa dia akan menginap. Membuat Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak menendang tulang kering ikan menyebalkan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun kini sudah bisa menebak arah pikiran Donghae. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikan kepuasan pada ikan itu ketika Sungmin memarahinya untuk bersikap sopan terhadap Donghae. Jadi -dengan sangat berat hati- Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ketika Sungmin mengiyakan permintaan Donghae.

Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya ketika dia sudah bersiap tidur. Donghae, si ikan ajaib itu sekarang berada tepat disebelah Sungmin. Seharusnya yang tidur dikamar Sungmin itu hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja, tapi karena Donghae tidak suka sendirian –dan Sungmin dengan bangganya membenarkan hal itu pada Kyuhyun- jadi, Sungmin mengajaknya tidur bersamanya dan Kyuhyun. Dengan urutan Donghae, Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun membelah dua kepala Donghae dan melihat isi kepalanya sebentar. Karena jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti jalan fikiran orang itu. Pria ini dengan lantangnya mengibarkan bendera perang dihadapan Kyuhyun, tapi tidur sendirian saja dia tidak berani. _Bagaimana Donghae akan melindungi Sungmin-nya jika tidur sendiri saja dia tidak berani?_ Gumam Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa percaya diri Kyuhyun meningkat seratus persen dari yang semula sudah seratus persen. Jadi, jika ditotal sekarang tingkat kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari batas umum yang ditentukan dalam hal persaingan cinta.

Dan melihat Donghae yang kini sudah tertidur lelap sambil sedikit memeluk Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega jika harus bersaing dengan makhluk rapuh ini. Jika saja Donghae bukan orang yang menyebalkan dan tidak berusaha untuk memisahkannya dengan Sungmin, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan berbaik hati padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang Hyung.

Karena saat ini Sungmin sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dan membelai rambutnya agar dia tertidur, jadi, untuk sementara Kyuhyun memaafkan Donghae. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun bisa berpura-pura bahwa Donghae tidak sedang berada diantara mereka. Yup, itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika ada seorang bidadari sedang membelainya agar dia tertidur bukan?

"Masih belum tidur, Kyunnie?" Bisik Sungmin pelan. Takut suaranya nanti akan membangunkan Donghae yang tengah tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Tangannya masih sibuk membelai puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang kini masih terbangun. Posisi Sungmin sendiri kini tengah memeluk Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanda bahwa Kyuhyun masih mendengar apa yang Sungmin bisikan. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Kyuhyun dapat mencium wangi sabun strawberry yang biasa digunakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka strawberry karena rasanya yang asam, tapi jika strawberry itu sudah melekat ditubuh Sungmin, mungkin Kyuhyun akan langsung memakannya tanpa berfikir dua kali.

"Tidurlah Kyunnie, ini sudah malam. Besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk menjemput Heechul Hyung." Bisik Sungmin lagi. Kali ini Sungmin meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Kyuhyun, kemudian menciumnya lembut. Jika Sungmin bisa meminta, dia ingin bahwa malam ini tidak akan berakhir. Sungmin ingin selamanya seperti ini. Memeluk Kyuhyun, membelainya dan memeluknya tanpa beban. Tanpa rasa khawatir. Tapi apa daya, waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dihentikan. Dan harapan sepertinya hanyalah sebuah harapan.

Ketika Sungmin sudah merasakan kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat, Sungmin merasakan pergerakan seseorang yang ada dalam pelukannya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayang dan ada sedikit antusias yang terlintas dimata hitamnya yang kini seperti bersinar didalam remang-remang lampu kamarnya.

"Minnie, Kyunnie ingin mencoba membuat kalimat Present Tense lagi, bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berbisik. Takut dia akan membangunkan ikan badut yang sedang serius tertidur disebelah kekasihnya. Jika bukan karena Sungmin yang sedang memeluknya, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menendang jauh ikan itu ke ujung lautan yang tidak tertera dipeta dunia. Mungkin antartika adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak tepat waktunya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun agak sedikit gugup karena besok adalah hari terakhir batas waktu yang diberikan oleh Heechul agar Kyuhyun bisa menguasainya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul besok, Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan diizinkan untuk keluar rumah untuk beberapa waktu. Well, Heechul agak sedikit keras mengenai pendidikan.

Menurut Sungmin itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena Heechul adalah anak tertua keluarga Cho. Dan mengingat bahwa kedua orang tua mereka sudah tidak ada, semua tanggung jawab dibebankan kepada Heechul. Termasuk didalamnya adalah mengenai pendidikan Kyuhyun. Jadi, meskipun Sungmin sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, dia tidak bisa menolak Kyuhyun. Hey, Sungmin kan juga tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm…" Jawab Sungmin sambil setengah mengangguk pelan masih dalam posisinya yang memeluk Kyuhyun. Merasakan Kyuhyun yang bergerak memindahkan tangan Sungmin yang memeluknya, Sungminpun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit hingga kini Kyuhyun bisa memandang jelas wajah Sungmin yang mengantuk.

"Minnie~" Rengek Kyuhyun saat mata Sungmin masih setengah terpejam. Berusaha membuat Sungmin terbangun agar dia bisa memastikan bahwa kalimat yang akan dibuatnya nanti adalah kalimat yang benar. Dan memastikan bahwa Sungmin mengerti maksud dari kalimatnya.

"Ya,Kyunnie. Minnie bisa mendengar apa yang Kyunnie katakan." Kata Sungmin pelan dengan suara agak sedikit serak miliknya. Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, namun jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi?

"Cepat buat kalimatnya…" tambah Sungmin lagi. Jika Kyuhyun tidak cepat mencobanya, satu menit lagi mungkin Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya.

"I Love You." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mencium kening Sungmin sekilas kemudian kembali memeluk Sungmin. Jadi, meskipun wajah Kyuhyun kini terasa sangat panas, setidaknya dia bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin sekaligus melatih kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya. Ya, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu adalah kalimat yang benar. Karena itulah satu-satunya kata yang dia ingat saat guru bahasa Inggrisnya menerangkan. Karena setiap mendengar kata _**'Love'**_ pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Sungmin-nya. Lalu sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah berada di alam mimpi dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari efek yang ditinggalkannya setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Memang kalimat yang sangat sederhana, namun mengandung sejuta makna. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa kalimat yang keluar dengan polos darinya itu membuat Sungmin tidak mengantuk lagi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Donghae ketika dia melihat Sungmin terdiam memandangi susu hangat dihadapannya. Matanya tidak fokus dan nampak sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang berat. Bukan maksud untuk mengintip, hanya saja Donghae tadi merasa haus saat dia tertidur, jadi dia memutuskan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa Sungmin tidak ada disebelahnya saat dia terbangun tadi.

Dan disinilah mereka. Berdiam didapur yang sepi. Secangkir cokelat dan susu panas menemani keduanya dalam diam. Donghae yang semula tidak ingin memecah keheningan ini, akhirnya tidak tahan juga karena merasa seolah dia sedang sendirian. Dan Donghae sangat tidak menyukai sepi.

"Sungmin-ah! kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah tadi kau masih menemani anak itu tidur?" tanya Donghae lagi. Sungmin yang tersentak dari lamunannya kini memandang Donghae dengan senyuman canggung sambil meggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku haus, itu saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil menengguk susu hangatnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Min. Kau tahu aku akan selalu ada disini saat kau butuh teman bercerita." Lirih Donghae. Saat tidak ada respon dari Sungmin atas kata-katanya barusan, Donghae menyesap cokelat panasnya sambil melirik Sungmin dari balik gelasnya.

"Kyuhyun…" Gumam Sungmin namun karena hari sudah menjelang pagi dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana, membuat suara Sungmin terdengar lumayan jelas ditelinga Donghae.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" pancing Donghae lagi. Sungmin nampak ragu-ragu sedikit dan nampak tidak ingin bercerita. Namun Donghae tahu betul untuk tidak terlalu memaksanya, karena sahabatnya ini justru malah tidak akan memulai ceritanya sama sekali.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, Hae."Jawab Sungmin lagi. Kali ini Sungmin memandang Donghae. Berusaha membaca ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Takut-takut dia berfikir bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang bakteri yang perlu dijauhi. Alih-alih seperti yang dipikirkan Sungmin, Donghae justru malah tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. _Aneh!_ Pikir Sungmin.

"Bukankah semua orang juga sudah tahu? Asal kau tahu Min, anak itu sudah mengancam semua orang yang ditemuinya agar tidak dekat-dekat denganmu, karena kau adalah miliknya! Bahkan dia juga bilang seperti itu pada Sunny!" Jelas Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, ini berbeda! Dia mengatakannya dengan begitu yakin. Kau tahu kan seperti saat Yesung meminta Ryeowook menjadi kekasihnya." Bantah Sungmin lagi.

"Bukankah kau dan Kyuhyun memang sepasang kekasih?" tanya Donghae polos. Setelah mendengar itu, Sungmin merasa syok. Itu memang benar, tapi Darimana Donghae tahu hal seperti itu? Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Lalu, apakah soal ciuman itu Donghae juga mengetahuinya? Jika dia memang mengetahuinya, habis sudah Sungmin.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilangkan, Kyuhyun itu mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya. Tentu saja semua orang tidak ada yang percaya. Itu hanyalah omongan seorang anak kecil. Mereka malah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun itu menggemaskan." Jelas Donghae. _Aissshh… bagian mana dari anak menyeramkan itu yang menggemaskan? Kalau mengerikan mungkin akau setuju._ Protes Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, Kyuhyun itu sepertinya benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" Balas Sungmin lagi. Sungmin sendiri bingung apakah dia harus senang atau sedih akan hal , sungmin memang menyukai Kyuhyun dan mungkin saja malah dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun sejak lama. Namun, walaupun Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu bahkan pada Kyuhyun sekalipun, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengerti dengan sendirinya. Dan lagipula, Sungmin sudah menciumnya! Bukankah itu adalah tanda bahwa Sungmin benar-benar jatuh hati pada anak kecil itu?

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lelah saat dia melihat perang antara Sungmin dan fikirannya sendiri, kemudian meletakkan gelas cokelat panas yang sudah dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Min, sebaiknya kau fikirkan baik-baik soal ini, Kyuhyun itu masih kecil. Perasaan Kyuhyun itu masih bisa berubah. Perasaan anak itu adalah sesuatu yang bebas. Mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, mungkin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, entahlah itu hakmu. Tapi apakah Kyuhyun sendiri tahu arti kata cinta itu sendiri? Apakah setelah dia dewasa nanti dia tetap tertarik padamu? Tetap mencintaimu?"

"Kalaupun perasaan Kyuhyun itu tidak berubah, tapi perbedaan umur kalian juga itu menjadi halangan. Saat Kyuhyun berumur delapan belas tahun nanti, kau sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Dan _problem_ yang paling besar adalah kenyataan bahwa kalian adalah laki-laki dan kau adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan. Jadi, coba kau fikirkan lagi soal ini Minnie." Tambah Donghae lagi sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan gelas cokelatnya.

_Nice spot, Donghae! Nice Spot!_ Puji Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya kata-katanya barusan bisa membuat Sungmin sedikit berfikir. Dan karena Donghae sangat mengenal Sungmin, sahabatnya ini pasti akan memikirkan kata-katanya barusan. Mungkin saja sahabatnya ini akan menjauhi Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu. Jadi, Donghae tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga hanya untuk bertengkar dengan anak kecil kurang ajar itu. Dan saat hal itu terjadi, Donghae hanya tinggal mengisi kekosongan itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Jahat kah Donghae? Bukan itu adalah taktik!

Dan ketika Donghae hendak mengembalikan gelas yang tadi dipakainya ketempat semula, dia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dibalik pintu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang dapur tempat Donghae dan Sungmin bertukar pembicaraan tadi. Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Tapi Donghae saat ini tidak boleh takut pada anak ini. Meskipun Kyuhyun menakutkan, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang keras kepala dan egois. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai terkembang dibibirnya sementara Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari posisinya saat ini dan tetap memandang Donghae dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. _Well, the war is just begin!_

_._

_._

_._

**-End Of Chapter 5-**

A.n :

1. Sedikit gak puas dengan chapter ini T_T

2. Tabok Donghae!

3. Kyunniee sini sama aku aja~~ *ting-ting-ting*

4. Update…Update…Update…

.

.

**Thanks for all the reviewers : **

1. Terima kasih buat semua orang yang sudah bersedia read dan yang review FF ini. Ya, walaupun FF ini rada abstrak, tapi sekali lagi terima kasih. /Peluk semuanya.

2. Maaf tidak bisa terlalu aktif dan sering update. Pertama, kerjaan lagi banyak banget dan gak bisa diajak kompromi. Kedua, internet dirumah error teruuusss.

3. Semoga chapter ini lumayan panjang ya… hehehehe…

4. Oh! Little bit tempted to add something naughty… :p

**And… KYUMIN IS FOREVER REAL!**

See you in the next chapter ^_^v Pyong! _**Zen~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Sunny; Hyukjae

**Rating** : T to M [Oops! Did I say M?]

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff; Slight!Angst

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : KyuMin is REAL!**

.

.

.: Sebelumnya:.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai terkembang dibibirnya sementara Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari posisinya saat ini dan tetap memandang Donghae dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. _Well, the war is just begin!_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang dua orang yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter darinya. Entah dia harus senang atau harus marah saat melihat kedua orang itu begitu dekat. Terlampau dekat malah. Anak yang kini tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan menggenggam tas selempang biru miliknya itu sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak menghampiri kedua sosok yang terlihat sangat akrab dimatanya itu. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan satupun pergerakan salah satu pria yang terlihat –walau sebenarnya tak kasat mata- sedikit lebih tinggi dari pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun melihat keduanya tertawa. Sedang membicarakan apa, Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu. Yang dia inginkan adalah agar pria berambut hitam yang duduk disebelah Sungmin-nya itu menjauhkan tangan kotor itu dari pundak kekasihnya. Hey, kenapa tangan itu malah makin senang bergeliria ke tengkuk dan kemudian mendarat dikepala Sungmin? Kyuhyun tahu mereka memang sahabat yang –Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau mengakui hal ini selama eksistensinya masih terlihat- sangat dekat, tapi bukan berarti mereka bebas melakukan skinship dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berada.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Kyuhyun akhirnya meletakkan tangannya di saku celana sekolah berwarna hitam itu dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok putih yang memisahkannya dengan mereka –Sungmin dan sahabatnya yang berasal dari laut-. Berharap agar keberadaannya tidak terlihat oleh kedua orang itu. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa lelah. Apakah karena latihan sepak bola tadi? Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu. Yang dia yakini saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang tidak mempunyai _mood_ untuk membuat keributan.

Anak yang kini tengah memandang tanah dibawah kakinya mendesah pelan. Membuang karbondioksida yang sudah terlalu lama berdiam di dalam paru-parunya. Sepertinya ikan badut itu tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Sejak awal, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ikan badut itu memang punya dendam pribadi dengannya.

Bukan salah Kyuhyun kan kalau dia lebih tampan darinya hingga Sungmin-nya lebih tertarik –setidaknya ini menurut Kyuhyun- padanya? Ya, walaupun Kyuhyun masih kecil, Kyuhyun yakin banyak yang terpesona dengan wajah tampannya. Apalagi pintar adalah nilai tambah yang dibanggakannya. Dua point utama itu tidak dimiliki oleh ikan badut itu, makanya Kyuhyun berani mengibarkan bendera perang padanya tinggi-tinggi.

Tapi ternyata lawannya kini tangguh. Terlalu tangguh malah.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal saat dia secara tidak sengaja melihat Donghae sedang mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut. Dihentakkannya kaki kecil miliknya pada aspal dingin yang tidak bersalah dibawah kakinya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali melakukan hal itu, namun karena Sungmin masih lebih tinggi darinya, dia selalu gagal saat ingin melakukan itu. Dia harus menunggu ketika Sungmin menyejajarkan posisi mereka dulu baru Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya. Sepertinya dia harus lebih sering lagi minum susu hingga dia mabuk agar dia bisa segera menyusul tinggi kekasihnya.

Hatinya semakin mencelos ketika dia melihat Sungmin tertawa senang saat lagi-lagi Donghae mengacak rambutnya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghampiri mereka dan memisahkan keduanya secara paksa. Kemudian melemparkan ikan badut itu kelaut atlantik biar dia membeku sekalian atau mungkin melemparkannya ke sungai Amazon di America Selatan sana biar piranha-piranha itu mengoyak habis tubuhnya –oke, yang ini terkesan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat kejam. Tapi biar saja! Kyuhyun tidak suka Donghae mengganggu dan berusaha mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau bersikap seperti itu. Itu adalah sikap anak kecil egois –setidaknya Kyuhyun tetap akan menyimpan pemikiran soal sungai Amazon tadi untuk dirinya sendiri- yang tidak mau mainannya diambil orang! Lagipula Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil –setidaknya itu menurut dirinya- dan Sungmin bukanlah mainan. Jadi, Kyuhyun ingin bertanding secara sehat dengan Donghae.

Dan karena saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berbaik hati –Hey, dia baru saja lulus dari ujian buatan Heechul yang berjudul –How-to-get-together-with-Minnie-through-english-lesson- atau apapun itu namanya- Kyuhyun mengizinkan Donghae untuk **berusaha** –meskipun Kyuhyun yakin makhluk jelmaan ikan badut itu akan gagal- memenangkan hati Sungmin. _Hanya kali ini saja_, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dengan langkah ringan, dia mengayunkan kakinya menuju bangunan sekolahnya yang sudah tidak jauh tempat berdirinya tadi.

Percaya diri? Tentu saja! Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin itu akan memilihnya. Well, biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun lebih tampan dari Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak memuji dirinya sendiri ketika membayangkan Donghae sebagai ikan badut dalam film petualangan ikan yang penah ditontonnya dulu. Ikan hiu tentu saja lebih keren!

.

.

.

"Hae-ah! berhenti mengacak rambutku!" Protes pria manis dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang marah sebenarnya, malah terdengar seperti menggoda –ditelinga Donghae tentu saja. Dirapikannya lagi rambut hitamnya dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran pria berumur delapan belas tahun. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat pria yang tadi mengacak rambut hitamnya justru malah tersenyum polos dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit…aneh.

"Salah sendiri melamun ketika aku sedang menceritakan sesuatu!" balas Donghae tidak mau kalah. Pria dengan wajah yang tak kalah tampan dengan Sungmin itu mencoba untuk mencubit pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, namun gagal karena reflek Sungmin yang sangat bagus. Dan karena tidak berhasil dengan aksinya tadi, akhirnya dia memilih untuk kembali mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu. "Apakah ceritaku itu terlalu membosankan?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyum yang tak terlepas sedikitpun dari wajahnya.

Tentu saja hari ini Donghae banyak tersenyum. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Kyuhyun seperti sedang menghindarinya. Apa dia takut? Tidak, Donghae tahu benar dengan siapa dia berhadapan saat ini. Mereka sudah berperang sejak setahun belakangan ini. Awalnya Donghae mengira tidak akan jadi seserius ini, tapi ternyata keadaan berkata lain.

Sementara Donghae berperang dengan fikirannya sendiri, Sungmin malah sibuk mengamati wajah sahabatnya ini. Ya, Sungmin mengakui bahwa Donghae memang sangat tampan. Pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini memang tidak memiliki tubuh yang terlalu tinggi, namun dengan wajah dan pribadinya yang ceria, Donghae bisa menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Jika saja Sungmin orang yang –sedikit- normal, mungkin dia akan tertarik pada Donghae. Hey, Sungmin memang pernah tertarik pada Donghae! Tapi tentu saja ini adalah rahasia terbesar yang tidak pernah diceritakannya pada siapapun.

Lagipula tidak terlalu penting, karena itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat pria yang masih saja sibuk memandangnya ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat yang perlu dibantu. Hah… semuanya memang berubah sejak hari itu.

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**.**

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart. It's the end of the world in my mind.**_

_**.**_

Hari itu hujan. Langit menangis ketika senja mulai tenggelam. Sementara angin musim gugur bertiup sedikit terlalu kencang hingga rintik hujan yang sedikit itu terasa menyakitkan dikulit siapapun yang bersentuhan dengannya. Keadaan disekitar taman tempat seorang pemuda berdiri itupun kini terlihat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang sangat ingin dirasakannya. Dia tertawa pelan. Miris. Kenapa keadaan ini nyaris seperti keadaan didalam hatinya?

Sepi. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin dirasakan oleh pemuda berambur hitam itu saat ini. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sungmin, pemuda itu, menangis hari ini. Dia berfikir air matanya sudah kering. Tapi entah dari mana, air itu tidak juga berhenti mengalir dari mata almond miliknya. Dan hujan ini sama sekali tidak membantunya mengikis rasa sakit dan perih dihatinya.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk disebuah ayunan yang sering dimainkannya sejak dia kecil dulu. Wajahnya tertunduk memandangi tanah basah dibawah kakinya. Digenggamnya rantai besi yang menggantung dikanan dan kirinya itu erat. Meskipun rantai itu terasa dingin, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa kosong dan hampa.

Seperti ketika kau tenggelam didalam lautan dan kau kehabisan oksigen hingga dadamu terasa sakit karena dia perlu udara untuk menopangnya tetapi karena kau tidak mampu berenang kepermukaan, paru-paru mu terasa terbakar dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Mungkin seperti itulah perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Meskipun dia terlihat tenang, namun hati itu menjerit kencang. Butuh pertolongan. Mengapa peristiwa ini memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk terjadi? Disaat sahabat terdekatnya justru sedang berada dibelahan dunia lain.

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah Sungmin kehilangan ibu dan adiknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ketika itu hujan juga mengguyur kota Seoul sejak pagi hari dan kabut menyelimuti beberapa jalan utamanya. Dan naas untuk keduanya, ban Audi yang mereka kendarai slip hingga mereka menabrak sebuah truck yang sedang terparkir didepan sebuah mini market dimana Sungmin memang sedang menunggu adik dan ibunya untuk menjemputnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi tepat didepan mata Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana mobil itu berputar Sembilan puluh derajat, kemudian menabrak sebuah truck _ice cream _sebelum akhirnya kembali menabrak tiang lampu jalan hingga bagian depan tubuh mobil kebanggaan ibunya itu ringsek dan kaca depannya pecah karena terkena patahan tiang lampu yang ditabraknya tadi.

Sayangnya, ibu dan adiknya tidak menggunakan _seatbelt_ dengan benar sehingga keduanya terpental hingga menabrak kaca mobil –yang sudah hancur- dihadapannya. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas _dashboard_ Audi yang semula berwarna putih bersih itu berubah menjadi merah.

Jika saja Sungmin tidak meminta ibunya untuk menjemputnya, mungkin saja kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja dia tidak merengek tidak ingin pulang sendirian, mungkin adik dan ibunya masih berada disisinya saat ini. Jika saja dia tidak bersikap manja, mungkin sekarang dia tengah berada dalam pelukan hangat wanita yang dengan susah payah melahirkannya itu. Ya, sejak saat itu Sungmin selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. Meskipun ayahnya sudah menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa itu bukan salahnya, tetap saja Sungmin tidak bisa. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya kini terkesan menghindarinya dengan alasan pekerjaan membuat Sungmin sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu banyak 'What If' yang berputar didalam kepalanya. Terlalu besar perasaan bersalah dan juga perasaan rindu Sungmin pada ibu dan adiknya. Hingga tak sadar, lagi-lagi Sungmin tersedu disana. Sambil menggenggam rantai besi dingin itu, mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam diam dan tenggelam dalam nestapanya sendiri. Hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call. I've been looking for the answer somewhere. I couldn't see that it was right there. But now I know what I didn't know**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya sebuah suara yang terasa –terdengar- begitu dekat. Membuat Sungmin berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya dan menghapus air matanya sebelum mencari sumber suara itu. Pandangan Sungmin yang sedikit tidak fokus membuatnya bingung, karena seseorang yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang anak kecil. Mata anak itu memandangnya khawatir, bukan mengasihaninya, tapi khawatir seperti seseorang yang menyayanginya. Sungmin mengenali cara pandang anak itu. Anak itu memandang Sungmin seperti ibunya yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya dulu. Seperti Sungjin yang memohon padanya agar tidak menangis karena sudah menyembunyikan boneka kelinci miliknya.

Pria manis yang hanya mengenakan_ sweater_ tipis itu memaksakan senyumnya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang kini terasa lengket dipipinya. Angin sudah mulai mereda sekarang, hanya tinggal rintik-rintik kecil hujan yang mampir disekitar mereka. Bukannya balas tersenyum, anak kecil dihadapannya malah semakin memandangnya cemas. Manik hitam itu seolah berkata bahwa dia peduli dan entah mengapa seketika itu juga Sungmin merasa tenang. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menangis, hanya kemasukan debu." Jawab Sungmin bahwa anak didepannya ini akan merasa sedikit tenang dan menghapus pandangan khawatir itu dari mata indah miliknya. Dan Sungmin masih saja tersenyum. Anehnya, dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Aneh, bukankah dia adalah orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang baru? Donghae saja butuh waktu satu tahun penuh sampai akhirnya Sungmin bisa tersenyum tulus padanya.

Mungkinkah karena anak ini mengingatkannya pada Sungjin, adik kesayangannya? Ya Tuhan, betapa Sungmin sangat merindukan sosok menggemaskan yang selalu mengganggunya itu.

Sungmin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja anak kecil itu memeluknya. Posisinya yang sedang duduk di ayunan besi itu mempermudah si anak untuk memeluknya dan berusaha mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan tangan kecilnya yang tertutup sarung tangan itu. Hingga Sungmin kini dapat merasakan _sweater_-nya basah karena jas hujan yang masih basah milik anak kecil itu menyentuhnya hingga tetesan air dari hujan senja itu bersarang pada _sweater_-nya.

Anehnya, alih-alih rasa dingin karena kain yang dikenakannya itu basah, Sungmin justru malah merasakan kehangatan yang –entah dari mana datangnya- terasa sangat menenangkan. Kehangatan yang bahkan tidak ia rasakan ketika sang ayah memeluknya. Lalu tanpa pemuda itu sadari, air mata itu mengalir lagi dari mata hitam jernihnya.

"Heechul hyung selalu melakukan hal ini ketika Kyunnie sedang bersedih." Jelas anak kecil itu polos setelah –dengan sangat susah payah- Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya. Anak itu memandang Sungmin sambil tersenyum, senyum yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang. Terlebih saat tangan kecil anak itu –dengan sedikit berjinjit- mengusap ringan kepalanya. Ada rasa kasih sayang dalam setiap jari yang menyentuh tiap helai rambutnya. Dan Sungmin merasa tenang dan terlindungi.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya…" tambah anak kecil itu lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Rambut hitam dan mata polos milik anak itu terlukis jelas di memori Sungmin. Namun, ketika Sungmin hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, anak itu sudah berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin. Langkah-langkah kecil anak itu terdengar semakin jelas menjauh ketika hujan sudah mulai reda. Saat itu, Sungmin berfikir bahwa mungkin saja anak kecil tadi adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim untuknya pada hari itu. "Kyunnie…" bisiknya pada angin. Dan tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandang bintang yang mulai mengintip dari balik kapas-kapas putih itu.

.

.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again. Cause of you, made it through every storm. I'm so glad I found an angel…someone who was there when all my hopes fell. I wanna fly looking in your eyes. Because you live, I live…**_

_**.**_

Lima hari setelah kejadian ditaman itu, Sungmin menyadari bahwa rumah disebelah rumahnya yang semula kosong kini sudah ada yang menghuninya. Dan karena saat itu Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan menjelang ujian tengah semesternya, Sungmin tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sungmin baru menyadarinya ketika pada hari sabtu malam secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak sesuatu saat dia sedang berlari menuju rumahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika yang ditabraknya adalah seorang anak kecil.

Anak itu kini tersungkur dengan posisi lutut dan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya, sedangkan Sungmin bisa melihat suatu benda lain yang ikut tersungkur tepat dibawah anak itu. Buru-buru Sungmin menghampirinya dan berniat untuk meminta maaf. Namun, sepertinya anak itu tidak ingin berdiri dan hanya memandang benda dibawahnya dengan tatapan nanar. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mencoba untuk melihat benda yang sedang dipandang oleh anak itu dan dia hanya bisa meringis ketika dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Playstation Portable keluaran terbaru yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Berusaha untuk tidak mengangkat topik tentang benda berwarna merah metalik yang kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan bentuk yang sangat tidak sempurna. Tapi anak itu hanya diam dan masih tetap memandang Playstation itu meskipun kini anak itu sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri. _Bagaimana ini?_ keluh Sungmin.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku…ak- arggh!" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasakan pelukan yang sangat erat dari anak itu. Meskipun terasa sedikit sakit, namun Sungmin kenal pelukan ini. Dia mengenali rasa hangat dan nyaman ini. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal ini adalah malaikat-nya itu. Dengan hati-hati dia mencoba untuk melihat wajah anak kecil yang kini memeluknya erat. Sungmin takut bahwa anak ini akan menangis karena mainan berharga –sangat mahal- miliknya itu rusak karenanya. Sekaligus untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mengenali malaikat-nya.

"Akhirnya! Terima kasih sudah membuat _Playstation Portable_ itu jatuh! Kyunnie benar-benar ingin menghancurkannya, hanya saja Kyunnie tidak tega!" Pekik anak itu senang sambil memandang Sungmin, lalu kembali memeluknya. Wajah anak itu kini menempel sempurna diperut Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam ketika dia menyadari bahwa anak itu adalah –benar- anak yang sama dengan malaikat yang ditemuinya ditaman beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya! Anak kurang ajar! Cepat mas… suk!" teriak seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari pagar hitam tepat disebelah rumah Sungmin. Pria itu terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sungmin. Mengenakan hanya piyama berwarna merah muda dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. "Ah! Maafkan adikku, apakah dia melukaimu?" tanya pria itu cemas setelah –dengan sangat tidak manusiawi- melepaskan pelukan anak kecil bernama Kyunnie itu dari Sungmin. Pria itu nampak tidak peduli walaupun anak itu kembali tersungkur pada aspal dingin tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hyung! Kenapa mendorong Kyunnie?!" kesal anak itu yang kini terlihat sibuk mengusap-usap bagian belakangnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pria yang ada dihadapan Sungmin diam sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan suara 'tsk' sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah anak kecil itu tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aish!"

"Yang jatuh itu Kyunnie!" Protes anak kecil itu sambil menendang kesal aspal dibawah kakinya. Dari ekspresinya, Sungmin yakin bahwa anak itu benar-benar sedang kesal.

"Kyu, anak ini bisa saja gatal-gatal karena kau menyentuhnya tadi!" balas pria itu lagi kali ini tanpa menghiraukan protes dari adiknya. Kemudian pandangannya berfokus pada Sungmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak merasa gatal-gatal? Anak ini belum mandi seharian tadi." Tanya pria itu serius.

"Hyung!" Protes anak itu lagi. Mungkin karena kesal tidak juga diperhatikan oleh kakaknya, anak yang menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek putih itu menarik kencang baju kakaknya. Alisnya menyatu dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Sedang kedua matanya berusaha untuk terlihat mengacam. Walaupun sebenarnya ekspresi itu justru sangat menggemaskan untuk Sungmin. Hey, Sungmin sangat menyukai semua hal yang lucu dan menggemaskan!

"Ya! Bisakah kau di –Kau apakan hadiah ulang tahun dariku, hah? Kenapa bisa rusak seperti itu?!" seru pria itu saat matanya terfokus pada benda yang tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh darinya. Matanya menatap nanar _Playstation_ itu kemudian ganti menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

Dan Sungmin yakin untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, dia tidak mau mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada adiknya. Well, itu adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan untuknya. Ditambah lagi Sungmin yakin telinganya tidak akan berhenti berdenging untuk beberapa jam karena suara teriakan kedua orang itu benar-benar istimewa.

.

.

Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa anak kecil itu melihatnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari orang lain. Kyuhyun –nama anak kecil itu- melihatnya sebagai orang yang istimewa. Bahkan Kyuhyun dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Sungmin. Dua tahun setelah peristiwa itu, Kyuhyun –yang kala itu berumur sembilan tahun- tidak pernah berhenti mengatakannya pada Sungmin. Dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Kyuhyun selalu ada ketika dia kesepian. Kyuhyun disana ketika Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun memeluknya ketika Sungmin butuh dorongan untuk terus bertahan saat ayahnya tidak ada. Dan Kyuhyun mengisi kekosongan di hari-hari Sungmin yang sepi. Bukan seperti cara Donghae membuatnya nyaman. Tidak seperti Hyukjae yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa hanya dengan menatap wajahnya. Kyuhyun memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda dari keduanya.

Dan mungkin itulah mengapa pada akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju ketika untuk yang keseribu kalinya –bukan berarti Sungmin menghitung jumlah pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun- anak itu meminta Sungmin –lebih terlihat seperti memaksa sebenarnya- untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

**.**

**-End Of Flashback-**

.

Sungmin –lagi-lagi- tersenyum sendiri saat dia mengenang peristiwa ketika pertama kali dia mengenal Kyuhyun –dan Heechul. Seorang anak polos yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Sungmin masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuhyun saat pertama kali anak itu memeluknya. _Hebat!_ Puji Sungmin. _Kau sungguh hebat, Kyunnie._

"Min, kau benar-benar membuatku ingin menjadi sebuah kamera professional kalau ka uterus bersikap seperti ini!" Kata Donghae persis disebelah telinga Sungmin. Desiran nafas yang keluar dari hidung pria yang sekarang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam itu membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Euh?" Dipandangnya Donghae dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kadang Sungmin merasa Donghae adalah makhluk dari planet lain. Sungmin ingat, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah seorang alien yang sedang menyamar untuk menculiknya dari bumi. Mungkin saja kata-kata Kyuhyun itu benar, karena Sungmin saat ini tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae.

"Well, because I want to capture all of your smiles at once and keep it in my memory!" tambah Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Sungmin. Gigi putihnya kini terlihat begitu bersinar dimata Sungmin. Namun, alih-alih senang, Sungmin malah menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Donghae takut-takut sahabatnya ini sedang sakit atau sedang mabuk. Tapi panas tubuh Donghae sepertinya normal._ Ah! Mungkin Kyuhyun benar soal alien itu_, pikir Sungmin.

Melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang nampak tidak senang, Donghae hanya bisa mengutuk Hyukjae dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tidak meminta nasehat soal cinta pada monyet itu. Saran darinya tidak pernah berhasil pada Sungmin.

Belum sempat Donghae mencoba cara lain, Sungmin kini berdiri dan sudah bersiap meninggalkan Donghae. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae ingin tahu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum ringan dan mengusap sayang kepala Donghae sebentar. "Menemui Kyunnie!" Jawab Sungmin riang dan dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna dibibir indah miliknya, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Duduk diam pada batang besi yang biasa digunakan teman-teman sekolahnya untuk mengencangkan otot lengan mereka sambil mengutuk Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sepertinya, Donghae harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Karena Donghae belum punya rencana untuk menyerah secepat ini. Meskipun Sungmin saat ini condong pada anak itu, tapi Donghae yakin bahwa perasaan manusia itu bisa dirubah. Dan Donghae akan merubah perasaan Sungmin. Tentu saja secepatnya!

.

.

.

"Kyunnie!" Seru Sungmin riang saat dia menemukan seseorang yang sudah sepuluh menit dinantinya. Kedua tangannya melambai seolah menunjukan keberadaannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan sambil berbincang dengan Seohyun dan Changmin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentikan lambaian tangannya ketika Kyuhyun tidak juga menyadari keberadaannya dan malah makin asik tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya ketika dia melihat tangan Seohyun kini menepuk ringan bahu Kyuhyun sementara Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Karena Changmin lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, anak itu bisa dengan leluasa meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Hey, hanya Sungmin yang bisa melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun!

Dan Sungmin makin kesal ketika Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Apalagi ketika tangan Seohyun kini melingkar pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin berada pada tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah. Kenapa Sungmin merasa tidak senang melihat pemandangan itu? Seharusnya Sungmin senang karena –akhirnya- Kyuhyun memiliki teman. Apakah karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bergantung padanya?

Sungmin masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam fikiran berkeliaran diotaknya. Hingga tiba-tiba kata-kata Donghae kembali terbersit dalam fikirannya.

"_**Min, sebaiknya kau fikirkan baik-baik soal ini, Kyuhyun itu masih kecil. Perasaan Kyuhyun itu masih bisa berubah."**_

Namun sekali lagi Sungmin berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa –mungkin saja- Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi, hatinya terasa mencelos seketika saat akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya namun bukan senyum yang didapatnya melainkan sebuah tatapan kosong. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin menyimpulkan arti dari tatapan itu. Tidak saat dia sadar dan ingin mengatakan bahwa Sungmin benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**-End of Chapter 6-**

A.n :

1. Ok! Silahkan tabokin saya sekarang!

2. Gak bakat nulis angst, serius gak bakat sama sekali nulis Angst! #tusuk diri sendiri.

3. Kyunnie, ayo kita kabur berdua! Tinggalin aja ikan badut sama kelinci itu! #Frustasi

4. Sekarang udah jelas deh awal Minnie ketemu sama Kyunnie :P

5. Next update will be on Sunday! XD

.

.

**Thanks for all the reviewers : **

Sekali lagi gak bosen-bosennya mau ngucapin Terima kasih buat yang sudah read dan review FF ini. Walaupun gak bisa update cepet dan tergolong masih pemula, terharu juga dengan sambutan yang datang dari pada Readers… err.. maaf agak ngelebay ^_^v. /Peluk semuanya.

Maaf gak bisa jawabin reviewers satu-satu, bukannya sombong, tapi komputer dirumah pake-nya gentian, jadi… ya…

**T : **Bingung deh sama Donghae sebenernya itu bener suka sama Min atau mau ngisengin Kyu aja? 

**J : **Aduh Donghae disini emang agak nyebelin! Maksud dia yang sebenernya nanti bakalan dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ko ^^

**T : **Btw, Next time can I just call you Zen instead of author?

**J : **Please! Please just call me Zen! XD Because I'm not an author, I'm just a KyuMin shipper. Sejujurnya rada risih dipanggil Author, karena memang aku bukan author. Aku nulis karena aku suka KyuMin… jadi mulai sekarang panggil Zen aja ya ^_^ kalo bisa jangan pake Chingu apalagi Unnie… Lol –bukan karena gak mau dianggap tua, lho!

Terima kasih juga buat semua yang udah nyemangatin Zen buat update cepet. Zen janji kalau ada waktu pasti langsung update ko! Untuk sementara udah cukup puas kan dengan update-an seminggu sekali? Hehehe…

_Please, be patient with the naughty thingy :p _

**And… KYUMIN IS FOREVER REAL! Other opinions are invalid! ^_^v **

See you in the next chapter ^_^v Pyong! _**Zen~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Sunny; Hyukjae

**Rating** : M [Oops! Did I say M?]

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : KyuMin is REAL!**

.

.

.

.: Sebelumnya:.

Tapi, hatinya terasa mencelos seketika saat akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya namun bukan senyum yang didapatnya melainkan sebuah tatapan kosong. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin menyimpulkan arti dari tatapan itu. Tidak saat dia sadar dan ingin mengatakan bahwa Sungmin benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Panggil seseorang. Membuat anak yang tengah berfikir keras itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Bukan karena dia ingin menoleh dan menyapa orang yang memanggilnya itu. Tidak! Kyuhyun malah sangat ingin menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Andai saja dia memiliki kemampuan seperti para tokoh video game favoritenya itu, desahnya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berusaha untuk menunjukan senyumannya yang paling manis kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara yang masih saja terus memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Shim Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang masih dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa melakukan ini, hingga dia sendiri bingung kapan dia harus tersenyum dan memang harus tersenyum. Kyuhyun adalah anak teladan disekolahnya, jadi dia harus bersikap manis disekolah. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun memberikan pengecualian khusus pada anak yang tengah berlari kencang kearahnya itu. Rambut cokelat terang milik Changmin terlihat sangat menyilaukan dan gigi putih Changmin benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali. Terlalu silau!

Anak laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam sama dengan Kyuhyun ini hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari lima menit untuk berlari dari ujung kelas mereka ke sebuah lapangan kecil didepan ruang tata usaha –tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini. Nafasnya masih tersenggal saat akhirnya Changmin berada dihadapan sahabatnya –ini murni menurut Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ada game baru di toko milik Minho! Ayo kita kesana setelah ini!" Ajak Changmin antusias. Kedua manik matanya berbinar saat dia menatap anak yang lebih pendek darinya –Kyuhyun- dan ada tatapan memohon disana, berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan ikut bersamanya untuk melihat game yang –dengan sangat bangganya- digembar-gemborkan oleh Minho.

Tentu saja setelah mendengar kata game, pikiran Kyuhyun langsung masuk pada level siaga. Hey, anak mana yang tidak ingin mencoba game keluaran terbaru? Kalaupun memang ada, Kyuhyun bukanlah salah satunya. Hampir saja Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah untuk menyetujui ajakan Changmin, saat tiba-tiba saja dia tidak sengaja melihat Sunny dan Seohyun keluar dari ruang tata usaha dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Pekik Sunny saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan anak ini? seenaknya saja memanggilnya dengan bahasa _banmal_! Kyuhyun itu lebih tua darinya! Kenapa dia bisa tidak beruntung sekali sih hari ini? Pagi tadi dia bertemu dengan Donghae dan sekarang Kyuhyun harus berhadapan dengan sepupu si ikan badut itu.

Kyuhyun memandang gadis ceria dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan terganggu sedangkan tangannya terlipat sempurna didadanya. Tidak membalas senyuman gadis itu sama sekali. Sedang Seohyun hanya memandang mereka dengan senyum yang sama sumringahnya dengan Sunny. "Apa?!" Tanya Kyuhyun galak tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan saat dia menghadapi Changmin tadi. Ya, salah sendiri sok akrab dengan Sungmin-nya! Lagipula, Kyuhyun punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia bersikap baik pada Changmin.

"Aishh…kenapa kau galak sekali sih?" Protes Sunny malas. Tapi dia tidak lupa menyapa dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Changmin yang masih setia menjadi bayangan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kita dapat peringkat pertama team terbaik se- Korea Selatan dalam olimpiade matematika lalu! Apakah Oppa sudah mendengarnya dari Nyonya Park?" Tanya Seohyun dengan senyum terkembang lebar diwajahnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa gadis berambut hitam panjang ini terlihat sangat cantik. Hanya saja tidak secantik Sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya mendengar penjelasan dari Seohyun. Rupanya ini yang membuat kedua gadis ini senang?

"Uwah! Kalian sangat hebat!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali memutar matanya secara terang-terangan didepannya. Changmin memang selalu bersikap seperti itu saat dia tertarik dengan seseorang. Dan dalam hal ini, Changmin hanya bereaksi pada Seohyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan makan es krim di toko langgananmu itu Kyuhyun-ah?!" seru Changmin lagi. Masih dengan antusias yang sama.

"Maafkan aku Changmin-ah, hari ini Donghae Oppa dan Hyukjae Oppa sudah mengajakku menemani mereka berbelanja. Annyeong!" Pamit Sunny tanpa memikirkan Seohyun yang masih terjebak disana. Diantara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mendengar Sunny menyebutkan kata terlarang itu (Read : Donghae), Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja ingat bahwa hari ini Sungmin berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

"Maafkan aku Changmin-ah, Seohyun-ah, hari ini aku tidak bisa." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajah –yang dibuatnya- bersalah. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga bersama Sungmin dan lebih memilih menjadi lilin diantara para pecinta. _Hell No!_

"Ayolah Kyu, tidak akan lama!" pinta Changmin dengan tatapan memohon. Kyuhyun tahu maksud lain dari tatapan Changmin padanya itu, namun Kyuhyun tidak akan jatuh dalam perangkap itu. Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris pada pria itu dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka menuju gerbang keluar.

Namun nampaknya Changmin masih belum mau menyerah karena dia tetap mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini –karena Seohyun dan Changmin ada dibelakangnya- tertawa tanpa suara. Tapi langkah Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan sedang berusaha memeluknya. Dari bentuk tangannya, dia yakin bahwa Changminlah yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ya! Berbaik hatilah padaku Kyu, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan supply Video game dan komik 'special' dariku lagi!" Ancam Changmin setengah berbisik dari atas kepala Kyuhyun. Namun wajahnya tetap saja tersenyum karena Seohyun kini telah berada dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun memaksakan tawanya ketika Changmin menunjukan sikap _Aegyo_-nya dihadapan Seohyun.

Anehnya, Seohyun tertawa dan mungkin karena dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya Seohyun melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat pria yang masih setia memeluknya mencubit pelan perutnya. _Suatu hari nanti Changmin pasti akan berterima kasih padanya_, yakin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Namun tawa Kyuhyun langsung terhenti ketika dia mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang menatap kearahnya. Tajam dan penuh tanya. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin langsung tersenyum padanya, namun ketika Kyuhyun menyadari ada sepasang tangan yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dan sepasang tangan lagi sedang memeluk lengan kecilnya, tatapan Kyuhyun berubah kosong. _Mati aku!_ maki Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang dalam masalah besar. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin dan mengajaknya pulang tadi. Mungkin Sungmin tersenyum, tapi Kyuhyun tahu benar arti dari ekspresi wajah itu. Sungmin sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun, terdiam diatas sebuah sofa putih lembut dan nyaman. Walaupun saat ini sofa itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman sama sekali. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan bernuansa hitam putih ini hati-hati. Lagi-lagi ruang tamu Sungmin menjadi pilihan untuk melepaskan lelah. Heechul belum pulang dari latihan dramanya, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengadu keberuntungannya dengan mampir sebentar ke rumah Sungmin sambil menunggu Heechul pulang. Entah ini keputusan yang tepat atau bukan mengingat Sungmin-nya tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada yang berbeda dari Sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan itu. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, mereka tidak bertukar pembicaraan sama sekali. Meskipun Sungmin menggenggam tangannya erat, namun Kyuhyun yakin fikiran Sungmin tidak sedang bersamanya.

Lagipula, sejak saat Sungmin –melihat posisinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh dua orang- menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama, ada yang berbeda dari cara Sungmin memandangnya. Bukan dengan perasaan senang dan sayang yang biasa dia tunjukan pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan perasaan khawatir dan takut dari Sungmin. Professor Jung, guru bahasa di sekolahnya, pernah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa mata adalah jendela hati dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun baru memahami konotasi dari kata-kata itu.

"Minnie, Kyunnie lapar~" kata Kyuhyun sedikit manja dengan harapan dapat sedikit mencairkan suasana yang mulai terasa aneh baginya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang sangat lapar. Dia hanya makan sepotong roti saat istirahat tadi. Terima kasih karena Changmin selalu menggodanya dengan komik 'special' kebanggaannya. Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan acara _TV_ dihadapannya seketika menoleh kearah Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ah! Minnie lupa ini sudah lewat waktu makan siang! Tunggu sebentar ya, Minnie akan buatkan Kyunnie spaghetti." Seru Sungmin sambil mengacak ringan rambut Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkannya menuju dapur untuk memasakkan makan siang. Tidak menghiraukan protes Kyuhyun. "Minnie! Kau menghancurkan rambut kebanggaan Kyunnie!"

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang sibuk membuat pasta untuk saus spaghetti ketika dia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menempelkan wajahnya tepat dipunggung Sungmin. Jika saja Sungmin tidak mengenali pelukan ini, mungkin saja orang yang sedang berada dibelakangnya ini sudah mengalami memar yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu. Dalam diam Sungmin tersenyum dan terus fokus dengan pasta tomat dihadapannya, meskipun hanya tuhan yang tahu seberapa kencang jantungnya berdetak karena perlakuan ini.

"Minnie~" lirih Kyuhyun pelan tepat di garis punggung Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan desahan nafas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik punggungnya. Jantung Sungmin makin berdetak kencang ketika Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati akhirnya Sungmin mematikan kompor listrik itu lalu meletakkan wajan dan sendok yang sedang digenggamnya kemudian meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Lembut. "Ada apa Kyunnie?"

"Aitakatta…" Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Pelukannya terasa makin kencang dan Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun kini sedang menarik nafas panjang. Seperti berusaha untuk menghirup aroma yang Sungmin keluarkan dari tubuhnya. Entah mengapa pemikiran ini membuat Sungmin menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak langsung membersihkan dirinya dulu dari sisa-sisa latihan dance-nya tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasakan panas menjalar disekitaran wajahnya. _Aitakatta? Aish! Itukan rindu dalam bahasa Jepang!_ Pikir Sungmin cepat. Anak ini memang benar-benar tahu cara membuat Sungmin salah tingkah!

"Itsumo kimi o kangaete iru…" Tambah Kyuhyun lagi dan sukses membuat Sungmin semakin salah tingkah. Beruntung saat ini Sungmin sedang membelakangi Kyuhyun. Jika tidak, bagaimana dia harus menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah seperti ini. Kyuhyun baru saja merayunya dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang! Bahasa yang paling disukainya. _Aku selalu memikirkanmu._

Merasakan tidak ada respon yang berarti dari pria yang sedang dipeluknya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin Sungmin memang benar-benar marah padanya sampai dia tidak membalas kata-katanya sama sekali. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, tapi kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali membuatnya sedih. Dia tidak bisa jika Sungmin bersikap dingin padanya. Seperti ada yang salah dengan dunia-nya.

"Apakah Minnie sedang marah pada Kyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Meskipun tidak melihatnya, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan lagi-lagi nafasnya menggelitik punggung Sungmin.

_Ini benar-benar tidak baik_, pikir Sungmin. Merasakan pergerakan Sungmin yang seperti hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukkannya, Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin. "Benarkan, Minnie marah pada Kyunnie!" seru Kyuhyun akhirnya menyimpulkan sendiri dari gerak-gerik Sungmin yang terasa ingin menghindarinya.

Mengapa Sungmin ingin menghindar dari pelukannya? Apakah Sungmin tidak suka dipeluk olehnya? Apakah benar kata ikan badut itu bahwa Sungmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik? Tapi…tapi…tapi Sungmin pernah menciumnya! Ya, meskipun ciuman itu hanya ciuman yang sederhana, tapi buat Kyuhyun itu istimewa. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya!

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah lebih lama hidup darinya, mungkin saja ciuman itu bukan ciuman pertama Sungmin dan bagaimana jika memang Sungmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil egois yang menyebalkan? Argggghh! Ikan badut itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terlalu banyak berfikir. Disaat seperti inilah Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat dewasa, jadi kapasitas otaknya juga –mungkin- akan bertambah untuk memikirkan hal yang rumit seperti ini!

"Apa yang membuat Kyunnie menyimpulkan bahwa Minnie marah pada Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin, masih berusaha untuk membersihkan fikirannya dari hal-hal tidak baik yang sedang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Salahkan Kyuhyun dan desahan nafasnya yang masih saja menggelitik punggungnya! _Tuhan tolong aku!_

"Minnie menghindari Kyunnie!" seru Kyuhyun langsung. Kali ini dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang letaknya hanya lima langkah dari tempatnya memeluk kekasihnya tadi. Setelah berhasil duduk pada kursi kayu itu, Kyuhyun menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan dahi yang berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Entah Sungmin harus tertawa atau memeluk Kyuhyun ketika melihat ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukannya. Anak ini benar-benar sesuatu!

"Sejak kapan Minnie menghindar dari Kyunnie? Bukankan Kyunnie yang menghindari Minnie belakangan ini?" balas Sungmin sambil meletakkan spaghetti yang –ajaibnya- sudah jadi itu dihadapan Kyuhyun kemudian membelakangi Kyuhyun untuk mengambilkan jus jeruk untuknya.

"Kapan Kyunnie menghindari Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sedikit tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Sungmin barusan. Kalaupun ada hal yang paling benci dilakukannya, itu –mungkin- adalah menghindari bidadari cantik seperti Sungmin. _No! No! Kyuhhyun itu malah ingin merekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin menggunakan lem super!_ Tentu saja agar tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. _Adakah lem seperti itu? Jika ada, tolong rekatkan hatiku pada hatinya._

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin penuh tanya saat Sungmin sudah duduk dihadapannya dan sedang bersiap untuk menyantap makan siangnya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie, kita makan siang dulu! Tidak baik bertengkar didepan makanan." Potong Sungmin yang kini benar-benar tengah sibuk dengan garpu ditangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sebal dan dengan setengah hati ikut menyantap spaghetti-nya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa tidak lapar.

"Ya! Jangan bermain-main dengan makanan seperti itu!" Seru Sungmin ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memutar-mutar spaghetti dipiring bundar itu tanpa niat untuk memakannya.

"Suapin~!" Seru Kyuhyun manja. Kyuhyun tidak suka jika saat Sungmin bersamanya perhatian Sungmin tidak terpusat padanya. Itu berlaku pada apapun, termasuk spaghetti dihadapannya ini. Bagi Kyuhyun, siapa saja yang berani membuat perhatian Sungmin berkurang untuknya adalah saingannya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menjengkelkan. Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Sungmin menyodorkan garpu yang berisi spaghetti miliknya kemulut Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, Sungmin masih sedikit kesal dengan peristiwa yang dilihatnya saat menjemput Kyuhyun tadi. Dia tidak suka ada orang lain yang mendekati Kyuhyun.

Apalagi orang itu memeluk Kyuhyun seenaknya! Sungmin sebal!

"Minniew! Kwunniw maswih mengwunyah! Kwenapwa mwasih mwenywuapi Kywunie?" Protes Kyuhyun saat Sungmin masih saja menyuapinya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang kesal padanya saat ini. Apakah Kyuhyun terlalu manja? Apakah Kyuhyun tidak bersikap dewasa dihadapan Sungmin-nya? Tapi Kyuhyun sudah bertambah tinggi beberapa centimeter belakangan ini, jadi seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah menjadi cukup dewasa bukan?

Menyadari itu, Sungmin langsung tersentak dari fikirannya dan meletakkan kembali garpu yang digunakannya untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun. Sungmin kemudian mencari tissue untuk membersihkan saus pasta yang tercecer dipipi Kyuhyun. Diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya Kyuhyun. Wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun punya banyak teman, bukan? Buat apa Sungmin memikirkan hal itu? yang jelas saat ini Kyuhyun sedang ada bersamanya.

Masa bodoh dengan kata-kata Donghae beberapa hari lalu soal perasaan Kyuhyun yang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Hei, perasaan _semua_ orang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, tidak hanya perasaan Kyuhyun! Yang Sungmin tahu saat ini Kyuhyun menyayanginya dan Sungmin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Soal mereka sama-sama laki-laki, itu bisa dipikirkan belakangan nanti. Lagipula, Sungmin tidak akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya dalam waktu dekat ini, bukan?

Tanpa sadar kini wajah Sungmin hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja dari Kyuhyun hingga Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangannya sendiri dimanik mata hitam itu. Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun baru saja berhasil menelan spaghetti-nya ketika bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dan hanya terdiam pada posisinya. Sungmin tahu tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun yang masih dibawah umur. Tapi bisa apa dia ketika dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya? Menahan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Dadanya seperti dipenuhi banyak oksigen hingga membuatnya terasa membuncah. Dan hanya satu cara yang Sungmin ketahui untuk mengungkapkannya.

Melalui sebuah ciuman.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Sungmin karena tadi Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mengantuk. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya diam setelah kejadian di dapur tadi. Anak itu masih tidak berani memandang Sungmin tepat dimatanya. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun malu? Ataukah Kyuhyun takut dengan sikap Sungmin tadi? Seharusnya memang Sungmin tidak menciumnya.

"Kyunnie…" Panggil Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bedcover berwarna biru muda itu dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan polos miliknya. "Hmm…" Jawabnya. Kemudian Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya dia berkata lirih "Sekai de ichiban aishite iru."

Kyuhyun kaget? Tentu saja, hanya saja dia terlalu senang saat ini untuk menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya. Jadi, dia hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat. Akhirnya, Sungmin-nya mengatakan kata itu juga. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa merasa yakin akan perasaan Sungmin padanya. Besok saat dia bertemu dengan ikan badut itu, dia akan menunjukan siapa yang berkuasa! Pada akhirnya, Sungmin adalah miliknya! Hey, Sungmin baru saja bilang bahwa hanya Kyuhyun yang paling dia cintai di duni ini! Well, mungkin Kyuhyun akan menari tarian tradisional Korea didepan ikan itu untuk merayakannya. Sampai dia ingin muntah kalau perlu!

"Kyunnie itu punya Minnie, jadi jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Changmin dan Seohyun!" lirih Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi yang sedikit aneh tiba-tiba saja terjadi dalam perutnya. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didalamnya. Geli tapi entah mengapa menyenangkan.

"Tapi Changmin itu teman Kyunnie. Dan dia punya banyak komik dan kaset video game terbaru!" Protes Kyuhyun ketika dia memikirkan soal kemungkinan berkurangnya supply video game dan komik yang biasa Changmin pinjamkan padanya.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya!' Balas Sungmin lagi. Digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas itu dan didekatkannya pada bibirnya. Sungmin mengecup jemari itu ringan dengan tatapannya mengunci mata anak dihadapannya itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam, masih sibuk berfikir bagaimana cara agar dia bisa terus mendapatkan stock video game dan komik terbaru tanpa harus bertemu dengan Changmin. Tidak sadar akan intensitas pandangan Sungmin yang masih terfokus pada wajahnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun berfikir, Sungmin menyibukkan diri dengan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin pagi tadi Kyuhyun pasti menyemprotkan farfum yang biasa dipakai Heechul pada pergelangan tangannya, karena Sungmin bisa mencium wangi yang sama disini. Kemudian Sungmin membalikkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali menciumnya. _Ternyata wangi ini menenangkan juga_, pikir Sungmin.

Awalnya, Sungmin hanya ingin sampai disitu saja. Tapi begitu dia melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun saat ini, Sungmin rasanya tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan membelai lembut pipi anak itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit terbuka. _Damn everything Sungmin-ah! Just Damn everything!_

.

.

.

Ciuman itu terasa ringan dan lembut. Hanya Sungmin yang bermain disana. Berusaha dengan sabar agar tidak melukai bibir _innocent_ Kyuhyun. Namun, betapa kagetnya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memudahkan Sungmin menjamah setiap lekuk bibirnya. Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika dia merasakan Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana cara mencium yang baik dan benar. _Demi apapun, Kyuhyun baru sepuluh tahun! Bagaimana mungkin dia mengerti cara mencium seseorang?_ Pekik Sungmin dalam hati. _It's not that he complains, so…yeah_.

Tapi Sungmin terlalu menikmatinya hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menjamah setiap sudut bibirnya yang kini sibuk mencari bibir Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin mulai bisa merasakan Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuh kecil itu kearahnya. Tangan yang masih lebih pendek darinya itu berusaha untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam permainan bibir mereka. Dan Sungmin merasa semakin gila ketika Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya sedikit dan mengeluarkan benda lunak berwarna merah muda itu untuk menjelajah setiap sudut bibir Sungmin. Demi apapun, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun**

Ini terasa aneh. Ketika bibir Sungmin menyapa bibirku aku yakin bahwa 'kegiatan' ini akan sama seperti kegiatan kami yang sebelumnya. Hey, aku ini masih polos! Jangan menghakimiku seperti itu. Bahkan hanya dengan Sungmin menyantap es krim dengan sendok yang sama denganku saja itu sudah aku hitung sebagai ciuman –ciuman tidak langsung. Tapi tetap saja itu namanya ciuman!

Yah, walaupun Changmin bersikeras bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman tidak langsung. Aku berani bersumpah, anak itu terlalu banyak membaca komik 'special' miliknya hingga mengetahui –dan dengan sangat antusias menjelaskan secara detail- apa arti ciuman yang sebenarnya padaku. Oh! Dia tahu soal hubunganku dengan Minimi. Err…sebenarnya hampir semua orang sudah kuberitahu tentang hal yang membanggakan ini. Tapi sayangnya hampir semua orang tidak percaya padaku. Hanya Seohyun dan Changmin –tentu saja Changmin akan setuju dengan semua pendapat Seohyun- yang percaya pada kata-kataku. Minus Sunny yang terang-terangan menertawakanku. Gadis kebanyakan energy itu memang persis seperti sepupu ikannya. !

Terima kasih atas semua video milik Heechul hyung yang aku pinjam secara diam-diam, aku jadi tahu apa itu _French Kiss_ yang di klaim Changmin sebagai ciuman yang sebenarnya. Saat melihatnya, aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya aneh saat aku melihat orang-orang itu memainkan anggota tubuh yang lentur didalam mulut mereka untuk saling mendorong. Entahlah rasanya seperti eeerr… agak sedikit menjijikan bagiku. Apalagi saat mereka bertukar cairan bening yang Professor Shim, guru biologi sekaligus ayah Changmin, sebut sebagai saliva. Euwh!

Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa benar saat bibir merah muda Sungmin bertemu dengan bibirku? Apa karena bibir Sungmin yang terasa manis? Tapi kan kami baru saja menyantap spaghetti yang agak pedas tadi, rasanya ajaib sekali jika justru rasa manislah yang justru terasa dominan saat ini. Dan ketika aku merasakan bahwa posisiku tidak lagi nyaman, aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit agar aku bisa lebih mudah untuk menjangkau bibir ranum dihadapanku itu. Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Heechul hyung nanti. Film itu sangat membantuku.

Tanpa sadar aku merasakan tubuhku mendekat dengan sendirinya kearah Sungmin dan berusaha untuk meraih tengkuknya dan semakin menekankan bibirku pada bibirnya. Lalu entah muncul keberanian dari mana, aku membawa lidahku untuk menjelajahi tiap lekukan bibirnya. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi padaku, karena mendadak semuanya terasa berputar.

Namun satu hal yang aku ingat adalah bisikan Sungmin didekat telingaku. "Aku milikmu, Kyunnie."

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Kyuhyun menatap laki-laki tampan dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh harap, seolah mencoba untuk membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun terlihat tenang dari luar, namun siapapun yang mempunyai kekuatan membaca fikiran orang, pasti tidak ingin berada dalam radius seratus meter dari Kyuhyun. Karena fikiran Kyuhyun sekarang sedang sibuk berteriak lantang pada pemiliknya. Memprotes bagaimana bisa seorang genius sepertinya berubah menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Heechul, laki-laki yang sedang dipandangnya, kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu sedang memegang benda-benda yang menjadi sumber masalah Kyuhyun hari ini. Benda yang awalnya menjadi harta karun untuk Kyuhyun. Benda yang diam-diam dipinjamnya dari Heechul. DVD-DVD itu kini berserakan dihadapannya. Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya dapat menebak sendiri nasibnya kali ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyu." Kata Heechul datar. Digesernya letak bantal sofa itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia duduk dan menyilangkan kaki panjang miliknya pada sofa hitam di ruang tamu kediamannya. Sementara matanya masih tidak lepas memandang Kyuhyun yang dia yakini sedang merangkai alasan didalam kepalanya.

"Buat apa aku menjawab? Kau juga pasti akan menyimpulkan sendiri!" Balas Kyuhyun masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ya, Kyuhyun sedang membaca komik yang dipinjamkan Changmin padanya –sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang mengulang hal yang terjadi padanya dan Sungmin semalam- ketika tiba-tiba saja kakaknya itu datang dan langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Tunggu, wajah Heechul memang selalu seperti itu kapanpun dan dimanapun, jadi seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak terkejut dengan tampilan wajah kakaknya itu. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang dibawa Heechul lah yang membuat semua otot-otot dalam tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Mungkin jika rambut jamur kebanggaannya itu memiliki otot, mereka semua akan langsung berdiri setelah melihat apa yang disodorkan Heechul padanya. _Ini benar-benar buruk_, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi kemanapun dan dengan siapapun jika kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku tiga puluh detik dari sekarang." Jelas Heechul santai sambil mengikir kuku jari tangan kirinya yang –menurut Heechul- sudah tidak terlihat cantik. Sementara benda yang menjadi masalah untuk Kyuhyun itu kini tergeletak begitu saja pada meja putih yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun panik. Dia tahu bahwa Heechul saat ini sedang dalam kondisi serius dan tidak sedang bercanda. Hey, Heechul yang sedang mengikir kuku itu lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan Heechul yang sedang mabuk. Kenapa? Karena pengikir kuku itu bisa berpindah dengan cepat kesalah satu anggota tubuh milik Kyuhyun tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sama sekali. Dan Kyuhyun yakin telinganya yang sensitive adalah incaran utama kakaknya itu.

Jadi, alasan apa yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun pada Heechul? _'Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya tergeletak begitu saja dikamarmu, jadi aku hanya berusaha untuk mengamankannya untukmu.'_ Tidak, itu bukan ide yang bagus sama sekali. Kamar Heechul adalah kerajaan miliknya, bisa mati Kyuhyun kalau Heechul tahu dia sembarangan memasuki zona rahasia itu.

'_Aku melihat Heebum bermain dengan benda itu dan aku hanya menyelamatkan Heebum agar tidak tersedak.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak juga, Heechul itu punya hubungan yang aneh dengan kucingnya. Mungkin saja Heebum langsung mengatakan pada Heechul jika Kyuhyun berbohong dan bahwa dia –Heebum- sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini.

Jika saja Heechul tidak ada dihadapannya kini, mungkin saja Kyuhyun sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu bodoh sembarangan meletakannya. Sekarang alasan apa yang harus dia berikan pada Heechul?

"Waktumu tinggal sepuluh detik lagi, Kyu." Kata Heechul lagi, tangannya masih sibuk mengukur kuku jari kelingkingnya. Sesekali Heechul meniup buku-buku jarinya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih seperti manekin.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sudah terpojok. Matanya menatap Heechul kesal. Mungkin sebaiknya Kyuhyun jujur. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kadang jujur itu menyakitkan, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi jika pengikir kuku merah muda itu bersarang ditelinganya.

"Hyung…sebenarnya aku…"Kyuhyun nampak ragu-ragu dengan penjelasannya ketika Heechul berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata indah –yang kini nampak menyeramkan- milik kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…aku…aku…tidak sengaja melihatmu menonton film itu dan aku penasaran, lalu aku meminjamnya dan…"

"Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan, aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu." Potong Heechul. Pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk ringan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menatapnya canggung, ada rasa takut yang terlihat dimata hitam indah miliknya. Kyuhyun berfikir mungkin inilah akhir dari semua kebebasannya.

Tidak ada lagi waktu bermain dengan Changmin. Tidak ada waktu lagi bermain video game. Tidak ada lagi latihan vocal dengan manusia aneh yang sangat cinta dengan kura-kuranya. Parahnya lagi, tidak ada lagi waktu baginya untuk kencan dengan Sungmin-nya. Dan ikan badut itu pasti akan dengan mudah mengambilnya dari Kyuhyun. _Tidakkk!_ Teriak Kyuhyun kencang. Tentu saja dalam fikirannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia menundukan kepalanya siap untuk mendengar omelan monster dihadapannya. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Kau tahu Kyunnie…"Mulai Heechul lagi sambil berusaha untuk tidak memeluk erat adik kecilnya yang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan ini. Mana tega Heechul membuat adik kesayangannya ini bersedih. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah film yang kurang begitu bagus. Dan Heechul tidak begitu menyukainya. "Jika kau mengatakan langsung padaku sejak awal, aku pasti akan memberikan film yang lebih bagus untukmu." Tambah Heechul dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersedak tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun memandangnya heran. Apakah ini benar-benar kakaknya yang mirip monster itu? Apakah ini benar-benar Heechul yang tidak suka berbagi itu? Apakah orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup hanya karena memergoki Heechul berciuman dengan pacarnya dulu?

"Ya! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya senang, akhirnya adikku yang sedikit autis ini tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa juga!" seru Heechul sambil memandang Kyuhyun. Jari lentik miliknya kini menekan leher Kyuhyun pelan tepat ditempat yang warnanya sedikit berbeda. _Benar-benar sudah dewasa_, gumam Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Heechul malah akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Kyuhyun sudah memprediksi paling tidak Heechul akan menarik telinganya hingga nyaris putus ketika dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mencuri tiga keping film 'special' miliknya. Tapi apa maksud dari kata-kata Heechul barusan?

"Sudahlah Kyunnie. Ayo berdiri!" Pinta Heechul sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menuruti perintah kakaknya itu. Sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dihadapinya di ruang penyiksaan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Heechul.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun Khawatir. Heechul memutar matanya kemudian mendorong sedikit dahi Kyuhyun kebelakang dengan telunjuknya. "Tentu saja kekamarku! Aku ingin menunjukan koleksi film-film 'special' milikku. Oh! Tenang saja Kyunnie, Hyung akan meminjamkan yang paling bagus untukmu!" Seru Heechul lagi.

Kemudian Kyuhyun bisa merasakan rahangnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membulat sempurna. Benarkah Heechul mengizinkannya untuk melihat film-film itu? Hello! Kyuhyun itu masih sepuluh tahun! _Tidak Kyuhyun, ini adalah jebakan! Jangan sampai kau terlena oleh pesona iblis ini._ Debat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Namun begitu dia memasuki kamar kakaknya dan melihat koleksi-koleksi milik kakaknya, Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menutup matanya. Tidak saat mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Sungmin akan 'menyerangnya' lagi. Paling tidak, Kyuhyun sudah punya persenjataan yang maksimal.

Pada akhirnya adik itu tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya, bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

-End Of Chapter 7-

.

.

A.n :

1. Okay, mau meluruskan satu hal! Kyunnie itu polos, okay! He's still innocent if you guys want to know! Lol …. But then again, it's up to you guys … XD

2. Told you guys, I can't write Angst! I prefer Fluff and Romance from now on! XD XD XD

3. Zen tahu kalian semua pasti mengutuk Zen dalam hati karena chapter 6 kemarin T_T Zen juga sedih. But, life isn't all about the rainbow! Bahkan pelangi itu muncul setelah hujan lebat. :p #pembelaan diri

4. Hey, Zen juga gak suka Angst karena hidup Zen itu genre-nya sudah Dark Angst, jadi Kyumin itu harus Fluff! Lho?

5. Say Hi to Heechul-hyung! ^^ Annyeooonggg~

6. Update lebih cepat karena –mungkin- Zen gak bisa update hari minggu nanti. Zen mau menyepi dulu sebentar dari kebisingan kota (Read : Liburan). #asikasik

7. Untuk penggunaan bahasa Jepang diatas jika tidak sesuai mohon dibantu untuk diperbaiki ya, PM aja kalo misalnya ada yang salah. Maklum masih belum kesampaian jadi orang Jepang soalnya :'(

.

.

**Thanks for all the Reviewers :**

-Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang udah bersedia baca dan mengikuti perjalanan kisah cinta Kyunnie sama Minnie disini. Apalagi buat yang sudah ninggalin jejak buat ngedukung Kyunnie maupun buat semua yang membantu saya untuk mengutuk kelakuan si ikan badut. Maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu review-nya. :'(

-Sekali lagi, thanks for all your support for Kyunnie!

-Chapter ini udah panjang kan? #please say yes..puppyeyes

-Nb : Dhee~ Zen tahu kamu lagi nyiapin sesuatu! #evil glare

.

**KYUMIN is REAL!**

**.**

See you on the next Chapter ^_~ Pyong! _**Zen~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Sunny; Hyukjae

**Rating** : T to M

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : **Because I have been in an emo mood since this morning and**…KyuMin is REAL!**

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Donghae-ah? Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya seseorang pada Donghae yang sedang menyesap pelan cappuccino panas kesukaannya. Dari nada suaranya, Donghae yakin bahwa orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa orang dihadapannya ini mengkhawatirkan hubungan persahabatan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Jelas karena akan mempengaruhi hubungan professional mereka bertiga nantinya.

Donghae hanya memandang Hyukjae, orang yang berada dihadapannya, dengan tatapan mata yang tenang dan tanpa beban. Bunyi pemanas ruangan menemani keduanya sebelum akhirnya donghae menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. "Jika memang tidak ada cara lain, aku akan menggunakannya sebagai kartu terakhirku."

Mendengar itu Hyukjae menautkan kedua alisnya. Dahinya berkerut seolah berkata bahwa Donghae sudah gila. Dan melihat pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini malah terkekeh kecil dan kembali menyesap cappuccino-nya yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas, Hyukjae menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa mungkin Donghae memang sudah gila.

Dia bisa saja membuat Dance Team mereka hancur hanya karena masalah yang sebenarnya sepele ini. Dan itu adalah hal yang terakhir yang ingin dihadapi oleh Hyukjae. Tidak saat dia memiliki Lee Sungmin yang genius dan Lee Donghae yang charismatic. Hey, Hyukjae tidak akan mempertaruhkan semua ini hanya untuk kartu yang akan dimainkan oleh Donghae.

"Tapi Hae…" coba Hyukjae lagi. Namun sepertinya gagal, karena Donghae kini memandangnya dengan tatapan mata begitu yakin.

"Sudahlah Hyukjae-ah, aku tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Lagipula ini semakin menyenangkan."

Dan entah mengapa, Hyukjae benar-benar mempunyai firasat buruk soal ini. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Dance Team kebanggaannya karena masalah ini, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mempertemukan jalinan kasih yang sudah lama terputus antara Donghae dan saudaranya di laut atlantik sana. _Mungkin sebaiknya aku mendukung Kyuhyun saja_, pikir Hyukjae asal.

**-My Little Sweetheart-**

**Kyuhyun**

Hari ini cerah. Semua orang yang melihat langit tanpa awan dan sinar matahari yang dengan sombongnya meninggi itu pasti akan sependapat denganku. Tidak seperti hari-hari lalu yang mendung dan sedikit dingin, kali ini udara terasa hangat dan sejuk. Mungkin karena sudah mendekati peralihan musim? Entahlah aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Yang ku tahu,seharusnya hari ini aku masih bisa menghabiskan waktu ditempat kesayanganku itu –kasurku, tapi karena sabtu pagi yang indah ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan yang mengajarkan tentang bagaimana tubuhmu akan merasa sangat lelah setelah melakukannya –atletik, aku harus memaksa mata dan otot-otoku untuk terbangun. Aku heran, buat apa aku harus menghadiri program itu?

Tsh, jangan salah sangka, walaupun aku terlihat kurus dan tidak bertenaga, tapi aku selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam mata pelajaran kebanggaan Professor Kim itu. Hanya Minho dan Changmin yang bisa menjadi pesaingku dalam hal itu.

Dengah kaki dan hati yang terasa sangat berat, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggerakkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku dari sisa-sisa cairan hibernasiku malam tadi. Kalian tahu, cairan yang keluar dari mulut ketika kalian tertidur? Ya itu maksudku! Walaupun hanya berendam air hangat selama lima menit, aku bisa merasakan otot-ototku terasa sangat rilex. Inilah sebabnya aku sangat suka berendam air hangat. Dan bisakah lain kali aku berendam didalamnya bersama Minnie? Pasti akan terasa benar-benar nyaman dan menenangkan.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua ritual pagiku, akhirnya disinilah aku berada sekarang, memperhatikan pantulan diriku sendiri dalam cermin seukuran tubuh tepat dihadapanku. Kurapikan sedikit anak rambutku yang nampak sedikit berdiri. Ish! Rambutku ini bisa sangat menyebalkan dan tidak mau bekerja sama dengan pemiliknya. Kadang aku sampai kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

Setelah berhasil 'berdialog' dengan rambutku, kurapikan tali Hoodie hitamku yang sedikit tidak sama panjang. Ah…Dilihat bagaimanapun Kyunnie itu memang tampan! Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi siapapun yang melihatku saat ini pasti setuju dengan pendapatku ini.

Kalian juga setujukan? Eeeeyyy…Tidak usah menyangkal, aku tidak akan marah. Meskipun aku harus meminta maaf pada kalian karena hanya Minnie-ku yang boleh memilikiku seutuhnya.

Aku masih sibuk mengagumi diriku sendiri dihadapan cermin sekali lagi ketika aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan leher jenjangku. Tepat diantara bawah telinga kiriku dan puncak leher sebelah kiriku kulitnya berwarna agak merah. Err…sebenarnya lebih tepat jika dikatakan berwarna agak membiru dan cenderung ungu. Kuraba kulitku yang berbeda warna itu pelan. Aneh, padahal aku tidak merasakan gatal sama sekali. Jadi jelas bukan karena gigitan serangga.

Terbentur sesuatu juga tidak mungkin, karena aku tidak merasakan nyeri dibagian itu. kuraba sekali lagi, ada apa dengan leherku? Sekilas memang tidak terlihat, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik itu terlihat sangat mengganggu. Hoodie-ku juga tidak membantu sama sekali karena leherku yang panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu, ini adalah tempat dimana Minnie menciumku dua hari yang lalu. Tepat sebelum Minnie membisikan padaku bahwa dia adalah milikku. Mungkin yang dia maksud adalah 'aku kekasihmu' bukan 'Aku milikmu'. Hey, Minnie itu bukan sebuah benda! Jadi kata milik itu sangat tidak enak didengar ditelingaku. Milik itu menjelaskan suatu benda bukan? Aish..sudahlah! Yang terpenting sekarang Minnie sudah mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku.

Sayangnya, saat Minnie membisikkan kata itu padaku, aku sedang tidak fokus pada apapun. Fikiranku entah mengapa terasa kosong. Yang kuingat hanyalah rasa aneh yang terus menyerang perutku. Seperti ada banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didalamnya hingga aku merasa mual. Tapi anehnya aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya malah. Apalagi ketika Minnie membisikan kata itu padaku. Nafasnya terasa menggelitik telingaku. Dan aku sangat menyukainya sampai aku mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokkanku.

Sayangnya, beberapa detik kemudian aku malah tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya mencium Minnie membuat semua energiku habis. Aku tidak mengira bahwa itu yang akan terjadi saat kau mencium seseorang. Rasanya oksigen milikmu tersedot entah kemana. Tapi biarpun begitu kau tidak ingin menghentikannya. Apalagi saat orang yang kau cium adalah orang yang memiliki bibir terindah yang pernah kau lihat –sudah aku rasakan- dalam perkembangan sejarah. Aku tidak bohong soal ini, bibir Sungmin itu berbeda dengan bibir orang lain. Bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin merasakannya setiap hari. Rasanya bangga sekali.

Mungkin jika ada kesempatan nanti, aku akan mencoba mencium Minnie dihadapan ikan badut itu secara langsung. Siapa tahu dengan cara itu, manusia jelmaan ikan itu akan menyadari bahwa species-nya kini sudah mulai terancam, jadi sebaiknya dia pergi dan menyelamatkan diri dulu.

Mungkin saat aku siap nanti, aku akan melakukan ciuman itu dengan lebih baik lagi. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan leherku? Aishh…mungkin sebaiknya aku menutupnya dengan _plester_ saja.

"Kyu…" Panggil Heechul hyung dari balik pintu kamarku. Dan begitu aku membuka daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak itu, aku menemukan kakakku yang sedang memeluk Heebum –kucingnya-dan sebuah sikat gigi bersarang di mulutnya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanyaku hati-hati. Bukan aku takut pada Heechul hyung, well, setelah kejadian kemarin malam, hubunganku dengan Heechul hyung kini bisa dibilang lebih 'akrab' dari biasanya. Sejujurnya, aku takut pada kucingnya. Aku sudah bilangkan kalau kucingnya itu ajaib.

"Ini plester! Tutup hickey milikmu itu dengan ini kalau kau tidak mau Changmin menggodamu seharian!" Jawabnya sambil menujuk tempat dimana bercak merah dileherku yang tadi aku temukan. Aku menuruti perintahnya. Setelah berhasil menempelkan sebuah kain yang biasa digunakan untuk menutup luka dari Heechul hyung, aku pamit padanya untuk memulai hariku. Dan hanya dijawab olehnya dengan teriakan yang sangat keras.

"Lain kali minta Minnie untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak!"

**-My Little Sweetheart-**

Donghae memandang pria dihadapannya dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada diruangan yang sama, tapi tidak satu kalipun pria itu terlihat fokus pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Bahkan Donghae harus berteriak sebanyak dua kali hingga pria itu –akhirnya- memutuskan untuk menoleh dan menatap Donghae. Namun sayangnya, tatapan itu bukan tatapan yang biasa diberikannya pada Donghae.

"Ya! Kau kenapa, Min?" Serang Donghae ketika Sungmin –pria itu- akhirnya menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sudah kembali kedunia nyata. "Kau selalu melakukan kesalahan hari ini! Ini bahkan belum satu jam kita berlatih!" Tambah Donghae. Kentara sekali jika Donghae benar-benar kesal. Sungmin selalu saja mengacaukan gerakan saat uji coba pembentukan formasi tari ini. Padahal biasanya Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan kesalahan diuji coba pertama. Ya, Sungmin memang orang yang hebat malah untuk sebagian orang, dia cenderung sedikit menakutkan. Karena terlalu sempurna.

Sungmin yang kini hanya berdiri dan mematung dihadapan Donghae yang masih menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Donghae tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini. Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang pendek untuk mengenal seseorang dan waktu jugalah yang membuat Donghae menyimpulkan bahwa memang ada yang salah dengan pria bergigi kelinci ini.

"Minnie-ya~" Panggil Donghae lirih. Pelan dan lembut. Terlalu lembut malah hingga membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya dan membuat Sungmin memandang pria tampan dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan sedikit…risih?

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Donghae-ah! Aku tidak suka!" Protes Sungmin yang kali ini langsung duduk dilantai kayu studio tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk menghafal gerakan tari baru. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Hyukjae dan Shindong entah berada dimana. Dua orang itu memang sering sekali terlambat latihan seperti ini. Biasanya, Sungmin tidak masalah dengan hal itu dan malah senang menikmati ruangan besar penuh kaca ini sendirian. Namun, saat ini entah mengapa dia berharap dua orang itu bisa cepat datang.

"Kenapa? Itu memang nama-mu kan?" Tanya Donghae sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya. Sedang Sungmin kini memandang sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Tapi kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu!" Suara Sungmin berubah sedikit meninggi. Entahlah, Sungmin hanya tidak suka saat orang lain memanggilnya Minnie. Baginya, hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Panggilan itu milik Kyuhyun. Seperti halnya Minnie hanya milik seorang Kyunnie.

Donghae tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini bergulir dan dengan senang hati Donghae akan membuat semuanya jelas dan transparan –baginya. Tidak mudah membuat Sungmin kesal, Sungguh tidak mudah. Itulah keuntungan memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Dia nyaris tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat adik dan ibunya meninggalpun dia tidak menunjukan emosi apapun. Saat ayahnya tidak pernah menghubunginya sama sekalipun Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan tidak merasa terganggu.

Donghae tahu Sungmin sedih dan kesepian, tapi dia tahu benar untuk tidak membahas hal itu dengan sahabatnya daripada dia harus perang dingin dengan Sungmin. Tidak, Donghae sudah punya cukup pengalaman untuk menghindari hal itu.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak beberapa tahun ini Sungmin benar-benar meninggikan suaranya. A! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sahabatnya?

"Oh…Jadi sekarang aku harus memanggilku seperti apa, Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Donghae dengan sarcasm yang terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Sungmin. Hey, bahkan Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar nada bicaranya barusan.

"Ada apa denganmu Hae-ah? Belakangan ini kau seperti gadis sedang dalam masa PMS-nya!" Balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan memandang Donghae dengan amarah yang tersirat jelas dimatanya.

"Kau berani bertanya kenapa? Kau tidak fokus hari ini Sungmin-ssi! Itu mengganggu sekali dan seharusnya kau tahu itu!" Kini Donghae tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya._ Sudahlah! Sudah terlanjur jadi bubur¸_ pikir Donghae. Dari sudut matanya Donghae bisa melihat Sungmin sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jelas sekali berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul Donghae.

Diam sejenak.

Baru saja Donghae ingin mengakhiri aura yang tidak menyenangkan ini ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar Sungmin menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Maafkan aku Hae-ah. Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Lirih Sungmin dan langsung berjalan kesudut ruangan untuk membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Namun begitu dia ingin membuka pintu ruangan itu, Donghae menahannya.

"Kau selalu bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Min." Bisik Donghae ketika dia telah berhasil memeluk Sungmin. Sedang pria yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukannya sama sekali. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekali tanda bahwa dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu. Namun anehnya hal itu justru membuat Donghae bertambah khawatir. Setelah mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin, akhirnya Donghae menyerah dan melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya.

"Kau tahu Hae, aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan sepertinya kau benar soal Kyuhyun." Mulai Sungmin setelah sebelumnya dia menarik nafas panjang. Mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin, entah mengapa dia merasa semua usahanya selama ini akan terbayar.

Tapi sebagai 'sahabat' yang baik, Donghae berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dari Sungmin. Untuk menegaskan perannya, Donghae kembali memeluk Sungmin erat dan betapa bahagianya Donghae saat Sungmin balik memeluknya.

Diusapnya kembali punggung Sungmin yang sedikit menegang itu dalam diam. Tenang sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sungmin membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Donghae benar-benar terkejut dan membuatnya seperti ingin langsung memukul sahabatnya agar akal sehatnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Perasaan Kyuhyun padaku mungkin akan berubah suatu saat nanti. Tapi aku pastikan bahwa perasaanku untuk Kyuhyun tidak akan berubah. Dan aku benar-benar berharap untuk selamanya."

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Donghae menggunakan kartu terakhir miliknya.

.

.

.

**-End Of Chapter 8-**

.

.

A.n :

1. Pagi ini terbangun dan ada berita yang kurang menyenangkan. Jadi butuh pelampiasan untuk merasa lebih baik.

2. So, Another update for you guys!

3. Two more chapters to go and possibly epilogue.

4. Akan balikin rated-nya jadi T karena sepertinya Zen salah maksud. Zen kira kalau anak umur sepuluh tahun udah bisa _French Kiss_ itu udah termasuk rated-M. Tapi ternyata Zen salah. #Maklum Zen itu masih polos kaya Kyunnie. XP

5. What? Another naughty thingy? But…but…but… How about Kyunnie's innocent?

**.**

**Thanks for all the Reviewers :**

**-**Terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah mau baca apalagi Review FF ini. Ini bikin Zen lebih semangat nulis deh. Hehehe…

-Seperti yang udah Zen bilang, Zen gak bakat bikin Angst. Zen lebih suka yang unyu-unyu gimana gitu. Tapi kadang suka gak sengaja kebawa emo, jadi maaf ya kalo agak nyerempet-nyerempet dikit. #puppy eyes

-Heechul itu memang kakak yang 'baik'/sobs

**T** : Mana M-nya?

**J : **Nah, seperti yang Zen bilang tadi, sepertinya Zen salah maksud disini. Menurut Zen yang dibilang rated –M itu bukan Cuma karena suatu cerita itu mengandung NC atau adegan dewasa. Menurut Zen, Rated M itu bisa juga karena kandungan cerita tersebut membahas tentang topic yang rumit, mengandung unsure kekerasan, penggunaan kata-kata yang tidak pantas digunakan saat berbicara dan lain-lain. Tapi ternyata kalau di FFn ini Rated – M itu harus selalu mengandung NC ya? #Maklum Zen kan pendatang baru disini XD

**T : **Kapan NC-an nya?

**J : **Nah ini nih! Zen tahu pasti akan ada pertanyaan ini. Jawabannya adalah Zen gak tahu kapan. Hahahaha…_Please do understand that this is Older!Min and Kid!Kyu fanfic not the other way around._ Dan Zen itu KYUMIN Shipper –ngerti kan maksudnya? Buat Zen agak susah untuk 'mengaplikasikannya' _**untuk saat ini**_. LOL So please… bear with me XD

-Jadi, jangan tanya Zen soal kapan NC-an nya dulu ya, bisa-bisa Zen nanti ngebayangin adegannya sampe mimisan sendiri dan malah gak bisa update LOL tapi seiring dengan perkembangan cerita _**mungkin**_Zen akan masukin. –dan saat itu baru rated nya harus M ya?

-Lastly, thanks for reading :D walaupun Zen gak balesin review satu-satu, tapi Zen merhatiin saran dan kritik dari kalian ko'

Ahhh… I feel little bit better now! /peluk Hyukjae

Anyway,** KYUMIN is REAL!**

See you on the next part ^_~ Pyong! _**Zen~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Hyukjae

**Rating** : T to M

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n :KyuMin is Roommate and KyuMin is REAL! ^_~**

.

.

.

Keluar rumah pada saat hujan mengguyur dengan tingkat kelembaban yang lumayan tinggi adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Untuk sebagian orang, mungkin hujan adalah saat yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan atau sekedar berbaring diatas kasur sambil memeluk bantal atau menonton drama televisi sambil memakan popcorn buatan sendiri adalah godaan yang menggiurkan.

Sungmin termasuk kedalam sebagian orang-orang tersebut. Ya, orang yang malas untuk bepergian disaat hari hujan. Disamping harus mengenakan payung agar tidak terkena air yang hanya berani datang secara berkelompok itu, Sungmin tidak begitu senang dengan udara lembab dan bau tanah yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Lagipula, sepanjang yang bisa Sungmin ingat, hari hujan selalu membuat dirinya teringat akan sesuatu yang buruk.

Namun, entah mengapa hari ini rasanya berbeda. Meskipun hari ini hujan, Sungmin tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali pada buku-buku jarinya yang biasanya langsung berubah biru ketika udara dingin menyapa kulitnya. Sungmin juga sepertinya sangat menikmati biasan cahaya yang timbul akibat tetes-tetes air yang berhadapan langsung dengan cahaya redup matahari pagi.

Mungkin karena ada tangan kecil yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya? Atau karena suasana hatinya yang sedang baik hari ini? Atau karena kadar gula dalam darahnya sedang tinggi karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kue cokelat pemberian Kyuhyun kemarin malam, hingga dia merasa sangat bersemangat hari ini? Atau mungkin karena Kyuhyun ada disini bersamanya?

Sepertinya Sungmin setuju dengan penjelasan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Terutama, hal yang terakhir kali terlintas didalam kepalanya.

Ya, sesederhana itulah arti kehadiran anak ini baginya.

Setiap hari yang dilaluinya bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Meskipun kadang dia lebih suka menunjukan wajah jengkelnya pada anak yang kini masih fokus pada jalan didepannya, tapi Sungmin merasa harinya barulah terasa sempurna saat dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri pada manik hitam bola mata Kyuhyun yang begitu indah.

Okay, Sungmin bersumpah jika Donghae dan Hyukjae mendengar hal ini keluar dari mulutnya, Sungmin yakin kedua orang sahabatnya itu pasti akan mengeluarkan isi perut mereka tepat dihadapannya bahkan sebelum dia selesai melukiskan betapa Kyuhyun mempunyai arti besar dalam naik turun-nya suasana hati Sungmin. Kadang juga emosinya.

Hey, Sungmin hanya sedang jatuh cinta! Apa salahnya bersikap seperti gadis-gadis remaja diluar sana?

Jika dipikir kembali, hujan itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Sebab Sungmin bertemu malaikat kecilnya ini juga saat hujan rintik-rintik menyapanya. Lagipula Kyuhyun mengajaknya kencan hari ini, jadi dia tidak bisa menolak, bukan?

Dan –lagi-lagi- tanpa sadar, Sungmin tersenyum dibawah payung merah yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh satu dari tangannya yang bebas. Maksudnya bebas adalah tangannya yang tidak sedang sibuk menggandeng tangan anak kecil tampan yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Atau haruskah Sungmin mulai membiasakan diri untuk memanggil Kyuhyun kekasihnya?

Ah, sepertinya kata itu terdengar sangat indah di telingannya. Cepat-cepat dia hapus pemikiran itu saat dia merasakan rasa panas yang datang menghampiri pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin yakin pipinya kini pasti sudah berubah merah.

"Kyunnie," Panggil Sungmin lembut pada anak disebelahnya. Kyuhyun yang kini mengenakan mantel hujan berwarna biru yang sedikit transparan –membuat hoodie putih miliknya terlihat jelas- dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam pekat itu menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memandang pria yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Tepat pada manik mata.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika pria manis yang berada dihadapannya ini tersenyum dengan begitu menggemaskan. Dia bisa melihat semburat merah yang muncul dipipi pria yang kini menjepit poni rambutnya keatas hingga dahinya yang indah itu terlihat. Uap putih tipis yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik pria itu membuatnya sadar bahwa mungkin saja Sungmin kedinginan. Kemudian tanpa disadari olehnya, Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Jika dia memandang Sungmin lebih lama dari satu menit, Kyuhyun akan selalu teringat pada kejadian diruang tamu kekasihnya itu. Bibir itu. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun kembali merasakannya dan menebak-nebak kali ini bibir itu akan terasa seperti apa? Mayonise? Spaghetti? Atau disaat hujan seperti ini mungkin bibir merah jambu itu akan terasa seperti soup cream jagung hangat kesukaannya?

_Kyunnie,t__empat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu_, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Mau apa kita kemari, Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin sambil sesekali menyapukan pandangannya pada situasi disekelilingnya. Wajahnya agak sedikit berubah muram ketika Sungmin menyadari dimana dia berada.

Ditempatnya berdiri saat ini terdapat gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam pekat, sedang tembok-tembok yang mengelilinginya dicat dengan warna abu-abu gelap. Sedikit kedepan, Sungmin bisa melihat jalan setapak yang memang dibuat berjalan hanya untuk dua orang. Dikanan dan kiri jalan setapak itu rumput berwarna hijau terhampar luas dengan beberapa marmer yang berdiri tegak dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang teratur. Tempat seperti ini cukup familiar dipikiran Sungmin.

Dan setelah satu menit selesai menjelajahkan mata pada hal yang terpampang disekelilingnya, Sungmin memutuskan dia tetap saja tidak menyukai tempat ini. Tempat terakhir yang ingin Sungmin kunjungi untuk kencan adalah tempat ini. Selain karena tempat ini mengingatkannya akan sebuah peristiwa yang dilaluinya dulu, udara dingin ini juga benar-benar tidak mendukung sama sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu yang lama ditempat ini.

_Hey, siapa yang mau kencan di __area __pemakaman? _

Mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan sendiri oleh fikirannya itu, tiba-tiba saja bulu-bulu halus ditubuh Sungmin menegang. Apa yang ada dipikiran anak ini? Seingat Sungmin, Kyuhyun bilang dia akan mengajaknya ke taman atau ketempat lain yang lebih romantis dari ruang tamu rumahnya. Tapi…tapi… Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa standar romantis yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah…pemakaman.

Okay, setidaknya ada satu hal baru lagi yang diketahuinya tentang Kyuhyun. _Tapi, pemakaman?_ _Seriosly? _Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

_Dalam setiap hal selalu ada hal postif yang tersembunyi bukan?_ Pikir Sungmin tenang. Lagipula ibunya dulu selalu mengajarinya untuk melihat sesuatu hal dari berbagai sudut pandang. Mungkin bagi Kyuhyun tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Benar-benar berdua. Meskipun Sungmin sendiri yakin kata 'benar-benar berdua ' tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mengingat ada banyak orang tak kasat mata yang mungkin saja berkeliaran disekitar mereka.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih terus menarik tangannya pelan agar Sungmin mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Dan ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun seperti menemukan apa yang sedang dia cari, Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sungmin dan berlari pelan kearah yang ditujunya. Membuat Sungmin ikut berlari juga.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja saat ini Sungmin mendadak membayangkan bahwa dirinya adalah _Lara Croft_ dalam film _Tomb Raider_. Hanya saja bedanya adalah film yang Sungmin mainkan adalah versi romantisnya. _Well_, mengejar Kyuhyun ditambah dengan efek hujan? Ditambah payung merah yang masih digenggamnya sambil berlari mengejar anak kecil itu? Setidaknya, itu adalah definisi romantis sederhana yang ada di dalam otak Sungmin. Saat ini.

"Kyunnie~. Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Jalannya licin, bagaimana jika kau jatuh?" Protes Sungmin ketika dia berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan sepasang batu pualam yang berdiri tegak. Tanah dibatu itu terlihat sedikit menonjol namun tidak terlalu terlihat membuat Sungmin hampir saja menginjaknya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya kemudian tersenyum nakal sebelum akhirnya kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang kini bebas. Maksudnya tangan sungmin yang tidak sedang menggenggam payungnya. "Minnie yang harus hati-hati karena tubuh Minnie lebih berat daripada Kyunnie."

"Ya! Apa maksudnya itu?!" Seru Sungmin tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya sedikit menggembung, tanda bahwa Sungmin sedikit kesal. Pertama, Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam melakukan segala hal. Kedua, Sungmin tidak merasa dirinya berat.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat Sungmin-nya seperti itu.

Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah lama jatuh dan tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

Terlalu banyak menonton drama di televisi sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun agak berlebihan dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. _Tapi, lebih baik lebih daripada kurang, kan?_ Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, Sungmin melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berbeda. Seperti meredup saat wajahnya kini menghadap lurus pada dua marmer yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Hingga Sungmin dapat melihat pantulan marmer itu pada bola mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan anak itu dan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat foto dan huruf _Hanja_ yang tertera dibagian bawahnya. Meskipun Sungmin akui bahwa dia tidak terlalu bisa membacanya, tapi Sungmin yakin bahwa yang dimaksud huruf dihadapannya itu adalah benar.

Ya, pada marmer hitam dihadapannya tertulis jelas kedua nama orang tua Kyuhyun.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin hendak bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengapa membawanya kesini tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, Sungmin ingin membawakan sesuatu yang pantas untuk kedua orang tua Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun, belum sempat Sungmin bertanya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. Tersenyum polos dan terkesan lepas.

Tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Jari-jari kecil itu mengisi ruang kosong diantara jemari Sungmin dengan begitu sempurna. Seolah memang disanalah tempat jari-jari kecil itu seharusnya. Sementara Sungmin masih berusaha untuk melindungi tubuh pria yang lebih kecil disebelahnya itu dengan payung merah miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Omma, Appa! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa!" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada sepasang marmer dihadapannya. Dengan agak canggung, Sungmin mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu. Payung yang dibawanya itu membuatnya agak sedikit kesulitan untuk membungkuk.

"Ah, kenalkan!" seru Kyuhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin dan menarik tangan Sungmin perlahan hingga Sungmin maju dua langkah dari tempatnya berada semula. "Ini Minnie, orang yang sangaaaat Kyunnie sukai!" Seru Kyuhyun ini terdengar sekali nada bahagia dalam intonasi suaranya.

"Jaaaauuuh lebih banyak dari pada Kyunnie menyukai PSP yang Appa berikan pada ulang tahun Kyunnie yang ke enam!" Tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Kedua tangannya membuat lingkaran tak kasat mata saat dia mengucapkan kata 'jauh'. Sementara senyum polos itu masih setia bertahan di wajahnya yang kini terkena butiran lembut air hujan yang jatuh dari tudung mantel hujannya.

Detik itu juga, ingin sekali Sungmin membelah kepala Kyuhyun dan menyelami apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak itu. Tapi buru-buru dia menghapus pikiran anehnya. Tidak mungkin kan Sungmin melakukan hal itu dihadapan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun? Bisa kena kutuk dia nanti.

Jadi, lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya membungkuk cangggung pada nisan dihadapannya. Dengan senyum canggung juga yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jika saja Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun akan membawanya untuk menemui orang tuanya, Sungmin akan mengenakan _tuxedo_ yang disiapkan ayahnya untuk upacara kelulusannya nanti.

"Omma! Jika sudah besar nanti, bolehkah Kyunnie menikahi Minnie?!" Tanya Kyuhyun kelewat antusias. Sungmin yakin pendengarannya saat ini pasti sedang mempermainkannya. Atau karena suara hujan yang sedikit bersatu dengan angin hingga membuat pendengarannya berkurang drastis?

"Itu sebabnya Kyunnie mengenalkan Minnie pada Omma hari ini." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Senyum polos itu tidak juga hilang dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia. Kyuhyun sudah lama ingin mengenalkan Sungmin pada kedua orang tuanya, namun berbagai macam keadaan sepertinya membuatnya melupakan hal itu sejenak.

Dan karena hari ini Kyuhyun tidak ada kegiatan, dia memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Dan anak kecil itu tidak sadar pada kenyataan orang yang dimaksud olehnya nyaris saja pingsan ditempat.

"Appa, Minnie tampan kan? Makannya Appa harus berbangga Kyunnie akan menikahinya nanti! Hehehe..." Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar hingga deretan gigi putih itu terlihat begitu jelas. Lalu setelah itu dia menghampiri kedua nisan yang berdekatan itu dan memeluknya bergantian.

Seharusnya saat ini Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memukul sedikit kepala anak itu agar otaknya kembali pada tempatnya semula dan berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang _absurb_ seperti yang baru saja dia katakan. Tapi, melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, entah mengapa Sungmin sedikit terharu dan mengurungkan niat –jahatnya- barusan.

Anak sekecil ini sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak ada. Bahkan dihadapan makam orang tuanya, Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum dengan begitu polosnya.

Dan apa-apaan itu Kyuhyun ingin menikahinya? Mungkin jika ayah dan ibunya itu masih hidup, mereka hanya akan tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos keluar dari mulut anak termuda mereka. Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum ketika dia teringat oleh ibu dan adiknya. _Mungkin aku juga harus mengunjungi mereka_, pikir Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun masih sibuk memeluk –dan berbicara- nisan ayahnya, Sungmin hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Pikirannya tertuju pada Ayahnya yang sekarang sedang berada di Jepang. Kapan terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan ayahnya? Kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk ayahnya? Ah... Sungmin ingat, terakhir kalinya mereka benar-benar berbincang dan berpelukan adalah saat pemakaman ibu dan adiknya. Setelah itu, tidak ada.

"Minnie, kenapa melamun? Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sedikit menjauh dari tempat Sungmin berada. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengunjungi orang tuanya. Sebelum menyusul Kyuhyun, Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Diam-diam Sungmin membuat catatan kecil pada sudut ingatannya untuk mengunjungi mereka lagi dengan keadaan yang lebih sopan dan formal. Untuk berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah melahirkan anak yang luar biasa seperti Kyuhyun.

Begitu sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menyambut tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah terulur untuknya, Sungmin membungkuk sedikit dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit memerah. Untung saja udara masih sedikit dingin, sehingga membuatnya menjadi tidak kentara.

"Sudah selesai menyapa ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. Payung merahnya tadi kini sudah terlipat rapi pada tas selempang yang digunakannya karena hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias dengan senyum yang terkembang. "Mereka menyukai Minnie! Dan mereka setuju Minnie menikah denganku!"

"Ya! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Kata Sungmin pelan. Sejujurnya, dia malu mendengar kata 'menikah' keluar dari anak berusia sepuluh tahun dengan begitu percaya diri. Bahkan untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun saja butuh keberanian yang besar, sampai-sampai hampir menguras seluruh tenaganya. Tapi anak kecil dihadapannya ini sudah membicarakan hal yang untuk sebagian orang dianggap tabu itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos sampil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping. Matanya menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Minnie tidak suka kalau kita menikah?"

"Bu..bukan itu maksud Minnie~"

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Kyunnie akan menikahi Minnie sepuluh tahun dari sekarang!"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menepuk dahinya frustasi. Sungmin baru ingat bahwa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun itu kadang bisa membuat tingkatan _stress_ seseorang meningkat drastis.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

"Donghae-ah! Kau itu sudah terlalu jauh. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu lagi, Donghae-ah!" Hyukjae memandang pria berambut hitam dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Namun sedikit frustasi juga karena omongannya benar-benar tidak didengar sama sekali oleh pria itu. Susu strawberry ketiga yang diminumnya kini juga sudah mulai habis. Karena sedotan itu sudah mengeluarkan bunyi yang aneh ketika Hyukjae berusaha untuk meminum isinya dari dalam gelas plastik transparan itu.

"Kau itu hanya melihat saja dari luar! Jadi tidak perlu banyak berkomentar, Hyukjae-ah!" Protes Donghae yang kini masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku agenda pribadinya. Tidak sedikitpun dia menoleh atau memandang pria yang masih berusaha mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya buruk. Donghae seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting. Dia bahkan tidak meminum cokelat panas yang dipesannya tadi. Dan Hyukjae yakin bahwa cokelat itu sudah bukan lagi cokelat panas.

"Tapi aku bukan orang luar! Kau dan Sungmin itu anggota Dance Team-ku! Jika terjadi hal yang membuat kalian bertengkar hebat, itu akan mengancam dan merusak kebersamaan team!" Seru Hyukjae yang kini memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya begitu mendengar jawaban Donghae barusan. "Dan aku tidak mau team kita hancur hanya karena keegoisanmu, Donghae-ah!" Tunjuknya dengan dagu.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyipitkan matanya kearah Hyukjae. Emosi yang sudah ditahannya sepertinya akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Sebenarnya agak menyesal juga dia menceritakan semua ini pada Hyukjae. Niat awalnya, Donghae hanya ingin ada seseorang yang berpihak kepadanya. Tapi tidak dia sangka bahwa ternyata Hyukjae adalah orang yang seberisik ini.

Donghae heran, kenapa Hyukjae takut sekali sih team meraka akan hancur? Sungmin dan dirinya adalah orang paling profesional yang bisa Hyukjae temui. Meskipun mereka tidak dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini, mereka tetap datang untuk latihan dan melakukan hal yang Hyukjae minta pada mereka.

Donghae bahkan harus menahan amarahnya ketika –dengan sengaja- Hyukjae dan Shindong meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua saja diruang latihan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari yang membuat Donghae mendengar sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin didengarnya keluar dari mulut Sungmin sendiri.

Kata-kata yang membuat Donghae akhirnya memutuskan bahwa mungkin cara terakhir itulah yang benar-benar akan dilakukannya. Dan keluhan yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae saat ini sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala. _Aissshh! Mungkin julukan monyet itu sangat cocok untuknya karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam,_ maki Donghae dalam hati.

"Dengar, Hyukja-ah! Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada team kita." Donghae berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya sekali lagi. Namun sepertinya Hyukjae benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa membaca suasana hati orang lain.

"Mana bisa kau begitu yakin seperti itu? Kalau team kita bubar karena masalah itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh?"

_That's it!_ Habis sudah kesabaran Donghae. Ditariknya kerah kemeja putih milik Hyukjae yang ada diseberang mejanya agar pria berambut kuning terang ini bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Kemudian dia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae sontak terdiam. Tertegun tanpa bisa berbicara apa-apa.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

Heechul memandang adiknya dengan dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kedua tangannya kini terkunci rapat dipinggangnya yang lumayan ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria. Sedang kedua alisnya kini tertaut karena tidak juga menemukan jawaban yang sedang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Disana. Tepat tiga langkah dihadapannya, Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di sofa hitam ruang tamu mereka sambil memeluk bantal sofanya dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna. Terlalu lebar malah hingga membuat Heechul agak tidak yakin bahwa yang sedang berada disana adalah benar adiknya.

Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang biasanya pasti tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya pada jam-jam seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya akan memilih berdiam diri dikamarnya sambil memainkan beberapa _game_ di laptop kesayangannya itu sampai tiba waktu makan malam. Itupun kalau Heechul berbaik hati memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak ingin dituduh sebagai pembunuh adiknya sendiri saat Kyuhyun pingsan nanti karena kurang nutrisi.

Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak akan tersenyum selebar itu. Tidak sejak kedua orang tua mereka mangkat terlebih dulu. Kyuhyun yang biasanya, tidak akan tertawa sendiri ketika tidak ada hal apapun yang lucu. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak akan menyapa Heebum yang tiba-tiba saja lewat dihadapannya seperti seorang model yang sedang melakukan peragaan busana.

Kyuhyun yang biasanya, tidak akan menunjukan sikap senang ketika anak itu merasakan kehadiran Heechul disekitarnya. Dan Kyuhyun yang biasanya, tidak akan menyapanya dengan sangat antusias. Okay, kesimpulannya Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya sekarang pasti bukan adiknya. _Ah! Mungkinkah anak itu adalah alien suruhan Donghae?_ Pikir Heechul asal.

"Hyuuuungg~" Seru Kyuhyun begitu dia melihat sosok Heechul yang tengah berdiri dengan lengan masih tertumpu pada pinggangnya. Yang membuat Heechul bergidik ngeri adalah ketika dia menyadari bahwa mata Kyuhyun berbinar saat memanggilnya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya dan memeluk kakaknya. Erat.

"Kyunnie rindu sekali pada Hyung! Hyung kemana saja? Hyung sudah makan? Hyung sudah mandi? Apakah Hyung lelah?" Rentetan pertanyaan yang keluar dari Kyuhyun itu membuat bulu-bulu halus Heechul berteriak ketakutan. _Ini benar-benar mengerikan_, pikir Heechul.

Buru-buru dilepaskannya pelukan Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa menyakitkan itu. Heechul yakin jika dia terlambat beberapa detik saja, pelukan Kyuhyun itu bisa menghancurkan tulang-tulang berharga miliknya.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau salah minum obat? Atau Minnie tidak sengaja memukul kepalamu karena kau berusaha menciumnya lagi?" Tanya Heechul balik sambil menahan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku tidak melakukan itu semua! Ish!" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau sedikit...menakutkan." Tanya Heechul lagi. Wajah penuh tanyanya masih tidak berubah dan kedua alisnya juga masih dalam kondisi yang saling bertaut. Melihat tingkah laku kakaknya, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum.

"Kyunnie tadi pagi baru saja bertemu Omma dan Appa! Dan mengenalkan Minnie pada mereka!" Seru Kyuhyun riang. Senyumnya masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya yang sumringah. Namun jawaban Kyuhyun tadi justru membuat wajah Heechul berubah pucat. Persis seperti wajah Kyuhyun ketika dia menemukan Heebum mendelik kearahnya saat dia tidak sengaja menginjak ekor berharga miliknya.

Untuk apa Kyuhyun datang kemakam ayah dan ibunya? Dengan mengenalkan Sungmin juga? Memangnya Sungmin siapa hingga pantas untuk dibawa berkunjung kemakam kedua orang tuanya? Lalu, bukankah Kyuhyun tidak tahu dimana ayah dan ibunya dimakamkan?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar didalam kepala Heechul. Membuat pria tinggi itu merasa sakit kepala seketika karena mereka semua meminta untuk dijawab pada saat yang bersamaan. Namun, buru-buru Heechul mengenyahkan pertanyaan itu semua dan berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tersenyum pada adik kecil kesayangannya ini.

"Kyunnie membawa Minnie menemui Omma dan Appa?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Takut jika hal yang didengarnya tadi hanya kesalahan dari telingannya saja. Tapi, kepala Kyuhyun yang mengangguk mantap membuat Heechul yakin bahwa ternyata telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Dia takut bahwa jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun nanti akan sama dengan jawaban yang ada dikepalanya.

"Tentu saja untuk mengenalkan bahwa Minnie adalah kekasih Kyunnie!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Heechul hanya bisa memaksakan senyumnya dihadapan Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sangat bahagia. Disaat seperti ini apakah bijaksana jika Heechul menyampaikan soal berita itu?

_Tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,_ pikir Heechul. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kyunnie, Hyung ingin memberitahu Kyunnie sesuatu. Ayo, kita ke kamar Hyung!" Kata Heechul pelan. Dia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Dan karena Kyuhyun saat ini sedang senang, jadi, dia hanya mengikuti saja kemana Heechul membawanya.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Donghae menghindarinya. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa Donghae menghindari Sungmin-nya. Ada apa diantara mereka Kyuhyun tidak tahu tapi yang jelas sejak hari minggu lalu ketika Sungmin menjemputnya setelah pria manis itu latihan Dance, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat ikan badut itu menempel seperti lem super pada kekasihnya.

Bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya, justru kalau bisa Kyuhyun akan menarikan tarian gurita yang sering dilakukan oleh tuan pencinta kura-kura itu sehari penuh, hanya saja ada yang kurang diharinya. Seperti roti tanpa susu. Seperti hujan tanpa angin. Seperti kopi tanpa krim. Seperti…eumm… ah, seperti akuarium tanpa ikan. _Aha! __Itu adalah perumpamaan yang bagus untuk ikan badut_, pikir Kyuhyun senang.

Entahlah, mungkin karena Kyuhyun sudah biasa beradu mulut dengan ikan itu, malah sesekali mereka sampai beradu fisik. Meskipun Kyuhyun sadari bahwa Donghae memang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Donghae yang dulu terlihat lebih ceria dan menyenangkan untuk diajak berkelahi dan berdebat. Sedangkan Donghae yang sekarang nampak sangat serius dan agak susah dijangkau. Atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan saudaranya namun berbeda species itu? Siapa namanya? Ah…Hyukjae.

Seperti ada lapisan kaca bening yang menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk benar-benar menendang Donghae akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun masih ingat malam itu, saat Donghae mengajaknya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menganggap omongan Donghae sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Hey, baginya Kyuhyun itu masih kecil dan saat itupun Kyuhyun menanggapinya seperti biasa. Toh, memang mereka sudah seperti itu sejak awal.

Semenyebalkan apapun Donghae, ikan badut itu tetaplah sahabat dari orang yang disayanginya. Dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya berniat untuk mendekatkan diri juga padanya. Atau setidaknya dia ingin mengajukan gencatan senjata untuk sementara waktu.

Hanya saja kelakuan Donghae yang sering sekali terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin-nya lah yang membuatnya sedikit jengah dan pada akhirnya justru menanggapi omongan Donghae dengan serius.

Mana ada orang yang akan tinggal diam saat ada yang secara terang-terangan berkata akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya? _Cih, dari awal Minnie itu punya Kyunnie! Bahkan Minnie sudah mengakuinya sendiri_! gumam Kyuhyun bangga.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin mengenai hal ini. Namun Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin hanya akan tersenyum manis dan berkata tidak ada masalah atau mengatakan bahwa Donghae sedang sibuk dengan latihannya. Haaahh…bahkan selama ini Sungmin masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Padahal Kyuhyun tahu semuanya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun memang baru sepuluh tahun, tapi dia tidak bodoh.

Atau Heechul lebih sering menyebutnya sebagai dewasa sebelum waktunya. Padahal sedikit banyak ini juga salahnya. Dan alasannya sebagai kakak yang bertanggung jawab tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menyalahkannya atas tingkat _kedewasaan_ dirinya yang terlalu cepat berkembang.

Kyuhyun bahkan tahu bahwa dirinya berbeda dari yang lain karena dia menyukai seorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya dan bukan yang berlawanan dengannya.

Ada hari dimana Kyuhyun mencari sebabnya. Ternyata alasan yang dia cari itu lebih sulit daripada memecahkan rumus matrix yang diberikan oleh Heechul. Ya, Kakaknya itu memang senang sekali menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Changmin bilang Kyuhyun itu _Special_. Karena meskipun anak yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu menjejalinya berbagai macam video game dengan banyak gambar gadis sexy dihadapannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bahkan ketika Changmin men-supply-nya dengan berbagai komik 'special' yang mengandung banyak adegan 'special' dengan _gender_ yang berbeda dengannya, Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dan malah bertanya macam-macam pada sahabatnya itu.

Seperti, 'Memangnya perlu ya mereka harus berpakaian seperti ini?' atau 'Ini apa Changmin-ah? Kenapa mereka harus berciuman didepan umum seperti iini?' atau 'Kenapa dada mereka harus dibuat sebesar ini? Bukankah itu mengganggu ketika mereka harus bertarung?'

Dan Changmin memutuskan untuk tidak berada disamping Kyuhyun saat dia sedang membaca komik 'special' itu. Jika dia terus berada disampingnya, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Changmin akan sial tujuh turunan.

Beruntung bagi Kyuhyun bahwa Changmin bisa mengerti. Dan Changmin sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap baik hanya padanya –dan Seohyun tentu saja karena mereka satu paket.

Kakaknya? Well, tidak seperti yang Kyuhyun kira selama ini, sepertinya Heechul tidak punya masalah soal hal itu. Heechul itu selalu berfikir jika Kyuhyun senang, maka dia juga senang. Dan tidak, Heechul belum mengetahui soal ini. Atau setidaknnya Kyuhyun masih belum memberitahukan soal ini secara serius pada kakaknya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau membahayakan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Jadi mungkin bersikap polos adalah hal yang paling bijaksana yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini.

Lagipula tidak ada orang dewasa manapun yang percaya bahwa Sungmin dan dirinya benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

"Kyunnie sedang memikirkan apa?" Pemikiran Kyuhyun buyar seketika saat suara yang ringan dan indah itu memasuki organ pendengarannya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menoleh ketempat darimana suara itu berasal. Disana, dibalik sebuah pintu kayu cokelat yang berjarak hanya sepuluh langkah darinya, kepala Sungmin menyembul keluar sementara bagian bahu kebawahnya masih tertutup pintu.

Kemudian dengan cekatan, Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk kecil putih melingkar sempurna pada lehernya. Sesekali dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan ujung handuk itu.

Sungmin terlihat sangat segar ketika dia baru saja selesai mandi. Dan Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Kenapa melihat Minnie seperti itu, Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Menurut Sungmin, saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat _adorable_. Karena mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka dan pandangan matanya walaupun memandang kearahnya, namun Sungmin yakin mata itu tidaklah fokus.

"Minnie...cantik!" gumam Kyuhyun. Cukup keras untuk didengar oleh pria disebelahnya hingga membuat wajahnya berubah merah.

"Ya! Minnie itu pria, seharusnya Kyunnie bilang Minnie itu tampan!" Protes Sungmin setengah hati. "Tapi Minnie cantik!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi, kini dengan nada mantap yang sempurna. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

Menghirup aroma strawberry yang keluar dari kulitnya. Dan wangi shampoo-nya yang Kyuhyun yakin juga strawberry membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama meletakkan hidungnya disana. Diantara leher dan telinga Sungmin. Nyaman dan benar-benar menenangkan. Perasaann itu persis seperti saat Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya dulu, hanya saja saat ini terasa lebih... bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak dapat melukiskannya dengan kata-kata.

"Watashi wa koufuku kan de ippai desu." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih tepat disebelah telinga Sungmin. _Hatiku dipenuhi kebahagiaan._

Jujur Sungmin merasa sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba ini. Bukannya Sungmin tidak suka, hanya saja Sungmin tidak siap jika setiap hari dia harus mendapatkan serangan jantung seperti ini. Sudah bagus dia tidak langsung mengalami gagal jantung ketika deru nafas Kyuhyun menyapu telingannya.

Ragu-ragu, Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi lunglai pada punggung Kyuhyun. Balik memeluknya. Dan begitu dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya pada pelipis Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

"Anata ni koufuku o miidasu." Lirih Sungmin tepat disebelah telinga Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin yakin dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dari sudut matanya sebelum anak kecil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya. _Dan aku menemukan kebahagiaan dalam dirimu._

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

Hari sudah mulai malam ketika Sungmin sibuk membereskan meja makan yang baru saja digunakannya dan Kyuhyun unutk makan malam. Heechul meneleponnya bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang hari ini dan memintanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Belakangan ini Heechul sering sekali menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan di sekolahpun dia sudah jarang terlihat di _club_ drama. Hanya sesekali dia melihat Heechul nampak asik berbincang dengan ketua club-nya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya senang namun dia tidak bisa untuk merasa khawatir tentang Heechul. Biar bagaimanapun, Heechul adalah kakak Kyuhyun dan seharusnya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk adiknya. Meskipun Kyuhyun terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya, Kyuhyun tetaplah anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang masih memerlukan kasih sayang orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi seperti dirinya.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin meletakkan piring-piring putih itu pada wastafel dan mulai mencucinya. Apron merah muda yang dikenakannya sejak tadi kini sudah memiliki noda mayonise dari salad yang tadi dibuatnya.

Bunyi keramik yang beradu dengan besi wastafel menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan membantu Sungmin menghilangkan rasa sepi yang tiba-tiba saja membelenggunya. Kyuhyun sedang kerumahnya untuk mengambil seragam bersih yang akan dikenakannya besok. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat dia menyadari betapa Kyuhyun berpengaruh sangat besar padanya.

Saat bunyi air yang berasal dari keran itu sudah mulai mengecil, Sungmin menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya untuk hari ini. Dibukannya apron itu kemudian mengelap kering tangannya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung tepat diatas wastafel berwarna abu-abu gelap itu.

Kemudian Sungmin memutari meja makan itu setengah lingkaran sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata, Kyuhyun sudah duduk disana.

Anak kecil itu sedang menunjukan wajah seriusnya karena sedang sibuk bermain dengan Playstation Portable-nya. Tidak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun, Sungmin berhenti sejenak pada sebuah rak kayu berpelitur cokelat tua dan mencari novel yang belum selesai dibacanya. Lalu setelah berhasil menemukannya, Sungmin duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka halaman terakhir yang dibacanya kemarin lusa.

Sungmin terlalu asik dengan dunianya hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kini sudah selesai bermain dengan playstationnya. Anak itu kini menoleh kesebelah kanannya, tempat dimana Sungmin berada dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan dan entahlah...cinta?

Kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. _Sepertinya seru sekali_, pikir Kyuhyun. Dan karena Kyuhyun tidak suka jika dia tidak diperhatikan, maka Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengganggu ketenangan Sungmin sejenak.

"Minnie~" Panggil Kyuhyun sedikit manja. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah suara manja itu berasal. Dan semburat merah itu hampir saja muncul dipipinya ketika dia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang nampaknya memang menantikan mata mereka untuk bertemu. "Eum?" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Tutup mata Minnie." Pinta Kyuhyun, masih dengan nada manjanya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit bingung namun tetap mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun minta. "Okay."

"Apa yang Minnie lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya masih terfokus pada ekspresi yang dihasilkan oleh pria dihadapannya. Bingung, penasaran, semua hal itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun mengharapkan Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban _'Kyunnie'_. Namun, Kyuhyun harus sedikit memutar otaknya ketika jawaban Sungmin ternyata adalah "Tidak ada apa-apa. Gelap."

"Itulah yang akan terjadi pada hidup Kyunnie jika Minnie tidak ada!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mencium pipi Sungmin yang semakin memerah.

.

.

.

"Minnie~~" Rengek Kyuhyun. Berusaha menarik-narik baju lengan panjang putih yang sedang dikenakan Sungmin. Tentu saja mencari perhatian dari pria yang kini tengah sibuk dengan bukunya –lagi. Setelah Kyuhyun menggodanya tadi dan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan ringan dibagian belakang kepalanya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dulu dengan Kyuhyun sementara dia menyelesaikan novel itu.

Dan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak suka ketika perhatian Sungmin bukan hanya terpusat padanya. "Minnie~ Kyunnie mengantuk! Ayo kita tiduuurrr~~" coba Kyuhyun lagi dan tidak berhasil. Sungmin masih tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada novel ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba untuk memikirkan cara lain. Tetapi sepertinya tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuk yang sudah lama menggelayuti Kyuhyun. Meskipun pikirannya masih tetap berfikir, namun mata itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi terbuka sempurna. Lalu setelah tiga kali mencoba untuk membuatnya matanya tetap terjaga, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan memilih untuk membiarkan Sungmin membaca novelnya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Sungmin sementara kakinya terselonjor kedepan. Dan dengan ketika posisinya sudah terasa nyaman, Kyuhyun langsung terlelap dan tidak terbangun meskipun Sungmin mencoba untuk mengganggunya sedikit.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang terbaring di pangkuannya dari balik novel tebalnya. Sebenarnya dia malu sekali saat Kyuhyun menggodanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia hanya mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada novelnya sementara pada kenyataannya dia menyadari setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dipandangnya anak kecil yang tengah terlelap itu kemudian meletakkan novelnya untuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahinya. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti malaikat kecil saat tertidur. Diusapnya kepala Kyuhyun lembut, diangkatnya poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahinya sekali lagi kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malam pada Kyuhyun.

"I love you, My Little Sweetheart..."

.

.

.

"Sungmin! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

Sepertinya keputusan Sungmin untuk mencium Kyuhyun tadi adalah keputusan yang salah setelah dia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya menggema pada ruangan yang hanya dihuni olehnya dan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan wajahnya yang panik, Sungmin memandang sosok itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya pita suaranya bersedia untuk bekerja sama kembali dengannya.

"Appa...?"

.

.

.

**-End Of Chapter 9-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A.n :

1. Okay, pengakuan dosa! I'm so sorry for the late update! Zen baru balik hari senin dan masih jetlag! T_T and nope, i don't want to make an excuses, just because! LOL

2. Maaf kalau chapter ini panjang dan mungkin agak membosankan. But, i need to do this! *puppyeyes

3. The next chapter i'll update will be the last chapter... I guess? Y_Y

4. Kyunnie manggil Minnie 'Hey baby' di Sukira! Ya ampuuuunnnnnnn! Tuh khan! KyuMin is Real! Told you, guys! \^o^/

5. Dhee, Zen udah update ya! Jangan teror Zen lagi! /pouts

**Thanks for all the reviewers :**

~ Sekali lagi Zen minta maaf karena gak bisa update tepat waktu. Ternyata liburan itu benar-benar bikin lupa daratan... *piss

~ Buat semua reader dan reviewers yang sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak juga menunggu FF Zen ini dari awal, Zen benar-benar ngucapin terima kasih banyak. /peluk semuanya. Terima kasih buat support, kritik dan sarannya buat MLS. Zen usahakan update selanjutnya akan lebih cepat. *berdoa

~Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah jelasin ke Zen soal rated M di FFn ini, _you know who you are guys! ^_^_

~ Oh, buat reader yang baca _**I'll Protect You**_-nya _**Dhee**_, saat ini dia lagi serius sama tugas kuliahnya (read : baca Novel sambil bikin resensi) tapi Dhee bilang udah setengah jalan ko' ditunggu ya... ^_^

.

Okay, kayaknya cukup sampai disini dari Zen.

_And Don't Forget that_ **KyuMin is REAL!**

See you on the next part ^_~ Pyong! _**Zen~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Hyukjae

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : **It's not the last chapter, yet! LOL and** Roummateu is REAL! ^_~**

.

.

.

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Sungmin kesal adalah sesuatu yang tidak begitu tepat. Marah, mungkin adalah pernyataan yang tepat untuk melukiskan hal yang menyebabkan seseorang dengan kesabaran seperti Lee Sungmin bisa melayangkan tinjunya tepat kearah rahang kanan milik pria berambut hitam pendek dihadapannya satu menit yang lalu.

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan hal yang mungkin terjadi beberapa menit kedepan setelahnya. Yang dia tahu dia benar-benar harus melakukan ini karena orang yang tersungkur dengan wajah terkejut tepat dihadapannya itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah apa yang dialami Sungmin semalam, Donghae memang pantas mendapatnya!

Dengan salah satu kakinya masih dia gunakan sebagai kuda-kuda dan tangan kanannya yang masih terkepal sempurna dipinggangnya, Sungmin mencoba untuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang mendadak tadi berubah menderu. Diapun seolah bisa merasakan darah dalam pembuluh darahnya bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jelas karena jantungnya kini sedang memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari yang biasanya dilakukan oleh organ itu.

Untungnya, desiran angin yang bertiup ringan saat ini dapat membantunya untuk mendinginkan sedikit kepalanya. Pelan-pelan dia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih _relax_. Dipejamkannya kedua mata itu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian setelah rentetan perasaan yang berhasil diindentifikasikannya sebagai kemarahan itu sedikit mereda, Sungmin memandang pria yang masih setia melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut sambil mengusap pelan rahangnya yang mungkin kini terasa sakit.

_Dia pantas mendapatkannya_, yakin Sungmin lagi pada dirinya sebelum mengulurkan kedua tanganya untuk membantu pria itu berdiri. Namun, alih-laih menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh Sungmin, pria itu malah menepisnya dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Reflek untuk melindunginya dari cedera bahu yang mungkin bisa didapatkannya.

"Kau tahu Sungmin-ah, kau membuatku ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini!" Seru Donghae yang kini sibuk mengelus rahang kanannya sambil berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya. Sungmin hanya diam memandang Donghae yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Sungmin menatapnya. Marah dan sedikit tidak percaya.

Setelah Donghae bisa menopang dirinya dengan sempurna, dia membersihkan debu yang menempel pada bagian belakang celananya, kemudian mundur tiga langkah sebelum akhirnya melayangkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal sempurna kearah Sungmin yang hanya berdiri diam ditempatnya tadi.

Tapi, seolah sudah mengetahui maksud Donghae, Sungmin memiringkan posisi tubuhnya kekanan hingga dia berhasil menghindari pukulan itu. Membuat Donghae sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir saja jatuh karena terbawa dorongan kekuatannya sendiri.

_Shit!_ Maki Donghae dalam hati sebelum akhirnya mengubah posisinya dan siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya lagi kepada pria yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi Sungmin bisa menghindarinya dan pada percobaan ketiga, Sungmin berhasil menangkap tangan Donghae dan memutarnya hingga kini tangan kanan Donghae terlipat dibelakang punggungnya dengan Sungmin menguncinya rapat.

Sekuat tenaga Donghae berusaha untuk melepaskannya, tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak pernah bisa menang jika menghadapi sahabatnya itu dengan cara seperti ini. Sungmin itu jago bela diri dan pemegang sabuk hitam _taekwondo_ dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Donghae selalu berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengan Sungmin yang sedang marah atau sedang emosi.

Namun sialnya, saat ini Donghae mau tidak mau harus berurusan dengan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Sedikit banyak dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengambil libur sekolah beberapa hari untuk menikmati hari-harinya berbaring dirumah sakit nanti.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya Sungmin tepat dibelakang telinga Donghae. Nada suaranya yang datar justru malah membuat Donghae berdoa dalam hatinya agar nantinya tidak ada jahitan yang dia terima saat dia dilarikan kerumah sakit nanti. _Just great Donghae! Just great!_ Keluh pikiran Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Seru Donghae lagi masih berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Sungmin yang kini semakin terasa kencang. Donghae panik! Dan itu semua karena keteledorannya sendiri.

Dari semua orang yang ada didunia ini, kenapa dia bisa bodoh dan meminjamkan telepon genggamnya pada Sungmin ketika dia baru saja mencoba untuk melakukan sambungan international pada nomor telepon ayah Sungmin.

Dan kenapa Sungmin harus memeriksa semua jenis panggilan yang pernah dibuat oleh Donghae? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja marah dan memukulnya seperti tadi? Sungmin memang tidak begitu suka dengan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya, namun apakah itu termasuk memukul Donghae jika Donghae menghubungi ayahnya?

Donghae mengeryit menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya ketika Sungmin makin menekan tangannya. Sungmin yang menyadari itu tidak berusaha untuk mengurangi tenaganya. Tidak saat Donghae melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. Sungmin benar-benar kesal, marah dan...dan…entahlah apa yang harus dia katakan mengenai perasaannya saat ini.

"Masih berusaha mengelak, huh?!" Tanya Sungmin kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, membuat Donghae menyesali pertanyaannya tadi. "Kau yang menelpon ayahku untuk kembali ke Korea, kan?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu Donghae-ah?!" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kali ini dia mendesis dan menekan tangan Donghae lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae sedikit dengan lututnya.

Dan kini Donghae mengerti maksud dari rasa sakit yang harus dirasakan rahangnya tadi. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tahu bahwa Donghae berencana membujuk ayah Sungmin untuk kembali ke Korea? Donghae tidak mengirim pesan pada ayah Sungmin, jadi seharusnya tidak ada jejak atau suatu bukti tertulis akan hal itu. Dan jika saja Sungmin meletakkan alat penyadap didalam telepon genggam miliknya, Sungmin tidak mungkin mendengar apapun karena dia baru _**akan**_melakukannya hari ini. Dan sayangnya tidak berhasil karena ayah Sungmin tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin menyimpulkan hal itu?! "Aku tidak melakukan hal itu, Sungmin-ah! kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" balas Donghae. Kali ini dengan sepenuh tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dan berhasil. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?!" Seru Donghae sambil memijat pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit.

"_Well_, melihat tingkah lakumu akhir-akhir ini aku yakin kaulah yang melakukannya!" Jawab Sungmin setengah berteriak. Ada sedikit nada frustasi yang terdengar didalamnya. Tapi Sungmin terlalu kesal saat ini hingga dia tidak menyadari hal kecil seperti itu.

"Aku berbaik hati untuk memberikanmu waktu berduaan dengan setan kecilmu itu beberapa hari ini, Tapi kau dengan sangat baik hatinya mengira bahwa aku mengirimkan ayahmu untuk melihat kalian berdua bertukar pandangan mesra?! _Such a friend, Sungmin! Such a friend, you are!_" Kesal Donghae.

Matanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan mengejek sementara otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya agar menjaga jarak aman dengan pria dihadapannya. Siapa tahu Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuat Donghae merasakan sepatu baru miliknya yang sedikit tebal itu jika bersentuhan dengan salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Err…tidak, Donghae tidak ingin asset berharga miliknya terluka lagi. Donghae sudah cukup kesal karena Sungmin memutuskan untuk melukai wajahnya. Sahabatnya itu begitu paham bahwa hal yang paling dibanggakan Donghae adalah wajahnya yang sangat tampan, tapi Sungmin masih tetap saja memukulnya tepat dititik sensitive miliknya. Rahang!

"Hanya kau yang selalu menggangguku dan Kyunnie dari awal!"

"Sumpah demi ikan-ikan dilaut sana, aku tidak melakukannya!" Seru Donghae sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. " Lagipula, memangnya kapan ayahmu akan kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Donghae penuh selidik dan tanpa sadar dia maju satu langkah dari tempatnya berada tadi. Bersiap untuk mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin.

Hey, ayah sahabatnya akan pulang tanpa harus Donghae menelponnya! Itu sama saja mempermudah rencana terakhir Donghae untuk membuat hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya terpublikasi pada satu-satunya orang yang pasti akan menentangnya. _Setidaknya aku tidak harus mengotori tanganku dan merasa bersalah setelahnya,_ pikir Donghae.

"Kemarin malam." Jawab Sungmin lelah dan saat Donghae merasa jawaban itu sudah membuatnya terkejut, ternyata kalimat Sungmin selanjutnyalah yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti karena terlalu senang. "Dan dia melihatku mencium Kyuhyun."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Donghae antusias. Kentara sekali dari senyumnya yang terkembang memenuhi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal seperti mengejek pertanyaan Donghae. Dan tidak, Sungmin tidak akan menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi semalam pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak saat dialah yang menjadi tersangka utama atas kembalinya Lee Chunhwa.

.

.

_**Semalam...**_

"Sungmin! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

Sungmin terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu. Walaupun sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak mendengar suara itu secara langsung, Sungmin tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan Sungmin dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang seketika. Apakah hal yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi terlihat oleh orang itu?

Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan wajahnya yang panik, Sungmin memandang sosok itu sebentar. Ditelannya saliva yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja mengumpul didalam mulutnya. Digesernya sedikit posisi Kyuhyun yang tertidur dipangkuannya agar Sungmin bisa berdiri dan menyapa orang itu.

"Appa..." Sapa Sungmin pada Lee Chunhwa, ayahnya, begitu dia memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin menghampiri Chunhwa yang masih terdiam pada tempatnya. Diantara ruang tamu dan ruang santai tempat dimana Sungmin berada.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika Chunhwa melayangkan tangannya yang tergenggam sempurna kearah Sungmin. Bagus Sungmin mempunyai reflek yang baik sehingga pukulan itu tidak jadi mendarat dirahangnya. Namun Chunhwa sepertinya tidak menyerah dan mencoba lagi dengan tangan kirinya.

Kali ini Sungmin harus menunduk sedikit untuk menyelamatkan pipi mulus miliknya. Sambil terus menghindari berbagai jurus taekwondo yang diberikan oleh Chunhwa padanya, Sungmin mencoba untuk mencari tahu maksud kedatangan ayahnya ke korea."Apa...yang...auch! Appa.. lakukan disini?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, nak!" Balas Chunhwa sambil terus berusaha menyarangkan tinjunya pada Sungmin. Ternyata tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat kewaspadaan seorang Lee Sungmin berkurang. Dan ah, berhasil! Satu pukulan bersarang tepat di dagu Sungmin dan membuatnya terhuyung hingga dia jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Appa!" Seru Sungmin sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ternyata dia memang masih belum bisa mengalahkan keahlian taekwondo ayahya.

"Jangan panggil aku Appa!" Marah Chunhwa dengan kaki sekarang berada diantara leher dan bahu Sungmin, berusaha untuk menahan anaknya agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sungmin panik! Sepertinya, Chunhwa benar-benar melihatnya mencium Kyuhyun tadi. Sekarang, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Sungmin harus merelakan hidupnya saat ini juga.

"Ma..."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Kyunnie tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, anak bodoh?!" Seru Chunhwa kesal sambil memukul pelan kepala Sungmin menggunakan surat kabar yang entah darimana datangnya. Kemudian tanpa menghiraukan mulut Sungmin yang membuka dan menutup, Chunhwa memukul kepala Sungmin sekali lagi. "Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat pindahkan Kyunnie kekamarmu! Kau tidak ingin aku dan Heechul membunuhmu jika besok Kyunnie yang manis dan menggemaskan itu terbangun dengan sakit punggung, bukan?"

Dan sebelum Sungmin merasakan hal lain mendarat dikepalanya, Sungmin bergegas memindahkan Kyuhyun kekamarnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari kamarnya lagi.

Kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba saja pulang? Sejak kapan ayahnya terdengar begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa sikap ayahnya kembali seperti ayahnya yang dulu? Simpan dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk esok hari saat rasa sakit di dagunya sudah sedikit mereda.

.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

.

"Apa yang membuat Appa pulang?" Tanya Sungmin pagi itu saat dia mendapati Chunhwa sedang menyeduh kopi sambil mengunyah biskuit gandum favoritenya di dapur. Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi itu dan menopang dagunya. Agak meringis sedikit saat dia merasakan pukulan Chunhwa semalam masih terasa nyeri.

"Tentu saja menemuimu." Jawab Chunhwa santai sambil menyesap kopinya. Chunhwa yang kini bersandar pada wastafel tak jauh dari meja makan itu memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sungmin dari balik gelasnya. Sedikit penasaran dengan reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh anaknya.

Chunhwa baru sadar bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan Sungmin. Dia sadar selama tiga tahun ini dia terlalu egois dan tidak memperhatikan perasaan anaknya sama sekali. Rumah ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan tentang istri dan anak terakhirnya.

Dulu dia terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki pertamanya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan dengan dirinya meninggalkan anak itu berjuang sendiri adalah hal tersadis yang pernah dilakukan oleh Chunhwa.

"Huh, Appa yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan otak Appa saat ini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi setengah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chunhwa. Sungmin tertawa miris ketika dia melihat Chunhwa menggigit biskuitnya lagi setelah sebelumnya mencelupkannya dulu pada kopinya. Kebiasaan ayahnya dulu ketika mereka sarapan pagi.

"Machigai koto o yoku yatta kara, hontou ni moushiwake arimasen deshita!" _Aku memang sering salah, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya._ Kata Chunhwa pelan sambil mendekati Sungmin kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Lagi, Sungmin merasa ada yang salah dengan ayahnya. Chunhwa sekarang benar-benar seperti Chunhwa yang dulu. Playfull dan sedikit menyebalkan, namun inilah Chunhwa yang Sungmin rindukan. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin langsung memeluknya –hal yang belum sempat dilakukannya semalam. Betapa Sungmin merindukan pelukan ini. Sungmin berharap Chunhwa tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Tapi masih ada pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab dikepala Sungmin. "Serius, apa yang membuat Appa kembali? Appa bukanlah tipe orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa sebab!"

Chunhwa tertawa. Kencang, hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan dirinya darinya. Ternyata Chunhwa memang merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Anak pertamanya ini memang anak yang perhatian. Meskipun dalam tiga tahun ini mereka hanya pernah saling berhubungan berberapa kali saja, Sungmin tetaplah tahu kebiasaannya.

Bahkan saat peringatan kematian adik dan ibunya, Chunhwa tidak mau repot kembali untuk sekedar memberikan salam di makam mereka. Jadi kembalinya Chunhwa saat ini wajar jika membuat Sungmin penasaran.

"Untuk menemui seseorang. Dan kau harus berterima kasih pada orang itu karena berhasil memaksaku kesini." Jawab Chunhwa sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. Sedangkan senyum lebar tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi makin penasaran. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memandang Chunhwa dengan mata yang berbinar. Cara yang selalu dipakainya jika dia ingin semua pertanyaannya langsung dijawab.

Chunhwa tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Can't tell! Yang jelas orang itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan hingga ayah ingin selalu memeluknya."

Dan tinggallah Sungmin yang sibuk memikirkan orang hebat yang berhasil membujuk ayahnya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

.

"Appa! Berhentilah bermain _Playstation_ itu sekarang! Appa sudah memainkannya sejak pagi tadi!" Kesal Sungmin. Kesabarannya sudah mulai hilang saat pria paruh baya itu tidak juga menghiraukannya dan malah makin asik memencet tombol-tombol itu.

Dan Kyuhyun yang berada disana tidak membantunya sama sekali karena anak itu benar-benar sudah meracuni ayahnya dengan terus berteriak _'Ayo kalahkan aku, Appa!'_ atau _'Jangan khawatir, setelah ini Kyunnie akan mengajari Appa bagaimana cara menembak yang benar!'_

Serius, saat ayahnya menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini malam tadi dan menemukan Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur, Sungmin pikir dunianya akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Dia pikir ayahnya akan langsung membuangnya ketempat paling jauh yang ada di bumi ini agar dia tidak merasa dipermalukan oleh Sungmin. Atau yang paling parah, ayahnya akan membunuhnya saat itu juga dan mengubur jasadnya dihutan belantara amazon karena tidak ingin nama keluarganya tercemar.

Tapi, Sungmin benar-benar terkejut ketika ayahnya malah memukul kepalanya sekaligus memarahinya karena membiarkan Kyuhyun tertidur dalam posisi –yang menurut ayahnya- tidak nyaman lalu dia menyuruh Sungmin untuk membawa Kyuhyun tidur dikamarnya dan terus saja mengeluarkan omelan seperti _'bagaimana jika Kyunnie mengalami cedera leher saat dia bangun besok?'_ dan _'bagaimana jika Heechull tahu dan membuat hidupmu menderita sepanjang hidupmu?'_ atau _'bagaimana jika Kyunnie merasa kesal dan berfikir bahwa kau tidak peduli padanya?'_

Demi semua dewa yang ada dilangit sana, Sungmin berani bersumpah bahwa ayahnya sukses membuat Sungmin ingin menancapkan sendiri pisau dapur itu kedadanya. Berharap bahwa semua yang dialaminya malam itu adalah sebuah mimpi dan dia akan terbangun esok hari dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dia tidak mencium Kyuhyun dan ayahnya tidak kembali ke Korea.

Karena jujur saja, ayahnya yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa terganggu. Alasannya? Sederhana saja, karena orang tua itu memonopoli Kyuhyun seorang diri. Dan yang membuat Sungmin makin sebal adalah Kyuhyun juga tidak menghiraukannya.

Apa yang membuat Chunhwa dan Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar baginya. Lagipula, apa-apaan itu ayahnya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Kyunnie? Seingat Sungmin, mereka bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain secara langsung dan ayahnya sudah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan mana kecilnya?

Bagus, sekarang Sungmin benar-benar penasaran. Dua malam yang lalu dia terlalu sibuk merasakan sakit ditangannya karena menahan tinju dari orang tua itu. Jadi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keanehan ini.

"Oh, ayolah Minnie! Sebentar lagi, ok! Kyunnie sedang mengajari bagaimana cara mengisi amunisi pada pistol Appa dengan cepat, sepuluh menit lagi, ok!" Keluh Chunhwa tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan terus saja fokus pada layar televisi besar dihadapannya. Sukses membuat Sungmin menggeram frustasi.

"Appa juga bilang seperti itu setengah jam yang lalu!" Protes Sungmin kesal dan tanpa sadar menginjak marmer putih dibawah kakinya berkali-kali. Membuat ayahnya menghentikan permainannya sejenak dan menoleh kearah anak laki-laki tertuanya yang kini balas memandangnya dengan tatapan marah bercampur kesal. Karena terlalu kesal, Lee Chun Hwa yakin dia melihat air mengembang disudut mata Sungmin.

"Appa, kita makan dulu saja! Kyunnie juga lapar, nanti setelah makan kita lanjutkan lagi mainnya!" Seru Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chun Hwa dan membuat pria separuh baya itu hampir tersedak. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Chun Hwa yang mirip seperti ikan saat membutuhkan air. _Bibir Appa seperti bibir ikan pari!_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam fikirannya.

_Tapi tidak, Appa tidak mirip ikan!_ Revisi Kyuhyun lagi saat tiba-tiba saja bayangan ikan badut melintas dikepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak akan rela jika calon ayah mertuanya itu disamakan dengan species saingannya.

Saat Chunhwa ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya. Sambil memandang Sungmin, anak kecil itu berkata dan tersenyum polos "Tenang saja Appa, Minnie hanya cemburu karena Kyunnie dan Appa terlalu fokus pada video game kita dan melupakan Minnie!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chunhwa sedikit tidak percaya. Jadi inilah alasan mengapa sejak tadi wajah anaknya berkerut dan tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Hanya karena cemburu dengan sebuah video game?

Kyuhun mengangguk mantap. "Meskipun harus Kyunnie akui bahwa Minnie mungkin lebih cemburu karena Kyunnie tidak memperhatikannya sejak Appa datang!"

Dan Lee Chunhwa hanya bisa tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskan anak kecil dihadapannya ini. Dicubitnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkannya kekanan dan kekiri. Sementara Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya dan meninggalkan keduanya untuk menikmati makanannya seorang diri. Sungmin kesal! benar-benar kesal!

Siapapun yang membuat ayahnya pulang ke Korea harus membayar akibatnya. Dan meskipun dia sudah salah sangka dan memukul Donghae, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan prasangkanya pada sahabatnya itu. Jadi, untuk beberapa hari ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengawasinya.

.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Donghae merasa bahwa dia ingin sekali berteriak frustasi dan meneriakan pada dunia bahwa dia mungkin benar-benar sudah gila. Dicubitnya pipinya sendiri saat dia ingin memastikan, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan hanya khayalan yang dibuat oleh separuh jiwanya yang memang sedikit aneh.

Dan saat dia memutuskan bahwa pipi mulusnya itu mulai terasa perih, dia yakin bahwa pemandangan dihadapannya adalah nyata dan bukan rekayasa yang dibuat oleh matanya yang beberapa malam ini tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang. Ya, setelah Sungmin memberitahunya bahwa ayahnya pulang ke Korea dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bisnisnya di Jepang untuk beberapa waktu, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Donghae sudah lama menantikan hari ini datang. Hari dimana dia akan melihat sahabatnya ini memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan setan kecil itu. Hari dimana dia akan menyerukan kemenangannya pada dunia bahwa pada akhirnya Sungmin memilih dirinya. Dan meskipun Sungmin tidak memilihnya, setidaknya sahabatnya itu tidak bersama dengan musuh abadinya.

Namun, Donghae tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari yang dinantikannya itu harus hilang begitu saja dari pikirannya ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang ada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Dipandangnya Sungmin yang berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Hae. Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya." Kata Sungmin seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan tak terucap yang terlukis di wajah sahabatnya. Sungmin sendiri sudah mencari jawabannya sejak malam ketika ayahnya menginjakan kaki dirumah ini. Tapi entah mengapa, baik Kyuhyun maupun ayahnya menolak untuk memberitahunya. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin putus asa.

Sungguh-sungguh putus asa dan marah hingga Sungmin ingin sekali memukul Donghae sekali lagi.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, Sungmin membawa dirinya masuk ke tempat sumber dari masalah ini berasal dan Donghae mengikutinya dengan langkah yang sama ditambah dengan wajah terkejutnya yang masih belum juga hilang. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali dari tenggorokannya. Rasa terkejutnya benar-benar berpengaruh sempurna pada kemampuan bekerja pita suaranya.

Bagaimana tidak, kini Sungmin dan dirinya sedang mendekati Kyuhyun dan ayah sahabatnya yang sedang bermain _Playstation 3_ yang Donghae yakini adalah milik anak kecil itu. Bagaimana Donghae tahu? Sebenarnya semua orang pasti akan tahu bahwa benda berwarna hitam metalik itu adalah benda milik Kyuhyun.

Selain karena warnanya yang hitam, Kyuhyun menuliskan namanya pada kertas secarik kertas kecil kemudian menempelkannya pada semua barang-barang miliknya. Dan Donghae yakin, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak cukup waras, mungkin dia sudah menandai Sungmin dengan cara seperti itu alih-alih berteriak pada semua orang untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin.

Ish! Membayangkan hal itu saja membuat Donghae ingin sekali memutilasi Kyuhyun sebentar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran anak itu.

Paman Lee, begitu biasa Donghae memanggil ayah Sungmin, nampak begitu menikmati permainan itu dan sesekali nampak tertawa sambil memukul ringan bahu Kyuhyun atau menepuk kepala anak itu pelan. Dan yang membuat Donghae merinding hebat adalah kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berteriak histeris ketika paman Lee jelas-jelas mengusap rambutnya dan sedikit memencet tombol-tombol itu terlalu kuat.

Tidak, terakhir kali Donghae berusaha menyentuh_ Playstation Portable_ milik setan kecil itu adalah ketika benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di sofa putih milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghadiahkannya sebuah sepatu tepat di wajah tampannya.

DI WAJAH YANG SANGAT DI BANGGAKANNYA!

Dan Donghae ingat betul lima helai rambutnya menjadi korban keganasan setan kecil itu.

Lagi-lagi Donghae seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sungmin yang kini duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan punggungnya bersandar lelah pada sandaran sofa itu, sementara bibirnya mengerucut sempurna, matanya memandang Kyuhyun dan paman Lee dengan tatapan kesal, ketika tiba-tiba saja paman Lee menoleh kearahnya.

"Donghae-ah! Ohisashi buri desune!" _Lama tidak berjumpa_. Seru paman Lee dan langsung bangun dari duduknya menuju Donghae tanpa berniat untuk mem-_pause_ permainan yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Apa kabarmu, nak?!" Tanya Chunhwa sambil memeluk erat Donghae dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agak kencang. Dan saat pria paruh baya itu memeluknya erat, Donghae yakin Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapannya yang biasa. Tatapan yang seolah berkata bahwa anak itu sudah siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Ah! Paman Lee, aku baik-baik saja! Bagaimana dengan paman sendiri?" Tanya Donghae antusias. Sedikit banyak Donghae merindukan paman Lee juga meskipun dia sedikit kesal pada paman ini karena tidak menghiraukan Sungmin sama sekali beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Baik-baik! Tentu saja sangat baik!" Jawab Paman Lee sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae –lagi.

"Kau makin terlihat tampan saja Donghae-ah!" Tambah paman Lee, kali ini sambil mengacak ringan rambut Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum –dengan sedikit canggung- mendengar pujian itu keluar dari mulut paman Lee. Kapan terakhir kali Donghae melihat ayah Sungmin seceria ini? Donghae memutar otaknya sedikit dan semenit kemudian akhirnya dia bisa mengingatnya, terakhir kali paman Lee seceria ini adalah ketika Sungjin dan Bibi Lee masih hidup.

"Omo! Anggaplah rumah sendiri, nak! Aku lupa aku sedang sibuk menemani Kyunnie bermain dengan _Playstation_-nya. Kau harus mencobanya Donghae-ah, permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" Seru paman Lee lagi sebelum dia setengah berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang –seolah- terlihat masih asik bermain.

Sementara Sungmin makin memajukan bibirnya, Donghae berani bertaruh bahwa setan kecil itu menunjukan senyum andalannya. Ya, senyum yang hanya satu sudut bibirnya saja yang terangkat. Dan menurut Donghae senyum itu agak sedikit menyeramkan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan mengapa aku memukulmu saat aku mengira kau yang menelpon ayahku dan membujuknya untuk kembali Korea?" Gumam Sungmin.

Mungkin sebaiknya Donghae harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak paman Lee dan Sungmin makan malam bersama hari ini guna sekedar melepas rindu. Tidak saat Kyuhyun bersama mereka karena itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Kemudian dengan nafas yang berat, Donghae merutuki nasibnya sendiri. Rencana pamungkasnya gagal dan berakhir diluar perkiraan. Sekarang mau tidak mau Donghae harus merelakan semuanya.

Merelakan sahabatnya untuk bersama dengan musuh abadinya. Merelakan harga dirinya bahwa dia dikalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun. Dan yang paling penting adalah merelakan semua ejekan yang mungkin akan datang dari Hyukjae.

Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ini Donghae harus menghilang dulu dari peredaran. Bertemu dengan keluarganya di atlantik sana sepertinya pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini, pikir Donghae.

.

.

.

**-End Of Chapter 10-**

.

.

.

A.n :

1. Ternyata Chapter ini bukan yang terakhir, LOL Karena kalau dijadiin satu akan jadi lebih dari sepuluh ribu kata dan Zen yakin yang baca udah keburu ngantuk duluan. :P

2. Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo dan sedikit aneh, Zen setengah melek ini ngetiknya. T_T

3. Zen punya firasat Zen bakal diserbu nih sama fans-nya mas ikan :p

4. Update..update..update…

.

.

**Thanks for all the Reviewers : **

Buat semua yang sudah baca dan gregetan sama Zen di Chapter 9 lalu, silahkan limpahkan semuanya ke Zen. Makasih yang udah protes ke Zen lewat review ataupun lewat PM. Hihihihi… Zen sudah mempersiapkan diri saat ngepost itu.

Tapi..tapi..tapi..Life is never flat kan? –Makan citato sambil nyengir gaje- #Minta dikeroyok

Tapi di Chapter ini Zen udah jelasin kan rencana akhirnya si Donghae? Dan lagi-lagi gagal! Muaahahahahahahahaha…. #Ketawa Setan ala Kyuhyun sama Hyukjae.

And Oh, just spoiler for you guys! Karena MLS sudah pasti selesai di chapter selanjutnya, Zen Cuma mau bilang kalau Zen akan buat FF Chapter lagi. Hihihihihi… Masih **KyuMin** pastinya, tapi kali ini ada MinWook juga didalamnya –Karena Zen selamanya akan tergoda oleh dua orang yang unyu-unyu seperti MinWook. ^_^v Tentu saja masih Fluff and Romantic Comedy genre-nya. #Iklanin FF sendiri tanpa tahu malu Hahahaha…

Ok, sebelum Zen ngomong yang gak-gak lagi, udah dulu ya. Sekali lagi, untuk semua yang sudah review, kasih saran, kasih semangat dan bersedia baca atau hanya sekedar mampir di akun Rachael137 ini, Zen ucapin terima kasih banyak ya. ^^ Kalau mau nyapa Dhee atau Zen, Feel free to PM us, Thanks again. ^^

Okay, kayaknya cukup sampai disini dari Zen.

_And Don't Forget that_ **KyuMin is REAL!**

See you on the Last part ^_~ Pyong! _**Zen~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** : My Little Sweetheart

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae; Heechul; Hyukjae

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typos, Older!Sungmin, Kid!Kyuhyun

**Summary** :Salahkah Sungmin jika dia mencintai Kyuhyun yang berjarak delapan tahun dibawahnya? Lalu apakah Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan Donghae, sahabat Sungmin? [Hanya sekedar kisah cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih kecilnya. –semacam sequel dari 'Is it wrong or not?']

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : **This is the longest chapter with 7200 word and** Roommateu is REAL! ^_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melempar bantal sofa itu kearah Heechul sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak suka jika kakaknya ini bertindak semaunya sendiri seperti itu. Hanya karena Kyuhyun dibawah umur, jadi Heechul berhak menentukan semua hal untuknya, begitu? Kalau begitu ternyata semua orang dewasa itu sama saja! Egois dan semau mereka sendiri. Seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Kyuhyun merasa tenang-tenang saja karena Heechul bilang bahwa mereka tidak akan berangkat secepat itu. Heechul bilang mereka akan pergi pertengahan tahun depan sehari setelah upacara kelulusan Sungmin, jadi Kyuhyun bisa mengajak Sungmin ikut bersamanya.

Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sungmin-nya.

Tapi apa-apaan sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka akan berangkat akhir tahun ini? Tepat dimalam pergantian tahun saat Sungmin berumur Sembilan belas tahun. Jika saja Kyuhyun punya kemampuan telekinetis super seperti para jagoan x-man itu, dia pasti akan membekukan kakaknya itu kemudian dihancurkannya wajah menyebalkan itu berkeping-keping. Tanpa tersisa! Sedikitpun!

Dilemparkannya lagi bantal sofa yang masih tergeletak bebas dibawah kakinya itu kearah Heechul yang kini masih berusaha bersembunyi dibalik lemari kayu yang berdiri kokoh tepat disamping tangga putar menuju lantai dua untuk menghindari amunisi yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Bahkan karena terlalu kesal, dia sudah tidak ingat lagi bahwa kakaknya ini adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kakaknya itu harusnya bersyukur karena dia hanya melempar bantal sofa yang lembut ini kearahnya, bukan puluhan pisau yang ada dilemari bawah dapur mereka. Mungkin jika bantal-bantal ini tidak membuatnya merubah pikiran kakaknya, Kyuhyun akan memikirkan soal pisau-pisau itu lagi.

Jika Kyuhyun pikir lagi, jadi ini alasannya mengapa beberapa hari ini Heechul sungguh sangat sulit ditemui? Apakah untuk mengurus passport dan tiket pesawat juga visa mereka? Tapi Heechul sudah berjanji untuk mengajak Minnie bersama mereka!

"YA! ANAK KURANG AJAR! BERHENTI MENYERANGKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Heechul ketika lemparan ketiga Kyuhyun tepat mengenai wajah yang dibanggakannya. Meskipun terkejut dan sedikit takut Heechul membalasnya karena lemparannya tepat sasaran, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai yang tiba-tiba saja terbentuk diwajahnya. _Ternyata ini menyenangkan juga,_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT KE LONDON!" Teriak Kyuhyun sama kerasnya sambil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihat Heechul. Tertegun, Heechul hanya bisa memandang adiknya dengan setengah shock. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja diotaknya muncul pemikiran _random_ untuk segera merubah warna rambut adiknya itu menjadi ungu. _Eiwwwhhh…that would be so gay! But it's okay, this brat is gay anyway._

"HYUNG~~" Rengek Kyuhyun saat dia mendapati Heechul seolah ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menuruti perkataan iblis itu. Tidak saat Kyunnie belum lama menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Minnie tanpa ikan badut berada disekitar mereka.

Aish! Kenapa kakaknya ini senang sekali membuatnya menderita sih? Padahal Kyuhyun berfikir mereka sudah dalam kondisi sangat 'akrab' setelah peristiwa kepingan DVD itu, tapi ternyata tidak!

"TAPI KAU HARUS IKUT! PAMAN DAN BIBI INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!" Teriak Heechul lagi sambil berusaha menghindari semua barang yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun. Beruntung diruang tamu itu hanya ada beberapa bantal sofa halus dan taplak meja.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi melempar bantal kursi berwarna merah terang itu kearah Heechul sekuat tenaga seolah dia adalah seorang pelempar bola dalam pertandingan baseball, namun meleset dan malah mengenai vas bunga yang terletak dimeja telepon tak jauh dari tempat Heechul berada.

Bunyi keramik yang beradu dengan lantai marmer dibawahnya itu menimbulkan suara yang tidak pelan dalam bangunan yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang ini.

Lalu diam sesaat.

Keheningan yang terjadi justru membuat Kyuhyun makin membeku ditempatnya dan Heechul berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya. Itu adalah vas bunga kesayangan ibunya dulu. Heechul dan Kyuhyun tahu benar akan hal itu karena ibunya sering membicarakan benda berharganya itu. Ibunya selalu memperlakukan vas itu seolah benda itu adalah benda paling mahal didunia. Ibunya selalu membersihkan benda itu dari debu-debu halus yang selalu ingin mendekatinya. Ibunya…

"Okay, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini secara baik-baik!" Pasrah Heecul sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya keudara seperti memberikan tanda bahwa dia menyerah dan bersedia untuk bernegosiasi dengan adiknya. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat kenangan akan ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu dapat terhapus sebentar.

Adiknya ini memang sedikit antisocial dan menyebalkan dan game freak dan sarcastic bastard –terima kasih pada cara didik Heechul yang 'special'- namun Heechul tahu dibalik itu semua, Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang sangat sensitive dan penyayang.

"_Gomene,_ Kyunnie tidak bermaksud memecahkan vas itu." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ketempat Heechul berada. Dan setelah dia menemukan kakaknya, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang kakaknya. Tidak ingin kakaknya itu tahu bahwa dia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Heechul yang tahu maksud Kyuhyun balik memeluknya lalu mengusap punggung adiknya ketika dia merasakan bajunya sedikit basah.

Kyuhyun menangis.

Setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini Heechul tidak pernah melihat air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata adiknya, akhirnya dia diberi kesempatan untuk kembali menyaksikan adiknya yang cengeng, adiknya yang manja dan adiknya yang seolah sangat bergantung padanya. Betapa Heechul merindukan saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun bersikap manis seperti ini. Ya, bersikap seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Maafkan Kyunnie, Hyung! Kyunnie tidak sengaja! Hiks.." Gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus meneteskan air matanya. Sesekali Heechul mendengar Kyuhyun seperti tercekat nafasnya sendiri.

Heechul tahu bahwa Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah saat ini dan Heechul seharusnya berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Namun Heechul bukanlah Heechul jika dia tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar dalam setiap masalah yang sedang dialaminya!

Jadi, Heechul melihat situasi ini sebagai satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membujuk adiknya agar ikut dengannya ke London. Paman dan bibi Shin sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka, tapi terutama mereka ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Satu-satunya orang yang beruntung telah selamat dari tabrakan beruntun lima mobil di sebuah jalan bebas hambatan.

"Kyunnie," Panggil Heechul pelan sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun keatas dan kebawah. "Karena Kyunnie merasa bersalah telah memecahkan vas kesayangan omma, bagaimana jika Kyunnie ikut hyung ketempat paman dan bibi di London?" Tanya Heechul. Lagi-lagi dengan nada menenangkan. Klub drama yang diikutinya sepertinya harus mendapat penghargaan karena telah berhasil membuatnya seorang aktor professional seperti sekarang.

"Setidaknya merekalah yang memberikan vas itu pada omma, jadi Kyunnie bisa minta maaf pada mereka, bagaimana?" Tambah Heechul lagi. Kali ini dia memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan memandang adiknya itu tepat dimanik matanya.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Heechul bisa merasakan kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Menyerah. Kyuhyun tidak ingin dihantui rasa bersalah selama hidupnya, jadi meminta maaf adalah jalan terbaik yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

"Tapi Kyunnie punya permintaan." Lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Dan Heechul harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak loncat dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil meninju udara yang seolah berpihak padanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan beritahu Minnie soal hal ini ya, Hyung! Kyunnie tidak ingin Minnie sedih." Pinta Kyuhyun polos. Dan Heechul hanya tersenyum dengan senyum andalannya.

"Tidak mau Minnie sedih atau karena Kyunnie tidak ingin Minnie tahu bahwa Kyunnie adalah anak yang cengeng?" Goda Heechul. Sedetik kemudian, Heechul harus merelakan dua helai rambutnya terlepas dari kepalanya setelah monster kecil dihadapannya kalap.

.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

.

"Kyunnie mau ice cream~~" rengek Kyuhyun begitu dia dan Sungmin melewati toko ice cream favorite Kyuhyun ketika mereka sedang menikmati kencan kesekian mereka. Sungmin masih tetap pada pendiriannya dan tidak akan menyerah meskipun kini Kyuhyun sibuk menarik-narik ujung lengan sweaternya sambil menunjukan wajah seperti anak kucing yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya.

Tidak, kali ini tatapan itu tidak akan berhasil untuk membuat Sungmin mengubah pendiriannya.

Jadi, Sungmin berusaha untuk berjalan sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun menjauh dari kedai itu. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah Kyuhyun jika anak itu tidak mempersulit keadaan. Sungmin hanya harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menarik Kyuhyun karena anak itu seperti menempatkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada kakinya dan berusaha menahan Sungmin untuk tidak membawanya menjauh dari kedai ice cream dihadapannya.

Udara sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin dan Kyuhyun meminta dibelikan ice cream? Hah! Sungmin tidak ingin Heechul memakinya karena membuat adik kesayangannya sakit. Dan Sungmin juga tidak ingin dilarang untuk menemui Kyuhyun, jadi Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya saat ini.

"Minnieee~~" Kyuhyun mencoba lagi sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangan Sungmin yang masih berusaha menariknya kencang. "Kyunnie ingin ice cream!" Kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak dan sukses membuat orang-orang disekeliling mereka menoleh dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata dasar-orang-dewasa-yang-tidak-pengertian-anak-itu-kan-hanya-meminta-ice-cream-bukan-sebuah-mobil-mewah. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menepuk dahinya frustasi. _This kid!_ Maki Sungmin dalam hati.

.

"Happy now?" Tanya Sungmin saat akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Pria pencinta warna pink itu kini hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal. Namun tetap saja dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil terus menghabiskan ice cream cokelat kesukaannya.

Diletakkannya tangan kanannya dibawah dagu untuk menopangnya sementara mata hitamnya tidak berhenti menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asik menyendok ice cream itu kemulutnya dan memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun merasakan gumpalan ice cream itu meleleh didalam mulutnya. "Kyunnie sangat suka ice cream rupanya." Gumam Sungmin, namun sedikit terlalu keras hingga Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menggeleng mantap. Sungmin sedikit terkejut karena tebakannya salah. Siapapun yang melihat cara Kyuhyun memakan ice cream saat ini pasti akan berfikiran sama dengannya.

Lagipula anak kecil mana yang tidak menyukai makanan penuh gizi itu? Sungmin sendiri sangat menyukainya, hanya saja cuaca yang sedikit dingin menghalanginya untuk menghabiskan seluruh ice cream yang tadi dipesannya.

Kyuhyun kini terlihat buru-buru menghabiskan tiga suapan terakhir ice cream cokelat bertabur kacang dan syrup strawberry yang dipesannya tadi kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa ice cream yang meninggalkan jejak disudut bibirnya. Lalu dengan wajah yang terlampau ceria dan berbinar, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini duduk manis tepat dihadapannya sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kenapa Kyunnie tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin penuh selidik. Dahinya sedikit berkerut hingga kedua alisnya hampir saja menyatu. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini adalah Kyuhyun yang menginginkan sesuatu dan sepertinya Sungmin bisa menebak apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kyunnie tidak suka ice cream, Minnie!" Seru Kyuhyun sedikit terlalu ceria. Sedang Sungmin masih memandangnnya dalam posisi yang sama, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Entah mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Minnie wa daisuki desu!" _Aku sangat menyukai Minnie! _Lanjut Kyuhyun. Tatapannya kini berubah lembut ketika dia memandang Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang mendadak menjadi tidak teratur. Sungmin bisa merasakan rasa panas tiba-tiba yang berpusat pada daerah sekitar wajahnya terutama pada pipinya.

"Arigatou…" _Terima kasih_. Gumam Sungmin pelan. Lagipula hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya saat Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Bedanya hanya kini anak kecil itu menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan sedikit mengayunkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai.

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum lebar ketika Sungmin mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. _Kawaii!_ Seru Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sungmin yang seperti itu membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awalnya mengajak Sungmin kencan hari ini. Mungkin sebaiknya memang Sungmin tidak perlu tahu.

Ya, Sungmin tidak perlu tahu tentang kepergiannya ke London yang hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Sungmin juga tidak perlu tahu bahwa dialah yang membuat Lee Chunhwa kembali karena dia tidak bisa terus melihat Sungmin-nya diam-diam memandangi photo keluarganya ketika malam sebelum dia tertidur.

Yang perlu Sungmin-nya tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa untuknya, Kyuhyun akan selalu ada. _Kimi no tame ni, nani mo dekiru._Dan untukmu, apapun bisa kulakukan, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ok, Euumm…karena tadi Kyunnie baru saja mengucapkan hal yang membuat Minnie senang, bolehkah Kyunnie meminta satu porsi ice cream lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali menunjukan wajah polosnya.

Dan sungguh Sungmin menyesal sudah merasa tersipu dengan rayuan Kyuhyun tadi. _Such a sweet talker! _

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

Sungmin berlari kencang menelusuri setiap pintu terminal keberangkatan International di _Gimpo Airport. _Berusaha untuk mencari sosok yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga Sungmin tidak ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan Donghae sampai selesai untuk langsung berlari kencang menuju tempat ini.

Sungmin bahkan tidak menghiraukan udara dingin bulan desember menyapu wajahnya yang kini terlihat semakin pucat. Meskipun dia sudah menggunakan sarung tangan, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin yang terus membalut telapak tangannya. Karena keringat dingin itu terus saja keluar.

Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli dan terus berlari. Tidak disaat mungkin saja dia tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

Sungmin berharap semua ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon buatan Donghae.

Dan jika memang ini adalah sebuah lelucon, maka ini benar-benar sudah mulai terasa tidak lucu lagi.

Donghae bilang Kyuhyun akan tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya di London sampai dia lulus dari Universitas nanti. Saat Sungmin tidak mempercayai Donghae dan bilang bahwa Donghae berbohong, sahabatnya menambahkan bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir ibu Kyuhyun sebelum dia meninggal. Donghae bahkan menunjukan pesan singkat yang dikirim Heechul untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai bandara dan sedang menunggu waktunya _boarding_.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan hal ini padanya? Hal penting seperti ini? Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia bilang dia menyayangi Sungmin, dia bilang dia tidak ingin jauh dari Sungmin walau sebentar! Tapi apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang? Meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja? Arrrgghhh! Empat hari lagi itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya!

Kemudian pikiran Sungmin kembali kalut ketika dia mengingat kencan terakhir mereka di kedai ice cream hampir sebulan yang lalu itu. Apakah saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memberitahunya? Tidak! Sungmin tidak ingin itu menjadi kencan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan rencananya untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah merelakan malam natalnya tanpa Kyuhyun karena Heechul bilang mereka harus mengunjungi kerabat mereka di Ilsan. Tapi kalau ternyata Heechul malah membawa pergi Kyuhyun darinya, mau tidak mau Heechul harus berurusan langsung dengannya.

Setidaknya jika mereka memang benar-benar harus pergi, Kyuhyun harus memberikan dulu penjelasan mengapa dia pergi secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kalaupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa nanti, terpaksa Sungmin akan memaksa Heechul untuk memberinya penjelasan. Sedikit tendangan memutar dari Sungmin mungkin akan membuat Heechul menjelaskannya.

Sungmin sedang berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan dibalik kaca tipis, menanti saat untuk _boarding_. Buru-buru dia berlari dan menghampiri sosok itu sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya karena berlari terlalu kencang tadi.

"Kyunnie!" Seru Sungmin dan sukses membuat seorang anak kecil yang menggunakan jaket tebal berwarna cokelat tua dan tas ransel berwarna hitam menoleh kearahnya. Disebelah anak itu, Sungmin bisa melihat Heechul ikut menoleh dan sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati Sungmin tengah berlari menuju mereka. _Sial! Ikan badut itu pasti berulah lagi,_ gumam Heechul kesal.

"Minnie?! Sedang apa Minnie disini?!" Seru Kyuhyun kaget. Dilihatnya Heechul dengan sedikit rasa takut ketika kakaknya itu mengeluarkan suara 'Tch' yang cukup keras.

"Benarkah Kyunnie akan pergi ke London dan meninggalkan Minnie sendirian disini?!" Tanya Sungmin sedikit terengah dan berteriak karena pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya sambil dia mengatur nafasnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam kemudian berjalan menjauh dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Heechul. Takut-takut jika dia melihat Sungmin sekarang dia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu paman dan bibinya.

"Ya! Kyunnie!" Seru Sungmin lagi. Kaca yang memisahkan mereka tidak terlalu tebal hingga Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang tepat sedang bersandar disisinya bisa mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Sungmin. Dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal, Heechul memandang Sungmin yang masih berusaha mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ah! Itu benar. Kami sudah akan berangkat, jadi jangan bersikap seperti ini. Memalukan!"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU!" Teriak Sungmin lagi tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Heechul dan kini sukses membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Heechul hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Bagus, sekarang dia seperti sedang berada ditengah drama televisi yang sering ditontonnya itu. Di televisi memang adegan ini terlihat bagus dan sangat romantis, tapi jika dialami secara langsung hal ini benar-benar memalukan.

Heechul berjanji saat dia pulang nanti, dia akan memaksa ikan badut itu berenang dalam minyak panas!

"Minnie, Kyunnie akan kembali! Tunggu Kyunnie ya…" Jawab Kyuhyun dari balik kaca itu akhirnya. Ditempelkannya tangan kecil itu pada kaca tipis yang memisahkannya dengan Sungminnya sambil memandang langsung mata Sungmin. Agar Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea dan meninggalkan dirinya. Dan bahwa janji Kyuhyun untuk kembali adalah sungguh-sungguh.

Kemudian mata Kyuhyun beralih memandang tanggannya ketika dari balik kaca tipis itu Sungmin juga menempelkan tangannya tepat didepan telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Sehingga kini tangan keduanya seperti saling bersentuhan.

Sungmin ingin sekali menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, tapi petugas bandara ini tidak mungkin mengizinkannya masuk tanpa tiket dan passport. Walaupun Sungmin berharap bisa seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam drama televisi yang bisa langsung masuk dan menarik kekasihnya dalam sebuah pelukan, tapi Sungmin tahu realita itu tidak selalu sejalan dengan harapannya.

Jadi sepertinya kali ini Sungmin akan mempercayai kata-kata Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan kembali. Meskipun Donghae bilang Kyuhyun baru akan kembali setelah dia menyelesaikan perguruan tinggi disana, tapi Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Karena Sungmin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merubah perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun.

"Itsumo kimi o matte iru…" _Aku akan selalu menunggumu._Ucap Sungmin perlahan, berusaha agar Kyuhyun mengerti maksud kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Saat Kyuhyun mengangguk, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca tipis itu dan memberikan isyarat agar Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sedetik kemudian Heechul benar-benar menyesal berada didekat mereka saat bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertemu dengan kaca tipis itu berada diantaranya. Buru-buru ditariknya Kyuhyun kebelakang karena mereka saat ini sudah benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan matanya masih memandang dengan tatapan membunuh kearah Sungmin yang kini hanya tersenyum canggung padanya.

Mulai saat ini Heechul bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah menonton drama televisi picisan itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah!

Lalu Heechul dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku disana. Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa air bening itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mata hitam indah miliknya.

Berharap bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun tidak akan berubah dan Kyuhyun benar-benar akan kembali padanya.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

_**Seminggu sebelumnya…**_

Donghae menendang batu yang menghalangi jalannya dengan kekuatan maksimal. Berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya yang sudah lama terpendam didalam dadanya. Sementara kedua tangannya kini tersembunyi rapi pada kantung jaketnya untuk menghindari udara malam kota Seoul yang sudah makin terasa dingin.

Sekarang Donghae sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah seseorang. Rumah yang sebisa mungkin ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Donghae sudah terlanjur membuat perjanjian dengan orang itu. Sepanjang yang pernah Donghae ingat, tidak ada yang bisa menghindari orang itu ketika sudah membuat sebuah perjanjian dengannya.

Dan entah apa yang membuat Donghae menyetujui perjanjian itu. Sepertinya separuh otak Donghae memang dikendalikan oleh alien hingga dia dengan bodohnya melakukan semua hal ini dari awal. Donghae sendiri bingung dengan apa keuntungan yang dia peroleh jika berhasil melakukan ini semua.

Lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan tanpa terasa kini dia sudah berada didepan sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu gelap dengan pagar berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Warna merah pada kusen-kusen jendela bangunan itu membuat bangunan ini sedikit lebih menonjol dibanding bangunan lain disekitarnya.

Dipandangnya bangunan berwana putih gading disebelah rumah itu yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih terang dari biasanya. Mungkin karena cahaya bulan yang sedang bersinar terang hingga memantulkan cahayanya kearah rumah itu? Entahlah, Donghae tidak mau pusing-pusing memutar otaknya yang sudah terlalu lelah saat ini.

Jadi, Donghae segera menekan tombol intercom yang terletak di tembok sebelah kanan pagar hitam itu tanpa berpikir lagi. Setelah satu menit menunggu akhirnya dia melihat sosok tinggi seorang pria tengah membuka pintu kayu yang diberi pelitur berwarna hitam itu untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Donghae membuang nafas beratnya lagi ketika dia mendapati pria itu kini tengah tersenyum dengan hanya satu sudut bibirnya saja yang terangkat.

_Persis sekali dengan adiknya_, maki Donghae kesal.

"Kau membawa apa yang aku minta bukan?" Tanya pria itu saat dia sudah berada didepan gerbang tinggi itu, benda yang menjadi pemisah antara Donghae dan pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sedikit banyak dia merasa tersinggung. Jadi, jika dia tidak membawa apa yang pria ini minta dia tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae, begitu?

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku, Heechul hyung!" Seru Donghae. Dan tanpa dia sadari pintu pagar itu sudah terbuka dan tanpa pikir panjang Donghae langsung masuk. Takut-takut pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam didepannya itu berubah pikiran.

.

.

Heechul memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna sementara bibirnya kini membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang kehilangan air atau terluka ingsangnya. Well, dia tidak mengira bahwa Donghae benar-benar membawa apa yang dimintanya. Jelas untuk ukuran Donghae yang terlahir pada keluarga super kaya raya di Seoul, uang yang Heechul minta bukanlah jumlah yang berarti untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, enam ratus ribu won adalah uang yang banyak.

"Ini uang asli! Jangan memandangku seolah aku ini pelaku pengedar uang palsu!" Protes Donghae ketika dia melihat Heechul memandangnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Heechul hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Donghae barusan. Apakah dia terlihat seperti itu? Setidaknya Donghae tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Kau tahu Donghae, aku benar-benar senang bertaruh denganmu!" Seru Heechul sambil menepuk bahu Donghae pelan kemudian mengambil tumpukan uang kertas yang berserakan dimeja kecil yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan Donghae perlahan.

Heechul memang orang yang setia kawan, tapi jika sudah menyangkut soal uang, itu lain lagi ceritanya.

Lagipula ini semua salah Donghae yang dengan mudahnya menyetujui omong kosong yang dikatakan Heechul beberapa bulan lalu. Jika saja Donghae mendengarkan perkataan Hyukjae, pria baru yang dikencani Donghae beberapa minggu terakhir, mungkin dia tidak akan kehilangan enam ratus ribu won.

"Mana setan kecil itu?" Tanya Donghae basa basi. Meskipun sebenarnya Donghae sudah tahu dimana anak itu berada, tapi bertanya tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa tebakannya itu benar.

Yang ditanya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas, seolah dia tahu bahwa Donghae hanya memilih pertanyaan secara random.

"Bersama Minnie dan calon ayah mertuanya mungkin?" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada menggantung diakhir kalimat membuat Donghae secara tidak sadar memutar matanya melihat tingkah laku Heechul.

"Anak itu tidak akan suka kau menyebut Sungmin dengan sebutan itu." Balas Donghae yang kini melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya kepunggung sofa hitam dibelakangnya. Matanya masih mengikuti pergerakan Heechul yang tadi menghilang sebentar kedapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuknya.

"Cih, kemana Donghae yang setengah mati ingin memisahkan sahabatnya dengan adikku?" Sindir Heechul sambil menyesap cappuccino panas miliknya yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan asap putih dari permukaan gelasnya. Dan Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal sambil berusaha meraih teh hangat yang tadi dimintanya. "Dan siapa yang memintaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Kau tahu Donghae, orang yang kalah taruhan memang sering seperti itu. Selalu tersinggung dengan ucapan si pemenang!" Jelas Heechul yang kini menunjukan senyum khas-nya lagi. Membuat Donghae benar-benar ingin menghapus senyum itu dari wajahnya menggunakan sepatu baru miliknya.

Lalu setelah teh hangat itu masuk dalam system tubuh Donghae dan memberi kehangatan diudara akhir musim gugur ini, Donghae sedikit menyesal telah hampir saja menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Sungmin.

"Tapi Hyung, kenapa kau sangat percaya diri bahwa kau akan memenangkan taruhan ini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Lagi-lagi Heechul tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyuman itu terasa hangat dan berbeda. Seperti ada banyak perasaan yang terlukis didalamnya. Rasa sayang? Kepercayaan? Entahlah, Donghae sendiri bingung.

Heechul meletakkan cangkir cappuccino-nya diatas meja itu kemudian menyilangkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya dan memandang kuku-kuku jarinya seperti mereka adalah hal paling menarik di dunia ini. Namun, karena Donghae sudah mengenal Heechul cukup lama, Donghae tahu bahwa Heechul saat ini sedang dalam posisi seriusnya.

"Karena Kyunnie itu special Donghae-ah!" Mulai Heechul.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan bagaimana dia memperlakukan PSP-nya? Ya, Kyuhyun adalah type orang yang sangat setia dan cenderung possessive pada hal, benda ataupun seseorang yang disayanginya. Bahkan jika Minnie tidak menerimanya dulu atau jika Minnie meninggalkannya pun, aku bertaruh Kyuhyun akan terus mengejarnya sampai kemanapun."

"Saat tersulit bagiku adalah saat aku harus meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa orang tua kami sudah tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Saat itu Kyuhyun menangis dan terus mencari mereka. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukan padanya hal yang sebenarnya. Kemudian aku membawanya ke tempat dimana orang tua kami dikuburkan."

"Dan sejak saat itu, Kyunnie menjadi pendiam dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Tapi Kyunnie mulai tersenyum lagi ketika suatu hari dia menceritakan padaku bahwa dia melihat seorang malaikat sedang menangis. Dan saat aku mengetahui bahwa malaikat yang disebut olehnya itu adalah Sungmin, aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya walau apapun yang terjadi."

Donghae hanya bisa diam sambil meraba-raba maksud yang sedang disampaikan Heechul. Sejak awal otak Donghae memang tidak dirancang untuk menerima informasi berat seperti itu, jadi dia terpaksa hanya mengangguk saja ketika Heechul terus menjelaskan perihal Kyuhyun. Dan setelah selesai, Donghae berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini karena pembicaraan soal Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak membuatnya tertarik.

Hey, Donghae baru saja kehilangan enam ratus ribu won karena anak itu, jadi wajar saja jika dia merasa sedikit kesal, bukan?

"_By the way _Hyung, apakah kau yang menghubungi paman Lee?" Tanya Donghae masih penasaran dengan siapa orang yang membuat ayah Sungmin kembali dari Jepang. Sepanjang yang dia tahu, ayah Sungmin itu tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan keadaan Sungmin. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia kembali ke Korea ditambah dengan perubahannya, jelas ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini.

Heechul justru memandangnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur sedikit bingung. "Aku kira kau yang menelponnya karena kau terlalu putus asa untuk memenangkan taruhan kita?"

Dan tinggalah keduanya kini terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Donghae yang masih penasaran dengan siapa yang menelpon ayah Sungmin dan Heechul sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dibelinya dengan uang yang baru saja didapatkannya. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa orang yang mengacaukan rencana Donghae adalah Kyuhyun sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**-****My Little Sweetheart****-**

.

.

.

.

_**Epilogue **__**- **__** Ten Years Later**_

.

.

Kyuhyun harus berlari mengejar waktu sambil membetulkan dasinya yang masih belum terpasang dengan sempurna. Jas yang semula rapi itu kini terlihat sedikit tidak licin lagi karena kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan rumah tadi. Dengan rambut yang belum sempat disisir dan nafas yang tersenggal, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kedalam sebuah Audi putih yang sedari tadi sibuk menantinya.

Dan bunyi nyaring yang keluar dari mobil itupun kini sudah berhenti. Digantikan dengan suara deru mobil yang bersiap untuk membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah mulai padat siang ini. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memasang dasi hitamnya, pria yang ada disebelahnya sibuk memandang jalan sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Jika saja tatapan mata seseorang bisa membunuh, mungkin saja ini adalah kematian Kyuhyun yang keseribu kalinya dalam bulan ini. Diam-diam dia menarik nafas dalam saat sebuah Koran mendarat tepat diwajahnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya menunjukkan wajah seperti itu!" Protes pria disampingnya yang kini nampak sangat puas setelah berhasil memukulnya. Untung saja saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memasang dasinya, jadi dia tidak punya waktu untuk membalas pria itu.

Pria disampingnya hanya terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dihadapannya meskipun sesekali dia nampak mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun. Ini aneh! Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya? Apakah Kyuhyun salah makan sarapan tadi?

"Sudah, lebih baik kau liat jalanan itu baik-baik!" Komentar Kyuhyun lelah. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis karena harus mendapatkan pelatihan pagi dari seorang pria paruh baya yang pagi tadi sangat ingin membunuhnya.

Dan karena sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun, Sungmin, orang yang berada dibelakang kemudi itu tahu benar untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi dan berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Bangunan berarsitektur megah itu kini sudah ramai dipenuhi banyak orang yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama formalnya dengan Kyuhyun. Nuansa hitam putih mendominasi arsitektur didalamnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya tercekat karena terlalu gugup.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa sangat gugup seperti ini. Apalagi ketika dia melihat sebuah jalan lurus yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh dua orang saja diantara deretan bangku yang dipasang menghadap kearah sebuah mimbar berpelitur putih tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Dasi yang dipasang Kyuhyun tadi kini sudah terpasang sempurna dan rambut _brunette_ Kyuhyun kini sudah disisir rapi hingga menunjukan dahinya yang indah. Walaupun pendingin udara dalam ruangan ini dipasang dilevel terendah, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan butiran-butiran air keluar dengan sendirinya dari telapak tangannya hingga menimbulkan rasa dingin yang kurang manusiawi.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika bunyi yang berasal dari piano besar disudut ruangan besar itu menggema dan menghasilkan gabungan nada-nada yang sangat dikenalnya. Kyuhyun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergumam ketika ruangan itu sudah mulai sunyi saat orang-orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya terdiam. Dan sibuk memandangnya dengan senyum terkembang sempurna dibibir mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya bisa berhenti saat itu juga ketika dia merasakan seorang pria yang berpakaian serupa dengannya, hanya saja pria itu menggunakan setelan jas yang terlihat lebih mahal dari yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya dan tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika melihat wajah laki-laki disebelahnya yang terlihat sangat sumringah dan bahagia. Membuat wajahnya yang sudah tampan, makin terlihat jelas. Laki-laki itu balas tersenyum sebentar, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit kearah Kyuhyun sambil berbisik,"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Kakek tua itu terus saja mempersulitku tadi!" Balas Kyuhyun juga sambil berbisik. Nadanya terdengar kesal, tapi senyum itu tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. _Tidak ada yang bisa merusak hari bahagia ini_, gumamnya.

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa lagi sih?" Tanya pria itu penasaran. Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun yang kini malah menyiku lengan pria itu pelan. "Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak tanya! Upacaranya akan segera dimulai, Min!" Seru Kyuhyun pelan. Kentara sekali bahwa dia sangat antusias dengan seluruh proses yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Dan pria disebelahnya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Semakin cepat upacara ini dimulai, semakin cepat pula acara ini selesai.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam benak Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat suasana disekelilingnya. Ramai dan penuh kebahagiaan. Karena menurut Kyuhyun membuat dan melihat orang lain bahagia adalah kebahagian tersendiri baginya.

Apalagi orang yang sedang sangat berbahagia hari ini adalah sahabatnya, Shim Changmin. Pria tinggi itu akhirnya berhasil mengucapkan janji setia dengan Seohyun, kekasihnya selama enam tahun belakangan ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak merasa bangga pada sahabatnya karena bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan memutuskan untuk menikah muda diumur dua puluh tahun.

Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar takut jika Seohyun akan berubah pikiran soal dirinya satu tahun kedepan, jadi Changmin mengikatnya dengan janji setia seumur hidup. Lagipula Changmin benar-benar kesal dengan Jung Yonghwa, vocalis band kampus mereka yang tidak pernah menyerah mendekati kekasihnya itu. _Nice shot, dude! Nice shot!_ Puji Kyuhyun, tentu saja hanya dalam hati.

Dipandangnya sahabatnya itu yang kini sedang asik berdansa dengan mempelai wanita yang satu jam lalu sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. _Huh…orang itu sungguh membuatku iri! Mungkin sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menikahi Sungmin juga biar aku tidak iri padanya_, gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah kubilang jangan minum terlalu banyak!" Seru seseorang. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal suara itu dan yakin bahwa dia tidak akan pernah salah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati seorang pria yang menggunakan setelan jas persis dengan miliknya memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin mencincangnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan rahasia yang dimiliki oleh pria ini. Karena meskipun sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, Sungmin –pria itu- tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali pada tubuh dan wajahnya. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu kini terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan mengucapkan itu keras-keras. Hey, Kyuhyun masih sayang dengan nyawanya!

"Kenapa? Ini kan hari bahagia Changmin, jadi sesekali tidak apa kan?" Kilah Kyuhyun masih dari bangku taman berwarna cokelat tempat dimana dia sedang duduk dan menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya.

"Kau itu masih kecil, Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin lagi. Mendengar kata terlarang itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memandangnya tajam dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan meng-_copy_ gaya Sungmin yang sibuk bertolak pinggang.

"Sekarang siapa yang masih kecil, huh?!" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi begitu dia sudah berada dihadapan Sungmin. Seolah menekankan pada perbedaan tinggi badan mereka saat ini, Kyuhyun berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu untuk melihat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang hampir sepuluh centimeter. Sungmin menurutinya dan kini dia harus mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

Meskipun poni hitam itu menutupi sebelah matanya, Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan senyum satu sisi itu lagi. _Memang apa hebatnya mempunyai tinggi badan seperti itu?_ ejek Sungmin kesal.

"Hanya karena kau lebih tinggi bukan berarti kau itu sudah besar, bodoh!" Seru Sungmin sambil makin mendekatkan wajahnya seolah menantang Kyuhyun. Dan Karena Kyuhyun tidak suka kekalahan dalam hal apapun, dia menerima tantangan Sungmin dan memajukan tubuhnya juga hingga kini nyaris tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Well, Kyunnie memang belum, tapi Minnie memang sudah **besar!**" Balas Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal mendapat sebuah tendangan memutar dari kekasihnya itu sebagai hadiah akan pujiannya tadi. Karena biar bagaimanapun, itu adalah wujud lain dari rasa cinta Sungmin padanya.

Ah…Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Sungmin disisinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Kyunnie, aku heran kenapa aku menginzinkanmu untuk mengencani anakku!" Gumam Chunhwa tiba-tiba ketika dia, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja selesai makan malam dimalam pertama musim panas. Sekarang, Sungmin sedang sibuk mencuci piring yang mereka gunakan untuk makan malam tadi, sedangkan Chunhwa dan Kyuhyun kini sibuk dengan rutinitas mereka yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Bermain _game online_.

"Karena Kyunnie tampan dan menggemaskan?" Jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri dan seperti setengah hati menanggapi pertanyaan Chunhwa yang tiba-tiba tadi. Sedang Chunhwa hanya setengah tertawa setengah mengejek setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.

"Maksudku, lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Kau itu kasar, kurang ajar, seenaknya sendiri, dan kekanakkan." Sebut Chunhwa lagi sambil sibuk menurunkan jarinya ketika menyebutkan kelebihan calon menantu-nya ini.

"Ah, not to mention that you're a pervert! Geezz, would you please stop staring at my son's butt every now and then! You horny bastard!" Tambah Chunhwa lagi. Namun kali ini dia sibuk memainkan karakter _game_-nya lagi, takut-takut dia akan kalah dengan anak disampingnya.

"I can't help it! Your son has a perfect butt! It's so squisy an…AUCH! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Okay stop! too much information could hurt my eardrum!" Potong Chunhwa setelah menghentikan _game_-nya sebentar untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

Karena Chunhwa berfikir bahwa anak ini terlalu jenius hingga kadang otaknya mengalami konsleting , jadi Chunhwa berharap dengan memukulnya sedikit, jaringan syaraf yang bermasalah itu bisa kembali seperti semula. "Lingkungan di London pasti yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini!" Protes Chunhwa lagi.

"Appa! Kyunnie itu hanya tiga hari disana, tidak mungkin aku mengerti lingkungan disana?!" Protes Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya tepat ditempat yang baru saja di pukul Chunhwa. Kakek tua ini memang senang sekali memukul Kyuhyun tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Lagipula itu sudah hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" Tambah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah kembali berkonsentrasi pada _game_-nya lagi. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak ingin diingatkan lagi dengan peristiwa itu. Walaupun kejadiannya sudah cukup lama, tapi Kyuhyun ingat betul saat semua orang dibandara memandangnya saat Sungmin saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin mengira dia akan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun dewasa. Padahal kenyataannya, Kyuhyun hanya akan berada di London selama tiga hari saja. Dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin berfikir bahwa dia bekerja sama dengan Donghae untuk membohonginya. Hey, Kyuhyun tersinggung. Cho Kyuhyun tidak berbohong!

Apalagi jika dia dituduh melakukan konspirasi dengan manusia ikan itu, Kyuhyun tidak terima! Objection!

Jadi setelah menyelesaikan permasalahan itu dengan Donghae –yang melibatkan beberapa lemparan balon air dan dua buah tendangan pada tulang kering Donghae, Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur bahwa ternyata bukan dia yang menyebabkan Sungmin-nya menangis dibandara dulu.

Dan Kyuhyun ingat betul setelahnya, Donghae juga mendapatkan sesuatu dari Sungmin-nya dan Heechul. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan menceritakan pada dunia betapa menyedihkannya Donghae saat itu.

Salah sendiri mencari masalah dengan keluarga Cho!

Tiba-tiba alis Kyuhyun berkerut ketika dia menemukan hal aneh pada karakter _game_-nya dilayar pipih dihadapannya itu. "Aish! Kau bermain curang lagi kakek tua!"

"Itu bukan curang, anak kurang ajar! Itu disebut strategi!" Balas Chunhwa sambil tersenyum sinis.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuat peringatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan Heechul bergaul dengan Chunhwa lagi.

.

.

.

"Min, bisakah kita makan ice cream hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari balik punggung Sungmin yang kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang. Hari ini Kyuhyun libur sejenak dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek yang lumayan terkenal meskipun baru enam bulan bergelut dibidangnya. Kelulusannya dari universitas yang terbilang cepat, membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak orang.

Kyuhyun memang seorang genius sejak kecil, tapi alasan utamanya mempercepat kuliahnya adalah karena Chunhwa mengancamnya jika dia tidak lulus sebelum umur dua puluh dua tahun, dia tidak boleh menikahi anaknya.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menurutinya. Dan kerja keras Kyuhyun itu berbuah hasil saat Heechul dan Chunhwa mengizinkan mereka untuk tinggal bersama. Walau Chunhwa tetap saja menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka.

"Tidak bisa, Kyunnie." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Konsentrasinya masih terfokus pada masakan dihadapannya takut bahwa bulgogi yang sedang dimasaknya akan hangus. Meskipun Sungmin mengakui bahwa dia saat ini mengalami kesulitan fokus ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan menaik turunkan hidung panjangnya itu di leher Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Minnie libur hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Sedikit terkejut ketika Sungmin menolaknya. Sungmin tidak pernah menolaknya. Tidak saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang disukai Sungmin seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Sungmin mematikan kompornya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos andalannya. Sungmin tahu benar bahwa Kyuhyun sendang berusaha merayunya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan kalah karena ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar ice cream dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lupa bahwa hari ini kita harus menjemput Sandeul dirumah Donghae, kan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh darinya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping miliknya. Kedua matanya memincing kearah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf o besar. _Sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan Sanduel lagi_, kesal Sungmin.

"_Ah, right!_ Sandeul! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan anak itu?!" Seru Kyuhyun ringan begitu selesai menepuk dahinya. Sungmin hanya bisa memutar matanya ketika melihat acting Kyuhyun yang buruk. Sepanjang yang Sungmin ingat, Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyukai adik angkatnya itu.

Ya, satu tahun yang lalu, ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak saat secara tidak sengaja melewati sebuah panti asuhan ketika dia melakukan perjalanan dinas di Jepang. Chunhwa bilang, Sandeul sangat mirip Sungmin ketika dia masih kecil dan yang Sungmin ketahui, ketika Chunhwa pulang dari Jepang, anak menggemaskan itu sudah ikut bersamanya.

Meskipun Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu maksud dari Chunhwa yang sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak ingin Sungmin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dikamar dengan Kyuhyun. Melakukan hal-hal yang tidak disukai oleh Chunhwa.

Sungmin sangat mennyayangi Sandeul. Baginya, Sanduel sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin sadar bahwa dia lebih memperlakukan anak berumur lima tahun itu sebagai anaknya. Sungmin sadar akan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikannya seorang buah hati, jadi Sungmin bersyukur ayahnya membawa malaikat kecil itu padanya.

Namun sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak sependapat dengannya. Meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri senang akan kehadiran Sandeul, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa tidak merasakan déjà vu ketika melihat interaksi diantara keduanya.

Seperti melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kyunniee~ bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan Sandeullie?" Kesal Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan dada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sedikit banyak Sungmin merasa sedikit kesal juga karena Kyuhyun seperti tidak peduli dengan anak, eummm, adiknya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan meletakkan kepalanya pada ruang diantara pundak dan leher Sungmin, lagi-lagi sambil menghirup aroma Sungmin yang masih saja tercium seperti strawberry meskipun dia baru saja memasak.

"Minnie~" lirih Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya tadi. Getaran halus yang keluar dari suara rendahnya membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Sungmin berdiri. Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu kelemahannya. "Eum?" Respon Sungmin.

"Bisakah kita menitipkannya pada Donghae sehari lagi? Kyunnie benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Minnie. Sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini." Coba Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini tangan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan untuk membuka ikatan apron yang digunakan oleh Sungmin.

Meskipun Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Sungmin yang sedang menggunakan apron –karena Sungmin sangat sexy dengan kain itu membalut tubuhnya- tapi lapisan kain tipis itu tidak akan diperlukan ketika Sungmin sudah selesai memasak bukan?

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, sepuluh detik kemudian apron itu sudah terlepas sempurna dari tubuh Sungmin sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk menaik turunkan hidungnya di leher kekasihnya. Tangan besar miliknya kini sibuk naik turun dipunggung Sungmin yang entah mengapa kini terasa menegang. Sungmin tahu apa yang sedang coba dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sanduellie sudah bermain seharian disana, Kyunnie. Aku tidak mau Donghae dan Hyukjae membunuhku karena membuat mereka repot." Protes Sungmin. Namun setelah usaha keras yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, kini Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan memiringkan lehernya sedikit kekiri untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun melakukan kegiatannya.

"Kalau begitu satu jam lagi?" Coba Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit tidak _manly_ ketika tangan besar Kyuhyun itu meremas bagian belakangnya. Kyuhyun indeed have a thing with his butt, because he loves to squish it!

"Kyunniee~~" Protes Sungmin yang kini memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya dan begitu berhasil tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangan Sungmin kini sudah berada dibelakang leher Kyuhyun untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ketika Kyuhyun mengusap bibir mungil Sungmin menggunakan lidahnya untuk meminta izin menjelajah mulutnya, Sungmin dengan senang hati membukanya. Dan Sungmin tidak dapat menahan erangan yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya begitu lidah mereka bertemu dan saling mendominasi.

Sungmin mengalah ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan Sungmin dimeja makan. Makan siang yang dibuat Sungmin sepertinya terlupakan ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjelajahkan tangannya dibalik kemeja yang sedang digunakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika dia merasakan tangan Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Sementara Kyuhyun makin memperdalam ciumannya, Sungmin asik bermain dengan ikan pinggang Kyuhyun. "Kyunniee~~" Desah Sungmin saat mereka akhirnya menghentikan sebentar ciuman mereka karena paru-paru mereka kehabisan persediaan oksigen.

"Impatient much, I see!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan seringai dibibirnya. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang digunakan Sungmin. Sungmin memandangnya dengan mata yang separuh terpejam, kesal karena Kyuhyun senang sekali menggodanya.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Protes Sungmin kemudian menarik kerah kemeja milik Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kaki kirinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kemudian, dilantai dua bangunan itu Chunhwa harus meletakkan earphonenya dan memasang music dengan volume tertinggi dikamarnya. _Because, man! Those two are amazingly loud when they're doing some 'stuffs'_.

.

.

.

"Berhenti memukulku, Minnie! Sakit!" Protes Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk menghindari berbagai macam serangan dari Sungmin. Untungnya, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karena Chunhwa biasa memberikan pelatihan padanya setiap pagi dengan berbagai gerakan taekwondo yang harus dihindari oleh Kyuhyun. Jadi saat ini pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Sungmin tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

Ditambah lagi stamina Sungmin sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima karena kegiatan yang belum lama mereka lakukan.

"Kita sudah terlambat menjemput Sanduel, Kyunnie!" Protes Sungmin yang kini sudah menyerah untuk memukul Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih untuk mencari pakaian bersih untuk dikenakan. Sungmin panic karena jika dia tidak datang tepat waktu, Donghae pasti akan membunuhnya.

"Kau tahu Minnie, Kyunnie agak cemburu saat ini. Karena sepertinya Minnie lebih menyayangi Sandeullie ketimbang Kyunnie." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tangannya tepat diatas dada kirinya dan memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang seolah kesakitan. Hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan seperti ini Kyunnie, kau tahu benar bahwa Sandeul itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Kata Sungmin lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannnya diatas tangan Sungmin dan menekannya dipipinya. Dipandangnya Sungmin dengan mata penuh rasa sayang dan Sungmin berusaha keras untuk tidak meleleh.

"So, Sanduellie is your little sweetheart now?" Tanya Kyuhyun halus sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya masih menatap Sungmin seolah pria yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah orang paling berharga didunia.

"You'll forever be My Little Sweetheart, Kyunnie!" Jawab Sungmin sambil membalas pandangan Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun yang masih mengerucut itu sebelum akhirnya menepuk dada Kyuhyun yang sudah terbalut kemeja hitam itu pelan. "Sekarang ayo kita jemput Sanduellie, kemudian baru kita makan ice cream!"

Dan setelah semua hal yang telah dilaluinya bersama Sungmin selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini, Kyuhyun tidak yakin dia bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin. Mungkin perbedaan mereka terlalu banyak, mungkin juga mereka harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari dunia untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Tapi Kyuhyun bahagia saat ini. Karena menurut Kyuhyun, hidupnya saat ini sudah lebih dari sempurna. Dia memiliki Chunhwa yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Dia memiliki Heechul yang meskipun agak menakutkan, tetaplah seorang kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan menyayanginya. Dia memiliki sahabat yang begitu mengerti dirinya, Donghae, Hyukjae, Changmin dan Seohyun.

Namun yang membuat hidup Kyuhyun lengkap adalah kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang sederhana. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur karena Tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan Sungmin dan Sanduel kecil. Sebab merekalah yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini.

Because they are his little sweetheart.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

A.n :

1. Finally! Setelah hampir dua bulan Zen gelindingan di FFn, MLS resmi selesai kawan-kawan! #tumpengan

2. I'm sorry for the lame ending, there! HAHAHAHAHA… semoga gak mengecewakan ya endingnya. /berdoa

3. Semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab khan di chapter terakhir ini? PLUSSSSS… an epilogue! Hehehehehe…

4. Smutt-nya nanggung? #Zen Sengaja LOL

5. I'll miss writing this fic, seriously! And Kyunnie and Minnie /sroooootttt

.

.

.

**Thanks to list….**

****Dhee dan Rachael** : Terima kasih buat semua dukungannya, keberisikannya, kegalauannya, kegilaannya selama proses penulisan My Little Sweetheart. Zen janji bakal sampein salam kalian ke Kakak Sungmin setelah Zen selesai nonton MAMA ya… LOL #Mimpi

****My mom **: Terima kasih buat teh manis anget dan indomie rebus-nya setiap malam saat Zen begadang cuma buat nungguin gratisan internetan… LOL

****MLS Readers** : Terima kasih buat 38 Favorite stories dan 44 Followers, lebih dari 13.000 visitors Juga untuk total 247 Reviews sampai Chapter 10. Maaf Zen gak bisa jawabin satu-satu /fail. Tapi Zen selalu senang karena kalian sudah mendampingin Zen sampai akhirnya MLS ini bisa selesai *asiiik #joget dangdut

****Park Min Rin; KuyuPuyuh137; Zahra Amelia; Pumkincho; nene; Chikyumin; Nezta; Tika; Gee Gee; AIDASUNGJIN; Baby Joy 137; 137137137; hyuknie; Kyurrin Minnie; Kanaya; fishy; nisa; leeminad; sha; athena137; dincubie; kyuminalways89; Fariny; Kim eun neul; Cho nara; kerorokeyen; sigmame; sarangHAEMINNIE; kyuqie; ; RyeongGyu1004; kyumin forever; LovelyMin; dha Kyumin; ammyikmbmik; Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki; .921; Mingriew-chan; desi2121; hana ryeong9; avni avni; Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw; sitara1083; Jung eun ji; Day Yonna Imnida; fygaeming; Jirania; ; .5; maria8; kyuqiemin; evilminnie14; KS; Hyukminchan; Didotming; hie; PumpkinSparkyumin; Audrey musena; Annie Pumpkin; Choi sila; Kyuyoon cho; Shipper; 790; sun young; mermutcs; FeraGaeMing; CiputSML.1370; Iam ELF and Joyer; Cho Minna; HoneyWatermelon; hyunielee; Youngfish; Tan Rindi; myevilsmile; KyoKyorae; Hyeri; sider imnida (Ini didot lagi ya? T_T); CharolineElf; desparkyu; saranghaehyukkie.**

Terima Kasih untuk semua reviews yang kalian tinggalin buat Zen ya. /Peluk kalian semua Maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu #nunduk. Semua komentar yang kalian tinggalin bikin Zen semangat buat nulis. Semoga ending dari MLS ini tidak mengecewakan ya. ^_^

_And Feel free to PM me or Dhee if you guys want to talk with us, we don't bite people. But we do bite Sungmin or maybe Kyuhyun a bit, LOL_

See you on the next project, Pyong! ^_~ **Zen~**


End file.
